


One Easy Answer

by Jumik89



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Courtship, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Politics, Post-Episode: s02e10 By The Light Of Dawn, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, fluff with a few feels along the way
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumik89/pseuds/Jumik89
Summary: Магнус предупреждал Алека, что он не будет спрашивать дважды.И он не спрашивал.Алек отменил свадьбу, но на следующий день он наткнулся на Магнуса с Камил и с тех пор не разговаривал с магом.Сейчас, месяцы спустя, отношения между Сумеречными охотниками и жителями Нижнего мира становятся все хуже, особенно после того как последние решают обвинить Джейса в истреблении нежити.Как главе Нью-Йоркского Института, именно Алеку придется искать способ спасти тысячи жизней нежити и Сумеречных охотников – даже если для этого ему придется перевернуть весь свой мир.





	1. Подпольное Собрание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Easy Answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821942) by [MalecCrazedAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCrazedAuthor/pseuds/MalecCrazedAuthor). 



> История начинается около 2-3 месяцев после событий 10 эпизода 2 сезона. События 2В сезона не будут учитываться, поскольку я надеюсь закончить работу до его начала.  
> События канона полностью учитываются до свадьбы Алека в 1х12 епизоде, и далее всё действия приблизительно такие же вплоть до 2х10.  
> Главное отличие в том, что Магнус так и не пришел на свадьбу Алека и события после 12 серии 1 сезона происходят без развития их отношений, создавая серьёзные и не очень отклонения. В основном это заметно в обсуждении произошедшего в период между 8 и 10 сериями 2 сезона.  
> Для примера: книга Магнуса была украдена при других обстоятельствах, чем в 2х08, и Алек не имел к этому никакого отношения, как и церемония нанесения рун Макса. Также, семья Лайтвудов не оказывалась под заклинанием Айрис Роуз в ту ночь, и все события, произошедшие после этого по канону, тут не случились (в частности перемирие между Мариз и Алеком, и обнаружение Алеком факта отцовской неверности.)  
> Магнус не делится с Алеком своими подозрениями насчет Иззи и ин-фена в 2х09, так что Алек не врывается в Отель Дюморт и не вступает в конфронтацию с сестрой и Рафаэлем. В результате их свидание продолжается и в последствии, они пропускают все события, что происходили в Институте в 10м эпизоде. (Рафаэль, также не высказывает свои чувства Иззи).

— Что он тут делает? — Мелиорн потребовал объяснений, как только Алек вошел в двери лофта Магнуса с Джейсом за спиной, именно там, где и должен находиться его помощник.

— В условиях собрания было указано, что каждый участник приведет с собой своего заместителя, — ответил Алек натянуто. — Именно ты настоял на этом Мелиорн, если ты забыл.

— Я помню. Но присутствие предавшего нас Охотника на переговорах, о которых вы сами просили, можно посчитать попыткой оскорбить нас еще до начала собрания, — Мелиорн поставил руки на поверхность резного стола и поднялся. Фейри рядом с ним поднялась следом. — И если это так, то я совсем не вижу смысла в данной встрече.

— Джейс не предавал нас, — поднимая руку, сказал Люк. Майя рядом выглядела так, будто хотела возразить, но предпочла сохранить молчание.

— Откуда это известно тебе? — возразил Мелиорн. — Ты был снаружи со мной, сражался с членами Круга, пока наши люди умирали в Институте. И теперь, в то, что Джейс Вейланд активировал Меч Душ ненамеренно и совсем не действовал по указаниям Валентина, мы должны поверить ему на слово.

— И мне, — Магнус поднялся со своего места в конце стола, притягивая взгляд Алека, хотя тот и пытался не смотреть в его сторону. Уже знакомое запутанное чувство недоумения, предательства и признательности всплыло волной, ударяя прямо в грудную клетку, как и всегда, когда он и Магнус переставали избегать присутствия друг друга. Ему нужно было оттолкнуть это чувство, заставить себя отвести взгляд, но потребовалось намного больше усилий, чем Алеку хотелось. — Я присутствовал, когда Джейса дезинформировали, заставляя его думать, что он уничтожит меч, а не активирует его. Он был готов умереть в ту ночь, спасая нас всех. Он не виновен в том, что Валентин обманул его. Если мы хотим куда-либо продвинуться на этой встречи, давайте начнем с того, что перестанем сомневаться друг в друге. Как вам такое?

 — Если кого-то и винить в том что случилось в ту ночь, то меня, — прошептала Доротея Роллинз. Она сидела рядом с Магнусом, сложив перед собой руки и опустив глаза. — Я должна была знать, что Валентин не просто так практически вложил мне в руки возможность испортить его планы, а затем просто оставил. Из-за болезни мой разум затуманился, поэтому и не могла этого вовремя понять, — ее пальцы бездумно потерли поверхность стола, прежде чем, расправив плечи, она один за одним посмотрела им всем в глаза. — Поэтому я хочу начать это собрание с того, что сдамся фейри, вампирам или оборотням, если это необходимо, и приму любое наказание, как виновная в произошедшем.

— Дот это не то, о чем мы договаривались, — осторожно заметил Магнус, хмурясь так сильно, что его брови почти сошлись на переносице.

— Нет, не договаривались. Но наши люди умирают, Магнус. Если так дальше продолжится, то последователям Валентина не придется ничего делать, чтобы уничтожить нас. Мы добьемся этого сами, продолжая стычки между Нежитью и Охотниками. С каждым нападением Благих на Сумеречные патрули или дракой, начатой оборотнями в «Охотничьей Луне», Конклав ужесточает свои меры, и возмущения среди Нежити только возрастают. Этот круг нужно разорвать до того как все окончательно выйдет из-под контроля, — она приподняла подбородок. — В моей болезни виновны эксперименты Валентина, и вы знаете, что мне не станет лучше. Возможно, я умираю. В случае, если кто-то должен быть наказан, пусть это буду я.

 — Ум, привет? — махнул рукой Саймон рядом с Рафаэлем. — Если вы забыли, я был там, вы знаете, в комнате. Я видел, что случилось. Джейс пытался уничтожить меч. Если вам нужен кто-то, чтобы доказать это, хорошо. Я докажу.

Глаза Мелиорна скользнули к Рафаэлю.  
— Это правда?

Вампир заерзал в своем кресле.  
— Меня не было там в ту ночь, — его челюсти сжались, превращая выражение его лица в гримасу. — Но Саймон говорит правду, так что у нас есть свидетель.

Мелиорн не сводил с них взгляда долгое мгновение, прежде чем опуститься обратно в кресло.  
— Хорошо. В этот раз я приму свидетельства вампира и магов и поверю, что Джейс Вейланд не пытался обмануть нас всех. Временно, учитывая, чем закончиться сегодняшний разговор, — он уставился прямо в глаза Алека. — Так что начнем. Что Конклаву от нас нужно, Сумеречный охотник? Зачем ты нас созвал здесь?

Алек заставил себя дышать медленнее, хотя и понимал, что ему не обмануть Рафаэля, который мог слышать его быстрое сердцебиение, или Люка, который мог учуять его страх. Он встретил взгляд Мелиорна спокойно и занял свое место в другом конце стола, напротив Магнуса и Дот, но не сел. Пока.

— Для начала, я хочу поблагодарить вас всех, что пришли, и Магнуса за его гостеприимство. Я знаю, что вы оказываете мне большую услугу уже тем, что появились здесь, и я ценю это, — он слегка поклонился, оказывая Нежити любезность, которую мало кто, а может и вовсе никто, не мог ожидать от Сумеречного охотника. Столько лет его учили обращаться с Нежитью уверенно, с присущим нефилимам превосходством, и сейчас ему пришлось отодвинуть в сторону все эти учения и вести себя так смиренно, как только возможно. — Также я хочу, чтобы вы знали, я выступаю без ведома и разрешения Конклава. На предыдущих встречах они избрали позицию абсолютной нетерпимости, и мне приказали проинструктировать Охотников Нью-Йоркского Института. Если они обнаружат, что я созвал эту встречу, меня могут приговорить за предательство и лишить рун, — Люк и Магнус содрогнулись, Саймон выглядел встревоженным. — Я могу потерять столько же, если не больше, сколько и все вы. Но мадам Доротея права: Круг надо разрушить, иначе и Сумеречным охотникам, и Нежити наступит конец.

Он сделал паузу, чтобы все смогли осознать. Он днями репетировал начало этой встречи, полностью осознавая, что у него был только один шанс привести в жизнь свой вероломный план, и чем он рисковал ради этого.

— Это касается не только нас, не только Нью-Йорка. Конфликт распространяется на другие города, другие Институты. Чем больше рапортов о нападении Нежити на Охотников, тем сильнее Охотники верят в то, что, возможно, Валентин не ошибался. Не то ли самое происходило во времена первого восстания Круга? — он уверенно глянул на Люка и Магнуса для подтверждения, и те кивнули. — Валентин спровоцировал Нежить, а потом убедил Конклав, что именно Нежить была агрессором. Никто из нас не хочет повторения истории. Поэтому я здесь, чтобы предложить — нет, настоять — на нашей совместной работе в поиске выхода из положения, в самом начале войны, которую никому из нас не выиграть.

Последовала тишина и Алек, наконец, сел на свое место, принимая легкое поглаживание по спине от Джейса. Глянув на каждого участника собрания, он был рад увидеть, что все задумались.

— Почему Конклав отклонил прошение выдать Валентина для приведения приговора? — потребовала ответа Майя. — Они считают, что жизнь предателя важнее, чем наши законы?

— Они не выдали его, так как считают, что даже худший из Сумеречных охотником слишком хорош, для того, чтобы умереть от руки Нежити, — ответила помощница Мелиорна, имени которой Алек не знал.

Рафаэль стукнул ручкой по столу и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Майя и Джинеа правы. Твоя речь была интересна, Охотник, но что ты предложишь нам в поддержку своих слов? Или ты предлагаешь нам послушно вернуться к выполнению Соглашения? — спросил он, вызывающе глядя на Алека.

— Запрет на вход в Идрис, за исключением маленьких конвоированных групп, будто одно наше присутствие загрязняет землю Сумеречных Охотников, — усмехнулась Джинеа. — Закон, который диктует нам Конклав? Насмешки Охотников, когда мы требуем справедливости? Круг восстал из-за того, что Конклав верил в Валентинову ложь больше, чем в правду Нежити, и с тех пор ничего не изменилось.

Майя согласно кивнула.  
— Я не думаю, что кто-то из нас желает вернуться к статусу кво, который дает возможность Охотникам быть судьями, присяжными и палачами для нас всех, особенно, если нам не у кого просить помощи.

— В то же время, мы все должны быть ответственными, а примитивные защищенными, — спокойно сказал Люк. Он посмотрел на Рафаэля и Магнуса. — Камиллу следовало остановить десятки лет тому назад. С тех пор, как я возглавил Нью-Йоркскую стаю, я работаю над бунтующими вервольфами, но и у нас бывают промашки. Ошибкой Конклава было не совсем справедливое и равноправное Соглашение. Но сам принцип Закона и Соглашения просто требует некоторых доработок. Так что, с чего мы начнем?

***

Ему все еще было немного больно. Даже после всего, что произошло, Магнус не мог не гордиться Алеком, когда тот обращался к Нежити с такой серьёзностью. Магнуса всегда удивляло, что этот застенчивый, простодушный Охотник был отпрыском одной из наиболее самовлюбленных нефилимских династий, когда-либо встречавшихся магу. И склонность Алека удивлять его работала сегодня в полную силу.  
По велению Алека, Джейс достал стопку документов из папки, что они принесли, и принялся передавать копии по кругу. Алек явно уговорил своего задиристого брата вести себя так же серьезно, как он вел себя сам. Или, возможно, именно чувство вины научило Джейса смирению. Он не сказал ни слова в ответ на обвинения Мелиорна в ответственности за убийства в Институте.

Зато сказал Алек. Он был одновременно уверенным и ненавязчивым, наблюдая, как они внимательно просматривают полученные документы.  
— Это проекты договора, — объяснил он. — И прежде, чем вы спросите, да, они обсуждаемые. Я сложил все вместе, чтобы сохранить нам время и дать отправную точку, не для того, чтобы диктовать условия. В конце, это будет представлять то, что мы назовем Бруклинским Сумеречным Советом. Он будет состоять из пятнадцати членов, по три представителя от каждой расы: Сумеречных Охотников, магов, вампиров, вервольфов и Благого народа. Каждый в совете будет иметь равное значение. Как каждая раса будет выбирать кандидатов, останется на их внутреннее решение, но каждый из трех будет представлять свою расу, чтобы разное мнение было учтено. Вместо одного представителя, который якобы говорит за всех своих людей.

— Зачем? — спросил Мелиорн, он едва глянул на бумаги перед ним.

— Такая структура даст возможности вести переговоры по спорным вопросам между расами и действовать в качестве трибунала, когда Соглашения будут нарушены. Если фракция не будет следить за своими людьми, это будут делать другие, — ответил Джейс. — Так, каждая фракция будет нести ответственности за свой народ. Валентин — монстр, без сомнения, но я видел вампиров из притонов Камиллы, и насчет них я с ним согласен. Их следовало остановить задолго до этого, и когда этого не произошло, Конклав начал действовать. Или я неправ?

Рафаэль сжал зубы на мгновение, затем махнул головой.  
— Ты прав. Как лидер клана, я должен был раньше узнать о делах Камиллы и разобраться с ними. Тем не менее, именно вмешательство Охотников побудило Камиллу совершить эти действия, — он глянул на Саймона, что заставило того неуверенно поежиться в своем кресле. — Кровь убитых примитивных в этих притонах на руках твоих людей, не моих. Вы не можете заставлять нас соблюдать правила, на которые сами же плюете, как только они становятся вам неудобны. И это заставляет меня задуматься, могу ли я верить в то, что нас не предадут наши союзники в этот раз так же, как это сделали при прошлом нашем альянсе.

— Ты прав, — медленно начал Алек. — Иззи и Клэри получили выговор, и если бы они поступили также при этом соглашении, то с ними бы разбирались внутри Института или они предстали бы пред трибуналом. Суть в том, чтобы поддерживать рамки Соглашения и автономию наших людей одновременно, устраняя неравноправность и небрежность, с которыми порой в Конклаве относятся к Соглашению. Это означает большую ответственность для всех нас, включая Сумеречных охотников.

Люк присвистнул себе под нос, отстукивая пальцами по своей копии договора.  
— Алек, парень, ты не шутил, когда говорил о том, как Конклав может отреагировать на это. Ты будешь счастливчиком, если все, что они сделают, это лишат тебя рун.

Алек на миг закрыл глаза, затем прошелся языком по губам и пожал плечами.  
— Я думаю, все зависит от того, насколько успешной будет эта затея. Если сработает, то все, что нам нужно будет сделать, это внести поправки в Соглашение. Мы разрешим восстание Нежити без кровопролития. Конклав не будет иметь причин для вмешательства, если только мы не провалимся в поддержании мира. Все, что их волнует, это то, чтобы мы не подрывали их авторитет и не пытались сместить их. Мы просто внедрим локальное решение в локальную проблему.

— А если Конклав увидит это в другом ключе? — спросил Магнус, уставившись на Алека до тех пор, пока тот не прекратил попыток избежать его взгляда.

— Тогда начнется война, и то, лишат меня рун или нет, станет наименьшей из всех проблем, — ответил ему Охотник.

Мелиорн наклонился вперед, поставив руки перед собой на стол.  
 — Что я слышу здесь, это то, что Конклав может вклиниться, признать это все недействительным и аннулировать, — обозначил он. — В таком случае мы ничего не получим, и этот договор можно посчитать своего рода политическим представлением. Забавная диверсия, но абсолютно бессмысленная. В конце концов, Конклав все еще будет диктовать, к кому применять закон и когда. Какие гарантии того ты можешь нам предложить, что если придется выбирать между поддержанием мира в этом «Бруклинском Сумеречном Совете» и предубеждениями Конклава, ты выберешь своих союзников?

Алек расцепил свои руки и повернул их ладонями вверх на столе. Магнус без труда распознал язык тела, все другие впрочем тоже. Руки на виду. Открыты. Безоружны. Ничего не скрыто. Предложение мира.  
— Если Конклав попытается нарушить работу совета, я и каждый из последовавших за мной Охотников, отделимся от Конклава и сформируем свой собственный Институт, который будет уважать наш альянс.

В животе Магнуса словно камень упал. Если Конклав узнает об этом, они посчитают Алека предателем. Пленение, лишение рун, пытки. Магнус был уверен, что это даже не полный список того, что могло ожидать Алека и всех его последователей в ответ на такие заявления.

— Давайте проясним, — продолжил Алек, угрожающе глядя на Мелиорна и Рафаэля. — Если до этого дойдет, мы не будем подстрекать или поддерживать какие-либо акты неспровоцированной агрессии против Конклава. Но мы будем защищать себя и наш альянс. Это только в том случае, если Конклав не был спровоцирован нарушением Соглашения. Пока ваш народ будет придерживаться границ, у Конклава не будет причин атаковать вас. Если они все равно это сделают, тогда они выступят агрессорами, и мы станем на сторону Договора и поддержим вас.

Они снова замолчали, обдумывая слова Алека. И только Джейс решился нарушить тишину, его голос был почти умоляющим.  
— Вы же видите, что он ставит на кон все ради вас. Для всех нас. Чтобы спасти жизни. Что он может еще сделать, чтобы вас убедить?

— Да, это бескорыстное предложение действительно волнующее, — промолвил Мелиорн. — Но не так давно Алек Лайтвуд был тем, кто лично сопровождал меня в Город Костей для пыток и возможной смерти от рук Безмолвных Братьев по приказу Конклава. И теперь меня интересует, по какому поводу такие изменения? С каких пор тебя так беспокоит спасение жизней Нежити?

Отчаянная усталость отразилась на лице Алека, порождая болезненный комок в груди Магнуса.  
— Мелиорн, прожив все свои столетия — миллениумы? — неужели ты ни разу не приходил к пониманию, что в чем-то ошибся, и пытался сделать это правильно? — вклинился маг.

— Возможно, — мелиорново красивое лицо исказила усмешка, которую Магнусу тут же захотелось стереть. — Но, как прежде говорил Рафаэль, это все лишь красивые слова без чего-либо, способного подтвердить их. Под Заветом и Соглашением Конклав относился к нам, как к второсортным жителям. Как ты можешь утверждать, что предложенный тобой Совет будет чем-то отличаться? Ты сам являешься наследником людей, которые однажды были частью Круга Валентина Моргенштерна. Людей, которые принимали нелегальные, противоправные меры против Нежити, меры, которые Конклав любыми способами рационализировал и игнорировал. Предубеждения, которые всасывались вместе с материнским молоком. Откуда нам знать, что ты будешь относиться к нам, как к равным, поступать с нами так, будто наши жизни имеют такую же ценность как и твоя?

— Чего ты хочешь, Мелиорн? — спросил Джейс прямо. — Прекрати ходить вокруг да около и переходи прямо к сути.

— Бумаги — даже подписанные кровью — мелкая бюрократия, которую можно легко обойти или интерпретировать как угодно. Они никак не изменят образа мышления тех, кто их подписывает. Моя Королева желает видеть Нежить, стоящую рядом с Нефилимами, как действительно равные, прежде чем она решит рассмотреть любые договоренности.

Алек нахмурил брови, и Магнус почувствовал первые ростки тревоги. Мелиорн расставлял ловушку. Люк также чувствовал это и завозился беспокойно на месте.

— Места рядом с нами в Совете недостаточно? — спросил Алек. — Это больше, чем Конклав предлагал вам когда-либо.

— А также совсем не испробовано. Реальность может совсем не соответствовать предложенному, — Мелиорн приподнял бровь, с вызовом уставившись на Алека. — Если бы Сумеречный Охотник, представительного ранга в вашей администрации в Институте, женился на Нежити, породнился, это стало бы сильным подтверждением твоих намерений для Нежити. Возможно, даже достаточным для того, чтобы моя Королева рассмотрела твой договор.

— Брак? Ты же не серьезно? — воскликнул Джейс. — В случае, если ты не заметил, часть сегодняшней встречи была посвящена тому, чтобы ввести общество Охотников в двадцать первый век.

— Если ты желаешь продемонстрировать нам свои прогрессивные взгляды, возможно, тебе не стоит так пренебрежительно отзываться о наших культурных ценностях, — смерил Джейса взглядом Благой. — Межрасовый брак является прекрасным способом укрепить альянс. Даже Сумеречные охотники прибегают к этому, если под вопросом честь семьи, не так ли? — продолжил он, глядя прямо на Алека. Магнус сжал кулак, пряча всполохи магии.

Люк вздохнул с отвращением.  
— Не будь мудаком, Мелиорн.

— Дети Луны молоды. Смертны. Они не придерживаются традиций. Но многие Благие, вампиры и маги жили в те времена, когда подобные сделки заключались везде. Они ни в коем случае не посчитают это устаревшим методом, — неумолимо продолжал Мелиорн. — Это прекрасный способ ведения переговоров. Благие используют его до сих пор.

— О, я понял, — фыркнул Джейс. — Слушай, если ты так пытаешься заключить сделку с Иззи, я не хочу тебя огорчать, но мне кажется, она двигается дальше.

Рафаэль напрягся, садясь ровнее, привлекая внимание Магнуса, но ничего не сказал.

 — И снова одно и то же, — Мелиорн усмехнулся. — Даже если бы мы все еще виделись, я бы с радостью посмотрел на количество твоих костей, сломанных Изабель за одну только идею того, чтобы она остепенилась. Но нет. Я не могу предлагать свою кандидатуру. Никто из моих людей не выйдет по своей воле за Охотника, причинившего нам столько горя, что вычеркивает из списка тебя, Джейс Вейланд, и слухи ходят, что Клэри Фейрчайлд также недоступна. Что оставляет твоего Главу Института единственным Охотником с достаточным влиянием, чтобы это удовлетворило мою Королеву. Если пожелаешь, я могу предоставить список свободных Благих дев, которые будут рады разделить с тобой тяготы правления Институтом.

— Раз уж тебя так хорошо информируют, тебе следует свериться с данными, Мелиорн, — сквозь сжатые зубы промолвил Алек. — Ты должен знать, что девы не совсем в моем вкусе.

Магнус моргнул удивленно. Не так давно, Алек ни за что не согласился бы озвучить подобное прилюдно. События предыдущих месяцев явно изменили не только его политические взгляды.

Взгляд Алека стрельнул в его сторону всего лишь на миг, но этого было достаточно Магнусу, чтобы возвратиться в недалекие воспоминания о том, как он взглянул вверх после поцелуя Камиллы и увидел Алека, стоящего прямо там, выглядящего так, словно его ударили. О том, что Алек отменил свадьбу, Магнус узнал только несколько часов спустя. На тот момент уже было слишком поздно.

Он вернулся в настоящее, когда Мелиорн отмахнулся от слов Алека, взмахом руки.  
— Нас не беспокоят такие тривиальные вещи, как гендер потенциального партнера.

— А что насчет вида? — спросил Люк. — Будет ли ваша Королева одинаково воспринимать соглашение о равности Нежити, если Алек, или кто-то из его людей, женится на вервольфе или вампире? Или это только попытка поставить одного из ваших людей во главе Института?

— Я не думаю, что кто-то из моего клана захочет жениться на Охотнике, — спокойно ответил Рафаэль. — Но в любом случае, меня также интересует этот вопрос.

Мелиорн нахмурился, раздумывая.  
— Замечательно. До тех пор, пока есть доказательства того, что нефилимы считают нас всех — не смотря на вид — равными достаточно, чтобы жениться, моя Королева обещает удовлетворить ваше прошение о рассмотрении Договора. Я уполномочен сообщить вам, что до тех пор, пока переговоры ведутся или в случае, если решения так и не будет принято, Благой Народ будет придерживаться своих собственных границ и не будет помогать ни одной из сторон конфликта между Сумеречными охотниками и другой Нечистью. Однако попытки затянуть или отменить эти переговоры на неопределенный срок приведут к возобновлению военных действий. Больше я ничего не могу вам предложить.

Вслед за Мелиорном поднялись все остальные. Он и его лейтенант выскользнули из комнаты, ясно давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Рафаэль тщательно разравнял документы переданные ему Джейсом и, сложив их вместе со своими заметками, передал Саймону, едва не уронившему документы при попытке засунуть их в папку.

 — Я обдумаю твое предложение и обсужу его с лидерами других кланов, — сказал он Алеку. — Я свяжусь с тобой в случае, если мы захотим внести изменения. Или если мы предпочтем отказаться.

Алек слегка склонил голову.  
— Спасибо Рафаэль. Я ценю то, что ты уделил мне свое время.

Люк хлопнул Алека по плечу по пути к выходу, вслед за Рафаэлем и Саймоном.  
— Хороший старт, Алек. Просто нужно время.

— Это, конечно, если мы действительно можем доверять сказанному, — прошептала Майя, одаривая Джейса убийственным взглядом, заставляя того поежиться. Джейс открыл было рот, но так ничего и не сказал, и спустя мгновение Майя, с отвращением махнув головой, пронеслась через двери.

— Не сдавайся пока, — вздохнув, сказал Люк и последовал за девушкой.

Дот отправилась отдохнуть, сотворив портал в ее собственную квартиру, и Магнус попытался занять себя сооружением коктейля в то время, как Алек с Джейсом вели короткий разговор одними взглядами. Джейс ушел, не сказав ни слова, оставив их одних, второй раз с тех пор, как Магнус пытался отговорить Алека от женитьбы — так как Магнус не был уверен, что может считать те часы, которые он провел у постели бессознательного Алека, пытаясь не дать ему умереть.

Месяцами он представлял, что скажет, будь у него малейшая возможность поговорить с Алеком, объясниться. Но сейчас, глядя на то, как Алек неуверенно переступает у его порога…  
Магнус не мог представить с чего начать.


	2. Шаткое положение.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алек и Магнус обсуждают намерения Алека.

\- Остерегайся Мелиорна – решился нарушить агонизирующую тишину Магнус. – Фейри не просто так получили свою скользкую репутацию. –

\- Я знаю – закрыв глаза, Алек глубоко вздохнул – Учитывая их оправданное возмущение насчет произошедшего в Институте, я предпочел ничего им не отвечать и выбрать примирительный тон. –

Магнус взмахнул головой на это, _"да,но"_ … пожал плечами как делал иногда, и было почти больно осознать, как сильно Алек соскучился за его изящными жестами.

\- Это соглашение практически дает Благим ключ к Институту. Он заставил тебя предложить все, а сам не пообещал ничего взамен. –

\- Если я только не выйду замуж – Алек выдохнул практически с отвращением.

\- Нет, даже тогда. Он водит тебя за нос Алек – Магнус двинулся к нему, но вовремя остановился, будто сам себя поймал, прежде чем подошел слишком близко. Он уронил руки по бокам и нахмурился. – Мелиорн не сказал, что согласится с Договором, в случае если ты сочетаешься браком с Нежитью. Он сказал, что Королева _рассмотрит_ Договор если ты продемонстрируешь равноправное отношение к жителям Нижнего Мира. Он умно поступил предложив брак, но сделано это было только для того, чтобы завуалировать то, что он не сказал. Даже если ты выйдешь замуж, они могут решить, что ты все еще относишься к Нежити как низшим существам и пошел на брак против желания. Или они могут «рассмотреть» Договор и все равно отказаться. Вот почему тебе надо быть осторожным. Он заставил тебя поверить, что ты слышишь именно то, что хочешь, тогда как на самом деле он ничего тебе не сказал. Ты можешь дать им все, что они хотят, но они все равно найдут способ выкрутиться и не подписать Договор, если они этого не хотят. –

Глаза Алека начали пульсировать, и он прижал к ним пальцы, надеясь, что головная боль, которая поселилась за глазами на протяжении последних месяцев стихнет.

\- Без Благого Народа, Совет не заработает, - сказал он, забирая руки от лица. – Их слишком много, их воины слишком сильны и слишком хорошо тренированы. Они выведены из себя из-за бойни, и не забудут это. Им хочется крови и если Конклав не отдаст им Валентина, они возьмут нашу вместо этого. Особенно Джейса. Мне нужно было предложить им хоть что-то. –

\- Ты не можешь дать им требуемое, Александр. Не полностью . –

Алек нахмурился из-за абсолютной уверенности в голосе Магнуса.

\- Почему нет? – Магнус хмыкнул насмешливо, что было странно, так как из всех людей, именно он должен был знать лучше. Он зажмурился, будто ему было больно, а затем посмотрел на Алека пустым взглядом.

\- Мне нужен воздух и немного алкоголя для этого разговора, - прошептал он. – Напиток? –

\- Господи да – благодарно вздохнул Алек. Не потому что ему предложили выпить, а потому что разговор обещал быть обнадеживающим. Услышав такой чувственный ответ Магнус моргнул.

\- Никогда не видел, чтобы ты так сильно хотел коктейль. –

\- Ну да, у меня был трудный месяц – прошептал Алек, опять потирая лоб. – Я выпью и болиголов, если это даст мне несколько минут тишины и покоя. –

Грустно улыбнувшись, Магнус двинулся к спиралевидной кованой лестнице. Алек последовал за ним наверх к удивительно уютному саду на крыше.

\- Присаживайся пожалуйста – пригласил маг. – А я притворюсь, что не услышал, будто мои прекрасные напитки лишь немного предпочтительнее яда. –

Щеки Алека раскраснелись. Он скользнул в уютное, мягкое кресло.

\- Прости, я просто… не любитель выпить. Мне нечасто приходилось, и я – я никогда на самом деле не занимался социальными действиями предполагающими выпивку. Как правило я учился, или разделывался с бумагами, в то время как Джейс с Иззи были в другом конце комнаты выпивая шоты из бутылки текилы, которую они умыкнули у родителей, так что я никогда не пробовал это. –

Улыбка Магнуса стала ярче и шире.

\- Почему ты сразу не сказал? Тогда что-то сладкое? – он щелкнул пальцами, и возле локтя Алека появилась дымящаяся кружка.

\- Что это? – спросил охотник, не удержав смешка от вида двойной горы взбитых сливок возвышающихся над краями.

\- Горячий шоколад с мятным ликером. Вкусно и успокаивающе. Не мой любимый напиток, но моя подруга Катарина клянется в том, что это лучший напиток для расслабления. –

Алек сделал глоток и счастливо вздохнул. Какао был крепким и кремовым, а мята легко пощипывала язык, нотка алкоголя была едва слышна и не портила вкус напитка.

\- Она права, и правда вкусно. Спасибо. –

\- Не за что. Я никому не скажу, что глава Нью-Йоркского Института любит пить какао и релаксировать , если попросишь – Магнус не отводил от Алека взгляда, пока тот не облизал бездумно свои губы, стирая следы сливок, оставшиеся там. Прочистив горло, Магнус посмотрел в сторону, между ними пролегла неуютная тишина. Магнус налил в стакан что-то янтарного цвета, что скорее всего могло с легкостью обжечь Алеку глотку, пожелай он попробовать, затем грациозно опустился в кресло и поджал ноги под себя. - Слушай, Алек. Я пытаюсь сказать… Ты Сумеречный Охотник изнутри и снаружи. Для тебя очень важны традиции твоей культуры. И до тех пор, пока ты пытаешься не поддаваться наиболее фанатичным идеям присущим вам, это не плохо. – Магнус сделал большой глоток своего напитка, будто собирался с силами и продолжил. – Но этот традиционализм, может воспрепятствовать тому браку, что предлагает Мелиорн, буд-то бы способному убедить Королеву Фейри –

Алек обхватил кружку руками, согревая почти обжигающим теплом свои пальцы. Сейчас в раннюю весну на крыше было слегка прохладно, особенно ночью, и слова сказанные Магнусом не помогали согрется.

\- Как? –

Магнус подарил бокалу горестный взгляд.

\- До тех пор пока ты не придёшь в золотом на церемонию Сумеречных Охотников, и нанесешь Руну Союза – которую не сможет принять никто из Нежити – ты не примешь этот брак как настоящий. Как равный брак. Благие используют это чтобы подтвердить их сомнения в твоей способности демонстрировать равноправное отношение к Нежити, – Алек на миг спрятался за большой кружкой, пытаясь придумать ответ. Столько месяцев прошло с тех пор как Магнус уговаривал его передумать насчет свадьбы с Лидией, и они снова здесь, снова спорят на тему его брачных перспектив. Если бы у него были силы на это, он бы оценил иронию.

\- Но это не так, - сказал он наконец. – Только потому, что брак будет другим, не значит, что он будет менее ценным. Сумеречные охотники женились на Нежити и раньше. Это не запрещено. –

Губы Магнуса недовольно сжались.

\- Да, и мы прекрасно знаем, как охотники относятся к подобным бракам, разве нет? Люк раньше был Охотником. Они с Джослин может и не были женаты, но они прожили вместе почти двадцать лет. И в итоге, если бы он не исчез тогда , его все равно не пустили бы провести ее Траурный Обряд, и не дали бы утешить молодую женщину которую он помогал растить. -  

Алек склонил голову, под тяжестью воспоминаний о Джослин.

\- Может в этом и суть? – прошептал он. – Нежить будет рассматривать это как значимый брак, и если я буду относиться к ним как к равным, видеть их как равных, тогда их мнение о браке станет так же, если не больше, важным для меня, чем мнение Сумеречных Охотников. -

Магнус вздохнул тяжело. Его кольца легко стукнули о стекло, когда он сделал еще один глоток.

\- Мелиорн пытается завести тебя в ловушку – повторил он. – Твой парабатай, может и не намеренно, ответственен за ту резню, и только ты стоишь на пути между Нежитью желающей растерзать его и Джейсом. Если ты женишься на Нежити – особенно мужчине из Нижнего Мира – ты потеряешь защиту и поддержку Конклава, тем более когда они узнают что ты говорил о предательстве. А они узнают. Благие убедятся в этом. И если тебя приговорят и лишат рун, путь к Джейсу будет открыт.

\- Черт – Алек допил свой шоколад, и крепко сцепил пальцы на пустой кружке, чтобы не бросить ее на землю от отчаянья. – Магнус – Нижний Мир готов начать войну, а Институт едва ли способен справится с обычной демонской активностью в городе размером с Нью-Йорк. Мои родители почти не разговаривают со мной с тех пор как я отменил свадьбу и рассказал им причину, моя сестра почти не разговаривает вообще, я все еще не знаю, как говорить с Клэри, после того, как я убил ее мать, а Джейс утопает в вине за участие в резне. Конклаву все равно; они не сделали меня главой Института в знак доверия; они послали меня на борт тонущего корабля, так чтобы у них был козел отпущения. У меня больше нет идей. Мне нужно хоть что-то, что можно просто решить. Один простой ответ.

К сожалению, стакан Магнуса не имел ответов на все вопросы. Он вглядывался туда неоправданно долгое количество времени, ожидая, что все решиться само по себе. Он пялился так долго, что услышал как Алек с тихим стуком поставил кружку на стол и с легким шуршанием кресла и кожанки поднялся.

\- Мне пора возвращаться в Институт – сказал он с тяжестью в голосе.

Магнус едва ли мог винить его. Не смотря на кучу вещей, которые им надо было обсудить, очередной брак по расчету Алека был далеко не главным. Они даже не коснулись этих тем. И такими темпами вряд ли коснуться.

Сжав руки вокруг бокала так сильно, что кольца врезались в пальцы, Магнус позвал.

\- Александр – Тот остановился у двери ведущей к лестнице. Ему явно было трудно держаться ровно. Он повернул голову назад, словно спрашивая, _что еще?_ каждым своим движением.

\- Да? –

\- Если ты и правда собираешься сделать это, то ни в коем случае ты не примешь ни одного из кандидатов Благих. –

\- Да, я вроде как понял это, - невесело улыбнулся тот. – Но спасибо за предупреждение. –

\- Я не закончил. Благие могут быть хитрыми и двуличными, но меня не это беспокоит. – Магнус поднялся со своего места, и закружил по саду, тогда как Алек развернулся полностью, чтобы посмотреть на него. – Тебе нужен кто-то сильный. Кто-то чья репутация вызовет хотя бы подобие уважение Конклава. Кого-то кто имеет достаточно длинную историю дружественного отношения и помощи Сумеречным Охотникам. Благие никогда не смогут предоставить тебе подобное. И как Рафаэль заметил, вампиры не заинтересованы. Даже не смотря на достаточную прогрессивность взглядов, вервульфы слишком категоричны насчет резни. Люк едва держит их в узде. Никто из них не согласиться. –

Алек моргнул медленно. Один раз. Второй. Магнус практически видел, как шестеренки вращаются в его голове.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что мне нужен маг? – уточнил он осторожно.

Магнус заставил себя остановиться и обернуться, чтобы встретить Алека лицом к лицу, сцепляя ладони перед собой. Его сердце тяжело билось, а место над верхней губой покрылось потом. Воспоминание о последнем разе, когда Алек его отверг, все еще было свежо в памяти, даже спустя столько месяцев. Он клялся больше никогда не делать подобного, но вот он здесь. Немного в этом был виноват Конклав, использующий Алека, как козла отпущения. Вот что заставило его. Алек был слишком добрым и хотел сделать слишком много хорошего, чтобы бросать его на съедение волкам вот так. Магнус расправил плечи.

\- Я, Алек. Тебе нужен я. – Он попытался на этом и остановиться. Ожидал увидеть на лице Алека неизбежный отказ и был готов к этому. Но ничего подобного не случилось. Магнус снова начал шагать по саду, его жесты стали резкими от волнения. - Я никогда на самом деле не задумывался над браком. Но Дот права. Люди умирают, и если мы можем сделать подобный Договор действительным, тогда это того стоит. Я знаю, что у меня есть некоторая репутация, но на самом деле в большей степени она существует лишь из-за ханжеских представлений Нефилимов. Я никогда не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы наслаждаться удовольствиями, которые мне предлагали разные столетия. Все новое и модное отвлекало меня от подсчетов тех годов, что уже прошли. Он глянул на Алека, но увидев хмурый взгляд продолжил. - Но это не значит, что я неверен в отношениях. Как раз наоборот. Я проводил десятилетия иногда и целую жизнь с одним партнером. Никто из них не хотел выйти за меня, или они просто не спрашивали, но в любом случае это никогда не было проблемой. –

Алек все еще сохранял молчание, и тяжело было сказать, было ли это лучше или хуже чем явный отказ. Но тишина была нежеланна, поэтому Магнус продолжил свой лепет.

\- У меня весомая репутация в Нижнем Мире, и это нам на руку. Для некоторых, я был кем-то вроде учителя, когда они пытались найти себя – у него заканчивались доводы. Пришло время принять последствия. – Ты уже знаком с моей магической силой. И не смотря на мое пренебрежительное отношение к некоторым вещам, на политическом поприще я могу быть весьма проницательным. –

\- Без сомнения. Я видел это сегодня – на переносице Алека залегла глубокая складка, его руки свисали по бокам, а пальцы потирались друг о друга бездумно. – Магнус, я не знаю что сказать. Это очень щедрое предложение. –

\- Но ты отказываешься. – Магнус попытался выдавить улыбку, но не смог. – Я понимаю. –

\- Я не… Я не говорю нет… я просто… я – Алек взмахнул рукой перед своим лицом, будто пытаясь достать мысли з своей головы. Затем его рука тяжело упала и он посмотрел на Магнуса озадачено. – Я не знаю, что это будет значить. –

Этого Магнус не ожидал. Вернувшись к креслу, Магнус свернулся на нем немного больше чем до этого, а затем приглашающе посмотрел на кресло в котором Алек сидел.

\- Не уверен, что понимаю. – Вместо того чтобы сесть, Алек предпочел пройтись вдоль маленького убежища Магнуса. Свечи сосульки висящие вокруг касались его головы, когда он проходил под ними.

\- Когда я сделал предложение Лидии, мы оба точно знали, что нас ждет. Мы уважаем друг друга и хорошо работаем вместе, у нас общие представления. Никто из нас не притворялся, что это было что-то, чем оно не было. -

\- Крепкое партнерство, я помню – прошептал Магнус. – Ты думаешь, что у нас так не получиться? –

\- Нет, получиться. Просто – Алек посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – У нас также есть история. Нечто большее. Разве нет? –

Он спросил так осторожно, что Магнусу немедленно захотелось убедить его. Он едва смог заставить себя остаться неподвижным в кресле, и сосредоточиться на практической стороне вопроса.

\- Из-за того что, давай говорить прямо, мы чувствуем друг к другу? – Магнус пожал плечами. – Неужели симпатия, и возможность чего-то большего настолько плохая вещь? –

\- Возможно? – Алек сложил руки на груди и слегка сгорбился. – Это все усложняет. И если у нас не срастется, это может разрушить и все остальное, ты так не думаешь? –

\- Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но брак никогда не может ничего гарантировать – сухо ответил Магнус. – Но по некоторым необъяснимым причинам люди все еще считают его стоящим риска. И если ты настаиваешь на практическом взгляде на вещи, то наше нечто большее, может стать ключом к загадке о том как обойти все уловки Фейри. Ты можешь называть это преградой. Я назову – потенциалом. –

Магнус наблюдал, как он обдумывает это. К счастью Алек опустил свои руки, он расслабился и открылся.

\- Потенциал. Мне это нравиться – разразился мрачным смехом. – Что ж, в худшем случае, тебе придется повозиться со мной лет сорок, пятьдесят максимум. –

\- Я услышал, да, где-то между? – спросил Магнус, отбрасывая желание поведать Алеку, насколько не смешной ему показалась его шутка. Это совсем не походило на то, как он себе представлял ту ситуацию, когда он наконец сделает кому-то предложение. Не то чтобы он на самом деле это представлял.

\- Да – сказал Алек неуверенно, но затем повторил с большей твердостью. – Да. – Он застыл неуверенно на мгновение, а затем одарил Магнуса самоуверенной улыбкой. - Я уже проходил это раньше; ты думаешь, я знаю, что делать дальше. –

\- Ну, я нет, так что, боюсь нам придется познать это. – Магнус вздохнул. Ожидание разочарования в нем потихоньку угасало. – Ты выглядишь измученным Алек. Уже поздно, так что, давай мы отложим это на день. Иди и отдохни. Поговори с Джейсом и Иззабель… ты наверное захочешь придержать разговор со своими родителями, пока у нас не появится план. Возвращайся завтра, и мы продолжим обсуждать с этого же места. –

\- Я прийду поздно – сказал Алек кивая. – Очень поздно. У нас слишком мало рук, чтобы я мог не патрулировать, так что я разбираюсь с административными делами днем и охочусь ночью. –

\- Я удостоверюсь, чтобы у меня был кофе, - заверил его Магнус, сопротивляясь желанию спросить Алека, когда же он спит. – Спокойной ночи Александр. –

Алек задержался у выхода, импульс, который Магнус мог вполне понять, из-за того как все странно было между ними, учитывая что теперь они обручены. В конце концов, Алек засунул руки в карманы кожанки и направился к двери.

\- Спокойной ночи, Магнус – он улыбнулся легко, стеснительный Охотник, которого Магнус однажды встретил и который очаровал его месяцы назад, показался через стену из усталости и отчаяния. – И спасибо тебе. –

Он ушел до того как Магнус смог отвлечь себя от этой улыбки достаточно, чтобы связать в кучу слова.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - щелчком пальцев он снова наполнил свой бокал и приподнял его словно в тосте. – Поздравляю, Магнус. Ты выходишь замуж. –


	3. Запоздалый разговор.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Магнус и Алек встречаются чтобы обсудить помолвку, но говорят обо всем на свете кроме этого.

Легонько постучав, Иззи заглянула в кабинет Алека.  
\- Привет, старший братец. Я получила твое сообщение, чего хотел? –   
\- Проходи. Джейс скоро будет – Иззи опустилась на одно из кресел и сложила руки на коленях. Она улыбалась, но все той же отвлеченной улыбкой, которую использовала на протяжении всех этих дней, буд-то ее мысли были в совершенно другом месте. Или так, или полумертвое состояние, в другом виде она не появлялась. Конечно, она должно быть так же уставала как и сам Алек, учитывая нехватку охотников в Институте. Ему надо будет проверить список патрулей чтобы узнать не перерабатывает ли она слишком сильно.  
\- Ты нашел ее… О привет, Иззи – улыбнувшись Джейс зашел в комнату и упал на кресло рядом с Охотницей. – Ну, мы все собрались. Чего хотел? -   
Алек глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, уперся бедрами в край стола.  
\- Вчера, поздно ночью, мы с Магнусом обсуждали, как прошло собрание, - начал он, осторожно подбирая слова.  
\- Я слышала, что прошло не очень – с легким сочувствием сказала Иззи.  
Джейс глянул на нее резко.  
\- Слышала откуда? – требовательно спросил он. – Я писал тебе всю ночь, хотел встретиться с тобой, чтобы все рассказать. Ты так и не ответила. –   
\- Прости, уум, у меня сел телефон – Иззи улыбнулась неуверенно. – Я столкнулась с Саймоном. На патрулировании. Он мне все рассказал. –   
\- Правда, - недоверчиво продолжил Джейс. – Ты видимо поздно закончила патруль, поскольку когда мы с Саймоном и Люком вышли из Охотничьей Луны, где обсуждали встречу, был почти рассвет. –   
Иззи только пожала плечами.  
\- Когда у тебя есть возможность ходить под солнцем, тебе не приходиться бежать домой до первых лучей. Это делает возможными встречи на рассвете. И ты поступаешь безрассудно, приходя в Охотничью Луну. Странно, что Майя не попыталась отравить твой напиток – повернувшись к Алеку, она улыбнулась шире, своей фальшивой улыбкой. – Что ты собирался сказать? –   
Некоторое время Джейс продолжал смотреть на нее с прищуром, но затем вернул внимание Алеку.  
\- Да продолжай. Магнус придумал что-то? –   
\- Он сказал, что Мелиорн может нас подставить не меньше чем тремя разными способами, что я и так понял. Но было приятно узнать, что это не моя паранойя. К сожалению, Благие загнали меня в тупик. – Алек погладил кончиками пальцев покрытие стола. – Я должен выйти замуж за Нежить и убедить их в том, что считаю этот брак действительным, не смотря на то, что он не будет проходить по всем традициям Сумеречных Охотников, а своего мужа воспринимать как равного. В другом случае, они даже не попытаются рассмотреть Договор, а если они его не подпишут, мы ничего не получим. –   
\- Это жесткое условие – нахмурилась Иззи. - Что Магнус предложил? –   
Алек облизал губы и закрыл глаза, давая себе минутку, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Он предложил мне выйти за него. И я согласился. –   
Джейс с Иззи оба уставились на него, ошеломленно. Затем, Джейс громко выдохнул, а Иззи наконец стала выглядеть так будто она полностью здесь и сейчас.  
\- О мой Бог, - воскликнула она. – Ты издеваешься надо мной? –   
\- Алек…Вау – залепетал Джейс. – Просто…черт. Ты уверен насчет этого? –   
\- Нет. Хотя вообще-то, да, уверен. – Алек постучал пальцами по своему блокноту. – Магнусу и мне… нам много чего надо обсудить. У нас много неразрешенных вопросов еще с времен моей свадьбы и, ну вы знаете, Камиллы. Но мне кажется, это может сработать. Он достаточно сильный для того чтобы Конклав хотя бы притворялся, что уважает его, жители Нижнего Мира уважают его. И в отличие от любой кандидатуры фейри, я могу быть уверен что Магнус не пытается таким образом пробраться в Институт с намерениями ослабить или уничтожить нас. Он не обязан был предлагать помощь, но предложил. Мне кажется, это чего-то да стоит. –   
\- Мама с ума сойдет, - выдохнула Иззи, ее глаза засверкали так, как давно не сверкали. – Не могу дождаться. Когда свадьба? –   
\- Ум, я не знаю – Алек беспомощно пожал плечами. – Скоро. Я думаю? Чем быстрее нам удастся провернуть затею с Договором, тем меньше возможностей у Конклава вмешаться. Мы встретимся с Магнусом вечером, для обсуждения деталей. –   
\- Дай узнать, когда вы решите, - попросила она, поднимаясь. – Мне надо идти. Солнце почти село. –   
Алек моргнул.  
\- И все. Ты просто так пойдешь на патрулирование? Я думал, ты задержишься хотя бы для того, чтобы поумолять меня разрешить тебе спланировать свадьбу. –   
\- Ой да ладно. Я тебя знаю, ты все время будешь меня уговаривать сделать все проще. Нет. Пусть теперь Магнус разбирается с твоим нытьем – она приподнялась на носочки и поцеловала его в щеку, но быстро отступила, когда Алек попытался обнять ее. – Мне надо бежать. –   
Как только двери за ней закрылась, Джейс посмотрел на брата изумленно.  
\- Окей, и что это только что было? –   
\- Черт его знает – Алек скользнул на освободившееся место Иззи, у него снова заболела голова. – Она перестала быть собой со времени демонской атаки. –   
\- Если честно, то и ты тоже – заметил Джейс, посмотрев на брата сочувствующе.  
\- Она никого не убивала. –   
\- Как и ты, Алек – Джейс вздохнул, когда Алек неуверенно пожал плечами. – Но я согласен с тем, что ты сказал. Я готов положить своё стеле на то, что Саймон подтвердит, что не видел ее этим утром. –   
\- Как еще она могла узнать о встрече? Мелиорн не может врать. Он сказал, что они прекратили встречи. Или он только подразумевал это? – прикрыв глаза ребром ладони Алек поднялся. – Я не знаю. Подумаю об этом позже. Пошли. Мне надо быстрей закончить патрулирование, чтобы встретиться с Магнусом для обсуждения… всего. –   
\- Так что, Магнус, да? – уголок рта Джейса приподнялся в озадаченной улыбке, когда он догнал Алека у выхода. – Я был немного сбит с толку твоей предыдущей свадьбой, но мне всегда казалось, что между вами было что-то. –   
Алек легко вздохнул, направляясь мимо командного центра в оружейную.   
\- Между нами могло что-то быть, но не произошло. Это было бы проблемой. Сейчас? Я не знаю. Возможно, что-то случиться и это будет прекрасно, возможно ничего не получиться и все будет странно, неловкость превратиться в катастрофу и в твердящую мне «я же говорила» маму, до конца жизни. –   
\- Ей – Джейс схватил Алека за плечо и заставил его повернуться к нему, чтобы взглянуть прямо в лицо. – Если ты так себя чувствуешь, то зачем делаешь это? –   
\- Честно? – Алек сглотнул и прикрыл глаза. – Потому что это может быть последняя возможность получить то, что я действительно хочу. Я не знаю его достаточно, пока, чтобы чувствовать что-то помимо заинтересованности. Но я чувствую, что у нас есть… потенциал – он схватился за это слово – слово Магнуса – как за талисман. – Да. Потенциал. –  
Джейс улыбнулся и хлопнул его по бицепсу, продолжив свой путь.  
\- Ну, в любом случае, в этот раз ты получишь больше чем в прошлый, когда ты решил жениться. У меня хорошее предчувствие. –   
Алек усмехнулся и схватил свой лук с подставки.  
\- Ты так говоришь только потому, что вы с Клэри наконец-то сошлись. –   
\- Ну, в конце концов, вы с Магнусом никогда не думали что вы родня. В смысле, я не соревнуюсь, Но в том, что касается препятствий в отношениях, я поставил чертовски высокую планку. –   
\- Ага, ты же так не любишь соревноваться, - отразил Алек, упиваясь выражением полнейшего счастья на лице Джейса. Он редко улыбался в эти дни, если только это не казалось Клэри. Влияния Валентина и того как он издевался над разумом Джейса уже было достаточно, но ужас Джейса из-за его роли в активации Меча Душ все только усугубил. И учитывая, как Алек все еще переживал из-за смерти Джослин, он мало чем мог помочь.  
То, что они отчаянно перерабатывали, было единственным, что удерживало их от срыва. Бывало, Алек толком не мог разобрать, его съедала собственная вина или Джейса.  
\- Это я так любезность оказываю, - Джейс пожал плечами и направился к выходу.

* * *

  
Как он и думал, было до смешного поздно, когда он наконец приполз в лофт Магнуса. И пока тот собирал какие-то вещи, Алек расположился на диване с чашкой кофе которая дожидалась его благодаря магу…  
…И он открыл глаза два часа спустя, обнаружив спокойно сидящего Магнуса рядом, его ноги были перекинуты через подлокотники кресла, в то время как он тихо читал.  
\- О, Боже, - простонал Алек. – Я не верю, что сделал это. Я бы спросил, подливал ли ты мне что-то в кофе, но я уверен, что это все просто я. Магнус, мне так жаль… -   
\- Никаких извинений – Магнус закрыл книгу с легким хлопком и встал на ноги. – Ты явно нуждался в отдыхе. Почему, как ты думаешь, я оставил тебя в комнате одного? Ты голоден? Мне кажется, ужин был давно. Я могу призвать несколько сэндвичей. Круглосуточная доставка тут недалеко достаточно неплоха. –   
\- Да, было бы замечательно – Алек попытался оттолкнуть смущение достаточно далеко для того чтобы выдавить улыбку, и то тепло с которым Магнус ее вернул было достаточным для того, чтобы Алек забыл, почему вообще был смущен изначально. – Спасибо, Магнус. –   
\- Всегда пожалуйста. –  
Его руки засияли и заискрили, и на журнальном столике появилась пара сэндвичей в упаковке, кофе, и какао возле локтя Алека. Схватив один из сэндвичей, он вернулся в кресло с довольным видом.  
\- Тебе нравиться заботится о людях, - не удержался Алек, чувствуя, как загорается лицо. Тем не менее, он продолжил. – Я подумал о том, как ты спасал Люка, или любого раненого. Это то кем ты являешься. –   
Магнус глянул на него косо.  
\- Мой секрет раскрыт. Не смотря на то, с каким трудом я прикидывался избалованным бессмертным, которого не заботит ничто кроме собственного удовольствия, правда всегда всплывает. –   
Алек вздохнул, а затем сказал то, с чем слишком долго затянул.  
\- Я хотел поблагодарить тебя. За то, что спас меня, ко…когда я пытался найти Джейса. Я хотел … Я собирался сказать раньше, но потом на Институт напал демон и Джослин…я… -   
\- Мне было очень жаль услышать, что произошло с Джослин, - мягко сказал Магнус в, то время, как Алек откусил огромный кусок сэндвича, чтобы прекратить свое щебетание. – И с тобой. –   
Пожевать, пожевать, проглотить. Алек использовал это время, чтобы выстроить вокруг себя стену.  
\- Я? Со мной ничего не произошло – с невеликом успехом, он попытался скрыть печаль в голосе.  
\- Мне так не кажется. – В глазах Магнуса было столько сострадания, что Алеку пришлось посмотреть в сторону, так как у него сжалось горло и защипало глаза. Аппетит резко пропал и он положил сэндвич на столик, вместо этого потянувшись за какао. – Такое подавление воли может быть весьма травматичным. –   
Алек сжал свою кружку, так сильно что точно обжег бы руки, будь какао немного горячее.  
\- Я впустил демона. Кроме меня некого винить. –   
\- А Изабель? Она была одержима как и ты? Она тоже виновата? –   
\- Что? – Алек так дернулся, что какао пролилось ему на колено, впитываясь в джинсы. – Нет, конечно нет, это не было… -   
\- Не было ее виной, - закончил Магнус в унисон с ним, не отводя взгляда. – Почему ты винишь себя, а ее нет? –   
У Алека не было ответа. По крайней мере такого, чтобы сказать вслух. Ни одного, который бы не оголил весь конфликт, напряжение и запрятанное разочарование, что разваливали его семью, с тех пор, как он отменил свадьбу.   
\- Александр, - тихо сказал Магнус, и оттого как Магнус, и только Магнус говорил его имя, что-то перевернулось внутри Алека. – Прошлой ночью, ты и Джейс сказали полной комнате людей, что вы новая генерация Сумеречных Охотников, поклявшиеся идти другой дорогой. Возможно, для начала было бы неплохо скинуть груз старого пути, и избавить себя от несправедливых и до невозможности завышенных стандартов, которых ты придерживался. –   
Магнус выразил свое неодобрения методами Маризы и Роберта Лайтвудов так тонко, что Алек не почувствовал нападки на его семью. Он только вздохнул.  
\- Возможно, ты прав, - сказал он после хорошего глотка какао с мятной отдушкой, что согревало его изнутри. – Кажется, иногда некоторые вещи лучше просто оставить позади. –   
\- Я знаю о чем говорю, - Магнус закатил глаза, взболтнув в стакане что-то, что скорее всего являлось водкой. – Кстати… Алек, я хочу объяснить то, что ты увидел после своей свадьбы.-   
\- Нет – Алек уверенно замотал головой. – У меня нет права судить, не после того как я… К тому же, ты думал я женюсь. –   
\- Ты прав. Я не должен тебе объяснять. Но если мы собираемся сделать это, я хочу это объяснить. – Магнус встретил его глаза искренним взглядом. – Ты выслушаешь меня? –   
Алек допил какао, но вцепился в кружку просто чтобы занять чем-то руки. Снова тяжело сглотнув он кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. –   
Рука Магнуса вспыхнула теплым светом, когда он наполнил снова кружку.   
\- Моя история с Камиллой сложная и очень неловкая. Но это история. Последний раз когда я связывался с ней по делам не касающимся Нижнего Мира был почти полтора века назад – он выдохнул, поворачивая бокал в руках. – То, что ты увидел тогда, был я ищущий нездорового утешения, у абсолютно бессердечной женщины. Она знает меня вдоль и в поперёк, и умеет играть на моих слабостях чтобы добыть желаемое. В основном в тот вечер все произошло исключительно по вине плохого выбора времени. –   
\- В основном мной, - усмехнулся Алек. – Я, ээм, слышал что ты сдал Камиллу Конклаву? –   
Магнус опустил взгляд.  
\- Это следовало давно сделать. Я должен был сделать это еще тогда, когда узнал, что она шантажировала Саймона, чтобы тот подписал прошение об убийстве. –   
\- Все равно, это было нелегко. –   
\- Да, - они замолкли, и Алек прихлебнул какао. Он чувствовал, как алкоголь расслабляет мышцы, которые были напряжены месяцами. Это сделало его сонным и немного сгладило неловкость.  
\- Мне жаль, - наконец сказал он. И до тех пор, пока Магнус не приподнял недоуменно брови, Алек не понял, что сказал это без контекста. – То что я сказал, будто-то ты играешь в игры, когда ты пытался поговорить со мной перед свадьбой. Это было несправедливо. И следовало выслушать тебя, когда ты пытался поговорить, после инцидента с Камиллой. Я набросился на тебя. Я так много с кем делал в то время, как Джейс пропал. Если честно, я до сих пор удивляюсь, почему люди все еще со мной разговаривают. Особенно Клэри.  
\- Из-за Джослин? –   
\- Ей и до того было сложно. Я пытался как мог исправить все, но… -   
\- Я слышал, о вашем визите к Айрис Роуз. –   
Алек простонал и откинул голову. Движение отбросило его назад немного больше чем ожидал, кажется его шея не желала держать его голову.  
\- Это почти стало катастрофой. Я думал, что ты рекомендовал Айрис Клэри. Мне следовало лучше знать. –   
\- Клэри очень похожа на мать, - уверенно сказал Магнус. Он поднялся и наполнил свой стакан, без магии, как он делал с Алеком, а из прозрачной хрустальной бутылки на ближайшем столе. – Как только она вобьёт себе что-то в голову, никому ее не переубедить. Я сам попадался на эту удочку. – Он встретил взгляд Алека. - Постарайся, чтобы твоя вина из-за произошедшего с Джослин не изменила того, как ты относишься к ней. Ей нужен кто-то способный остановить ее. Прежде чем она попадет в неприятности. Для нее это будет лучшим примером дружбы, даже если она и не поймет этого. –   
Алек кивнул, сжимая губы.   
\- Ты знаешь, в итоге, это приключение, возможно спасло мне жизнь. Мэдзи защитила меня, когда Валентин атаковал институт. Я все еще не знаю почему. Я просто был с ней дружелюбным. –   
\- Для ребенка который итак видел достаточно жестокости, немножко доброты, воспринимается как акт героизма. – Магнус откинулся на одну из подушек, прислонив свой бокал к щеке.  
\- Я слышал, что ты освободил ее из лап Валентина. Как она? –   
\- Хрупка. Пройдет много времени, прежде чем она сможет доверять кому-то, но Катарина прекрасный опекун, она даст ей безопасность и стабильность. – Магнус так резко поднялся со своей подушки, что Алек почти уронил кружку. – Это была длинная ночь и уже почти рассвет. Я спать не собираюсь, но ты выглядишь все еще полусонным. Хочешь прогуляться со мной? –   
\- Да – у Алека заняло немного времени, заставить двигаться свои желеобразные конечности, но он все таки поднялся с дивана и встретил яркую улыбку Магнуса своей собственной. – Конечно. – 

* * *

  
Они шли в тишине некоторое время, Магнус спокойно ожидал, пока легкий хмель покидал Алека, рассеиваясь в свежем весеннем воздухе. В конце концов, он спросил.  
\- Как дела в Институте, после всех тех потерь, которые вы перенесли во время атаки Валентина? –   
\- Очень тихо – мягко ответил Алек. – Все, кто выжил в ту ночь все еще немного на взводе. Никто и подумать не мог, что мы с таким столкнемся. –   
\- Мне жаль, Алек. Среди всех возможных сценариев, которые я представлял после того, как Валентин украл мою книгу заклятий, Я и представить не мог, что он сразу атакует Институт. Я отправил сообщение немедленно, оповещая Элдерти, что стены уязвимы, но он явно также не ожидал от Валентина такой наглой атаки. –   
Магнус наблюдал, как плитки дорожки исчезают под его ногами одна за одной, краем глаза следя как руки Алека нервно сжимаются и разжимаются.  
\- Ты ни в чем не виноват, - сказал он в итоге. – Ты вопреки своим взглядам помог нам, а мы даже не предложили тебе ничего взамен. – Алек остановился и посмотрел прямо на Магнуса, его пальцы все еще подрагивали от возбуждения. – Почти весь тот день – я понятия не имел выжил ли ты. Клэри сказала, что вы пришли вместе, но разделились, и я думал, я…я…я был уверен, что найду тебя среди тел. –   
Алек был так расстроен, только лишь тем, что ему приходилось говорить это вслух, и Магнусу стоило больших усилий не потянутся к нему. Не смотря на помолвку, ему все еще не давали разрешения на прикосновения. Фактически, последний раз когда он попытался, его с настойчиво отвергли. Он крепко сжал руки в кулаки, по бокам.  
Алек снова двинулся вперед и Магнус пристроился рядом с ним.  
\- Я думал, мне…мне никогда не представится возможности отблагодарить тебя или исправить хоть что-то между нами. И там было – там было так много тел. Но мне надо было, нужно было оставаться собранным и делать свою работу, и взять главенство над Институтом со всем прилагающимся. И это…это просто… мне никогда не приходилось делать ничего труднее, а сейчас, спустя месяцы… и я все еще не... –   
\- Александр. – Магнус снова прервал его и приподнял руку останавливая прямо перед губами Алека, как он уже делал однажды, когда они выпивали вместе. Как и тогда, движение вызвала легкую, смущенную улыбку на губах Алека, которая была словно удар Магнусу в грудь. – Ты только что это сделал. –   
Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Алек отвернулся продолжая идти, милая, еле заметная улыбка медленно таяла.  
\- Итак, теперь, ты официально глава Института, - легко сказал Магнус, стараясь перебороть все нежелательные импульсы.  
Алек резко выдохнул.  
\- К лучшему или к худшему. Не смотря на то, сколько это продлиться. –  
\- Ты и вправду отделишься от Конклава? –   
Алек посмотрел на него боковым зрением, с загнанным выражением лица.  
\- Если так я смогу предупредить очередную резню, то да? Безусловно. –   
Сердце Магнуса снова сжалось.  
\- Та ночь так сильно изменила тебя? –  
\- А могла не изменить? – Алек приподнял лицо глядя на серое небо и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. – Прежде, мое отношение к Нежити было эгоистичным. Оно ограничивалось горсткой людей, которых я в грош не ставил. Люка. Тебя. Саймона. Я предполагаю, это из-за того, что он был примитивным, столкнувшимся с обстоятельствами с которыми он никогда не должен был стыкаться, и потому, что люди о которых я забочусь будут скучать за ним. Рафаэль и Мелиорн – лишь для того чтобы стабилизировать политические отношения. Я не желал Нежити зла, но никогда и не заботился о них также. Были времена, когда я говорил почти так же как и родители. Быть против Валентина меня учили. Но меня никогда не затрагивало это на самом деле.  
Он сглотнул и прокашлялся. Дважды.   
\- Видеть, как они умерли… Они были людьми, с семьями, друзьями и любимыми. Не были ни для кого опасны. Просто хотели жить своей жизнью. Они хотели помочь. И Элдерти рассказал мне свою глупую историю о женщине, которую он будто-бы любил, вервольфе, что атаковала пребывая в травмированном состоянии, и он уверял, что это было неизбежным из-за того, что она было вервольфом. Будто он винил женщину, которую любил за ее собственную смерть, и мне было не по себе от того, сколько раз я сам говорил подобные вещи.  
Последовала тяжела тишина, Алек явно пытался перебороть тех призраков, что все еще преследовали его после ужасной ночи. Магнус не знал, что сказать чтобы уменьшить вес его вины и стыда.  
\- В любом случае, - встряхнулся Охотник миг спустя. – Я решил, что должен быть путь лучше. Я не виню Нежить за ненависть к нам после сделанного Валентином. За то, как мы к ним относились и пренебрегали своими обязательствами перед ними. У них есть право злиться. Но я не могу позволить им убивать моих людей, и для этого придется либо продолжать идти по избранному Конклавом пути, либо попытаться заключить мир. –   
\- Я думаю, ты двигаешься в правильном направлении, - улыбаясь сказал Магнус, поворачивая к дому к которому они собственно и направлялись. – Но, если ты нуждаешься в дополнительном вдохновении, возможно, это поможет. –   
Выглядя удивленно и неуверенно, Алек последовал за ним по лестнице и подождал, пока Магнус постучит в дверь. Миг спустя, она открылась показывая голубое лицо Катарины.  
\- Кэт, я привел гостя к Мэдзи. Она уже проснулась? –   
\- С птицами, каждое утро. – тепло улыбнулась Катарина, разглядывая Алека. – Ты должно быть ее « высокий друг» о котором она все время вспоминает. Она как раз завтракает. Входите. –   
Яркость улыбки Алека, когда он заметил Мэдзи выглядывающую из арки, что вела на кухню, заставила Магнуса затаить дыхание.  
\- Хэй, Мэдзи. Рад тебя видеть снова. – Алек преодолел расстояние между ними и присел, чтобы быть на одном уровне с маленькой девочкой. Его голос был мягким. Он не вторгался в ее пространство, немного отогнувшись назад, давая ей возможность самой решить, желает она с ним общаться или нет. – Ты хорошо позавтракала? –   
Она легко кивнула, ее глаза глядели настороженно.  
\- Что ты ела? Что больше всего тебе понравилось? Это была овсянка? –   
Она снова кивнула.  
\- Яйца? –   
Маленький кивок.  
\- Уф. – Алек скривился. – Я раньше любил яйца, но потом, моя младшая сестра решила, что она умеет готовить. – Он приглушил свой голос до шепота. – Она совершенно не умеет готовить. Я не знаю, что она сделала, но это были уже не яйца больше к тому времени, как она сказала мне, что я должен их съесть. -   
Легкая улыбка коснулась губ Мэдзи, но затем, ее глаза увеличились а губы задрожали.  
\- Хей, - начал Алек осторожно. – Почему ты грустишь? Можешь сказать мне, чтобы я это исправил? –   
\- Я ее ранила? – прошептала Мэдзи, и глаза Магнуса начало жечь.  
\- Нет – тихо но твердо заверил Алек. – Нет, она в абсолютном порядке. Ее там даже не было. –   
\- Я ранила твоих друзей – всхлипнула Мэдзи. – Ты кричал. Ты злишься на меня? –   
\- Нет. Нет, я не злюсь. Ты не виновата в этом, Мэдзи. Плохой человек сказал тебе сделать это, но ты же не знала, что он плохой. Взрослые не должны обманывать детей так как он – Алек нежно улыбнулся, легко касаясь пальцем ее подбородка. – И ты спасла меня, разве нет? Плюс знаешь что? Мы поймали плохого человека и отправили его в тюрьму, так что он больше никого не обидит. Мы бы не смогли этого сделать, не приведи ты его к нам. Так что в итоге, ты помогла нам его поймать.  
\- Правда? – спросила она трепетно.  
\- Ага. Так что, как насчет пойти и закончить твой завтрак, прежде чем он остынет. Потом, ты можешь показать мне свои игрушки? Я не игрался уже… кто знает сколько. –   
Мэдзи приподняла подбородок.  
\- Я не люблю яйца. –   
\- Да? А что ты любишь? –   
\- Французкие тосты. –   
\- Ого, я тоже – Алек улыбнулся ей яркой, широкой улыбкой, и в этот раз она улыбнулась в ответ. – Только не говори моей сестре, но я намного лучше готовлю чем она, и мои французские тосты очень неплохи. Думаешь, Катарина не обидится, если мы заменим яйца ими? Если мы пообещаем убрать за собой беспорядок, после того как закончим? –   
Катарина кивнула, удивленно моргая.  
\- Если только вы сделаете достаточно для всех, тогда все в порядке. Мэдзи покажет тебе все, пока мы с Магнусом разговариваем. Позовите, когда все будет готово. –   
Мэдзи схватила руку Алека и потащила его на кухню, и Алек не раздумывая последовал за ней.   
Когда они пропали из вида, Магнус направился в кабинет Катарины в другой стороне гостиной.  
Катарина закрыла за ними дверь.  
\- Это новый глава Нью Йоркского Института? Не удивительно, что ты так привязался к нему.–   
Магнус прислонился спиной к стене и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Я выхожу за него замуж, Кэт. – 


	4. Импровизированный ланч

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Магнус наведывается в Институт для пикника и обсуждения свадебных планов.

Алек как раз отправил последний просмотренный отчет об активности демонов прошлой ночью, когда его телефон издал звук сообщающий о пришедшем от Магнуса сообщении.

_"Я принес еду. Сигнализация отреагирует на меня, если я миную стены?"_

_"Я сейчас спущусь."_

\- Запрет Конклава на посещение Института жителями Нижнего Мира все еще действует?- спустя минуту спросил Магнус, внося коробки с блюдами на вынос и что-то похожее на плед, в то время как Алек держал для него двери открытыми.  
\- Так как они не повторили это в недавних инструкциях, я притворюсь , что не действует, - ответил Лайтвуд. И затем, просто потому, что ему показалось правильным, наконец озвучить их план, он добавил. – К тому же, как Глава Института, я должен жить здесь, так что мне кажется ты станешь тут частым гостем, учитывая – он едва не споткнулся о ступеньки ведущие из командного центра к коридору, примыкающему к его офису – вернее, не учитывая, что ты захочешь жить здесь, или вообще, или я…–   
\- Все нормально Александр – Магнус терпеливо улыбнулся, пропуская Алека к двери в офис. – Именно эти детали мы и собрались сегодня обсудить, не так ли? –   
Алек сделал глубокий вздох, чтобы перестать болтать как идиот.  
\- Да, именно так. –   
\- Отсюда и причина, по которой я принес еду, - жизнерадостно объяснил Магнус, отдавая коробки Алеку и перекидывая плед через руку. – Я понимаю, что ты занят, но прошлой ночью мы много чего не успели обсудить, и это нужно разложить по полочкам. Кроме того, у меня есть подозрение, что ты не ел, как полагается, даже дольше чем не спал достаточно, чтобы отдохнуть. –   
\- Ты не ошибся, – Алек глубоко вдохнул, и его рот наполнился слюной. – Чтобы там не было, пахнет прекрасно. –   
\- Кебаб из ягненка. Я также заметил, что тебе нравиться бывать на улице, когда ты хочешь отвлечься, и я запомнил, что из этого офиса есть выход во двор во время своего визита к Элдертри для дачи показаний, так что я подумал, мы могли бы сделать небольшой импровизированный пикник? -   
Знакомое тепло расплылось в груди Алека, заставляя его дышать чуть чаще. Он помнил это ощущение. Он часто чувствовал его в то время, когда только начинал узнавать Магнуса. А затем разрушил все, что могло между ними быть свои предложением Лидии.  
Тогда это ощущение пугало его, оно не было желанным. Оно угрожало разрушить годами выстраиваемые стены из отрицания, что он возвел вокруг себя, и раскрыть его главную тайну всем.  
Теперь, это ощущение приносило покой. Оно чувствовалось как надежда и обещание, что огромный риск который они взяли на себя не приведет к полнейшей катастрофе.  
\- Александр? –   
Алек моргнул и посмотрел на Магнуса, машущего пледом в сторону Французских дверей, насмешливо глядя на самого Алека, и понял, что все это время пялился, и (если непривычное напряжение его щек о чем то говорило) глупо улыбался.  
\- Пикник звучит идеально, - искренне ответил он. – Спасибо. –   
Магнус, опустил голову, он улыбался и выглядел польщенным реакцией Алека, но в робком смысле, будто не привык к тому, что люди благодарят его за приложенные усилия. В голове Алек сделал себе мысленную пометку делать это как можно чаще.  
Поставив коробочки с едой там где Магнус разложил плед, Алек начал открывать их. Богатый, сочный аромат ягненка смешался с шафраном, лимоном и имбирем, когда он распаковал салат из помидоров с огурцами, сыром фета и кус-кусом с жареным перцем. Магнус расположился на пледе и вытащил одноразовую посуду с приборами.  
\- В этом месте делают лучшие кебабы по эту сторону Марракеша – поведал маг, пока они передавали друг другу коробочки перед тем, как приняться за трапезу. – Я бы предложил создать портал в Марракеш для ланча, но ты, кажется, слишком занят для этого. –   
\- Это прекрасно – поспешил заверить Алек, прежде чем стащить сочное мясо зубами со шпажки. – Правда, идеально. –   
Магнуса явно обрадовал его энтузиазм.   
\- У меня не всегда выдается возможность пообедать. Зависимо от клиентов, или от приготовления какого-либо зелья и тому подобного. Так что, приятно, наконец, получить возможность заняться чем-то подобным.  
\- Клиенты забирают много времени? –   
Магнус пожал плечами.  
\- Бывает да, бывает нет. У меня есть клуб и несколько других вложений, так что клиенты мне вовсе не требуются, я могу позволить себе выбирать. Вообще я занимаюсь этим, чтобы мне не стало скучно, и чтобы, обсуждая с клиентами других магов у которых они консультировались узнавать, не занимается ли кто из них чем-то чем не должен. –   
\- Ты часто пресекаешь подобную деятельность? – нахмурился Алек.  
\- Время от времени. У меня отсутствует толерантность к некоторым аспектам и маги на моей территории знают это. – Магнус положил половинку томата-черри себе в рот, медленно пережёвывая, и Алек поймал себя на том, что не может оторвать взгляда от капли сока, блестящей на его нижней губе. Ему пришлось приложить усилия, для того, чтобы вернуть взгляд в свою тарелку прежде чем его поймают на горячем. – С тех пор, как раскрылись дела Айрис, я стал более строгим. Мне было известно о повышении рождаемости детей магов, я чувствовал их магию. Но знай я о этом… проекте… Айрис, я бы положил ему конец уже давным давно. –  
\- Думаешь маги согласятся с Договором? –   
\- Я веду переговоры с магами других районов, у меня есть причины надеяться на их положительный ответ. Наши жертвы в резне не были столь значительными как среди других рас; любое препятствование магами принятию решения результат скорее давнего, невысказанного недовольства Сумеречными охотниками. Но – Магнус отложил в сторону тарелку и подтянул колени вверх, обхватывая их руками. – я не это пришел обсудить. –   
Алек подавил желание застонать.  
\- Свадьба. –   
\- Свадьба, - согласился Магнус, звуча одновременно слегка напуганным этой темой и извиняющимся за нее. – Я уверен, тебе бы хотелось более интимной церемонии с минимумом суеты, но к сожалению, моя любовь к организации пышных вечеринок всем известна. Я боюсь, что если мы попытаемся отпраздновать слишком скромно… -   
\- Фейри решат, что мне стыдно выходить за тебя. – Алек скорчил рожу, не переставая есть. – Знаешь что? Пошли они. Я ничего не стыжусь. Мы сделаем самую большую, и помпезную свадьбу и швырнем им это прямо в лица. –   
Магнус смотрел на него недолго, будто его поразило заявление Алека. Затем он встряхнулся и сделал свой невозмутимый<i> «да,но»</i> кивок головой.  
\- В теории, это хорошая идея. Но если всю свадьбу ты будешь несчастным из-за того что действие слишком сильно выталкивает тебя из твоей зоны комфорта, это испортит все наши старания. К тому же, мне самому бы хотелось, чтобы наша свадьба не была для тебя чем-то невыносимым. – Алек уставился на него удивленно и Магнус засмеялся. – Неужели это так странно звучит ? –   
\- Прости. – Алек потряс головой, пытаясь свыкнуться с этой идеей. – Просто я – я закрытый, и ты знаешь, я…я и не очень люблю…людей. Так что я никогда не думал … -   
\- Что тебе не обязательно ненавидеть собственную свадьбу? – Магнус широко взмахнул руками. – Что я могу сказать, я просто полон радикальных идей. –   
Алек едва не начал запинаться опять.  
\- Я…я не представляю, как все должно выглядеть. –   
\- Я думаю, именно это мы и должны решить, - ободряюще сказал Магнус и вздохнул. – К тому же, мы точно не сможем сделать так, что бы ты и правда наслаждался свадьбой. Нервы и давление и нежеланная политика все равно будут присутствовать. Но я сделаю все, чтобы избежать как можно больше официоза. Веришь? –  
На губах Алека заиграла неуверенная улыбка.  
\- Да. Хорошо. Что ты придумал? –   
Магнус задумчиво вытянул губы.  
\- Начнем с разделения, я полагаю? Небольшая церемония с друзьями, родными, несколькими Сумеречными и знатью Нежити, с последующей взрывной вечеринкой на крыше моего лофта. –   
\- Не в прямом смысле, я надеюсь, мне нравиться твоя крыша, - запротестовал Алек, вспоминая уютный уголок, где он пил какао под ночным небом.  
\- Правда? – Магнус польщенно улыбнулся, и это снова задело что-то в груди Алека, заставляя его желать почаще сбивать Магнуса с толку, смущая. – Это мое маленькое убежище. Мы… можем провести церемонию там, если хочешь? То есть, можно и тут в Институте, но если мы пригласим, политически важных жителей Нижнего мира… Ну, в последний раз, когда Мелиорн был здесь, его допрашивали, и почти пытали. Рафаэля пытали, прямо тут, в этом офисе. Возможно им будет не очень приятно… -   
\- Ты прав. Крыша будет идеальным решением. – выпалил Алек, удивленный собственным воодушевлением. Он уже видел это – простая, интимная свадьба в том мирном саду. Картинка показалась ему неожиданно привлекательной. – Но никаких политиков. Только друзья и родственники. Вот чего я хочу. –   
Улыбка Магнуса стала ярче.  
\- Значит так мы и сделаем. А для вечеринки я поставлю барьеры и прослежу, чтобы никто не пролез туда на случай, если тебе понадобиться тихий уголок. –   
Алек закрыл глаза, и еще раз попытался все представить. Впервые, ему показалась, что все о чем говорит Магнус действительно возможно. Что ему не придётся проходить через все стиснув зубы и страдая.   
\- Звучит прекрасно, - наконец ответил он. Легко посмеиваясь, он подобрал из своей тарелки несколько веточек кус-куса.  
\- Я теперь даже рад, что Иззи отказалась учувствовать в планировке свадьбы. –   
\- Она отказалась? – брови Магнуса сошлись на переносице. – Это … неожиданно. Я думал, она попытается взять главенство в свои руки. Даже заготовил несколько аргументов готовясь к тому, что нам придется спорить на тему, кто главный. –   
\- Ну, я думаю, мы все просто слишком перегружены в эти дни, - прошептал Алек, вздрагивая, под нахмуренным взглядом Магнуса. Было явной ошибкой, упомянуть Изабель, если он не желал углубляться в детали. – В любом случае, что следующее? –

* * *

 

Магнусу не понравилось, то как Алек отвел глаза и принялся бездумно перебирать пальцами плед. Это был уже второй раз, когда он невольно показал, что с его сестрой случилось неладное. Изабель, которую Магнус защищал в прошлом году на суде, ни за что не пропустила бы возможности устроить свадьбу брата.  
Впрочем, все это было до того, как она одержимая демоном, пыталась этого самого брата убить. В прошедшие месяцы много всего случилось. Было понятно, что Алек не хотелось это обсуждать, и возможно сейчас, пока они пытаются привыкнуть друг другу, эту тему действительно не стоит поднимать.  
Отмахнувшись от этих мыслей, он попытался вернуться к тому о чем они говорили раньше.  
\- Церемония. Понятно, что традиции Сумеречных охотников нам не соблюсти… хотя если ты желаешь одеть золотое, я не стану противиться… но у магов нет совершенно никаких свадебных традиций, чтобы мы могли избрать их как альтернативу. Я сомневаюсь, что нам обоим придется по душе церемония как у примитивных, так что здесь возникает большой вопрос. –   
Алек задумчиво хмыкнул.  
\- Я не ожидаю, что церемония будет проводиться в традициях Сумеречных охотников, но если мы сохраним один-два элемента, это возможно задобрит мою семью и Конклав? – он пожал плечами. – Хотя не то что бы мы могли позвать Безмолвных братьев проводить церемонию. –   
\- Возможно и можем. – Магнус улыбнулся на недоуменный взгляд Алека. – Я знаю одного парня. Дай мне с этим разобраться. –   
\- Конечно – все еще выглядя неуверенно, он тем не менее кивнул соглашаясь. – Но, есть и другая вещь: Это и твоя свадьба тоже, правильно? Так что…так что мы не должны фокусироваться на попытках сделать ее более Сумеречной. Нам надо убедиться, что кое-что в ней будет и …от тебя. И, если официальную часть будет проводить Безмолвный брат, может не стоит одеваться в золотое? Ты можешь одеть нас как пожелаешь. Ну или мы еще что нибудь придумаем. –  
Магнус улыбнулся широко.  
\- Оох. Это опасное предложение Александр. Ты уверен, что выдержишь? –   
\- Конечно – улыбка Алека, могла посоперничать с его собственной, и вдруг температура стала необыкновенно высокой, как для весеннего полудня. Особенно когда эта улыбка стала еще более широкой и вызывающей. – Ты попросил меня доверять тебе, ведь так? –   
Магнус положил руку на грудь с наигранным испугом.  
\- Теперь, я жалею об этом. Тяжело терять такую возможность. –   
Алек опустил голову смущенно краснея, но флирт кажется не вызывал у него недовольство, и Магнус пощитал это победой.  
Достаточной, чтобы возможно начать собирать последствия пикника и отбыть, оставив Алека в хорошем расположении духа.  
Улыбаясь, Магнус убрал тарелки и пустые коробки легким взмахом.  
\- Что ж, теперь я знаю с чего начинать, еще есть некоторые детали которые нам надо утвердить, но мы можем сделать это позже. Мы же хотим сделать это быстро, верно? –   
\- Совершенно, - сказал Алек, решительно кивнув. – Я не вижу причин откладывать. –  
Черт. Теперь им придётся стать серьёзными опять.  
\- Ты уверен, Алек? Длинная помолвка, дает тебе время передумать, если ты… -   
Алек встретил взгляд Магнуса уверенно, в отличии от своих привычных смущенных, мимолетных взглядов, и Магнус с трудом сглотнул не в силах закончить свою мысль.  
\- Как я сказал, не вижу причин откладывать. –   
Категоричность Алека, заставила что-то перевернуться внутри Магнуса. Весь этот пикник, был полон сюрпризов со стороны охотника, и каждый выбивал кирпичики из той стены, что Магнус возвел вокруг своих чувств и того факта, что этот брак может быть не только политическим альянсом.  
Медленно выдохнув Магнус продолжил.  
\- Значит короткая помолвка. Это возвращает нас к вопросу с которого мы начали. –   
\- Где мы будем жить? – спросил Алек с легкостью, будто все еще сохраняя уверенность, и не имея никаких сомнений. Будто он нажал на газ и несся теперь на полной скорости вперед. – Определенно то, что мы должны обсудить, но мой телефон вибрировал в кармане уже раз двадцать с тех пор как мы начали. Я думаю, что мы исчерпали наше время на сегодня – сказал он с сожалением.  
\- У тебя вообще бывают свободные вечера? –   
Алек прикусил губу.  
\- Я пытаюсь освободить хотя бы один вечер в неделю, для каждого охотника. И поэтому мне приходиться заменять их. –   
Магнус кивнул медленно.  
\- Александр, я понимаю, ты в тяжелой ситуации, когда слишком много надо сделать при мизерном количестве ресурсов. Но ты должен представить как долго ты протянешь пытаясь заткнуть собой эти пробелы и налаживая Совет если будешь валиться с ног от усталости. Это просто… кое что над чем тебе стоит поразмыслить. – Магнус поднялся, собирая плед, и Алек последовал его примеру. – Я думаю, может легче будет сопроводить тебя на патрулировании, если я действительно хочу все обсудить? –   
\- Ты не должен этого делать Магнус, - возразил Алек, пока маг настраивал портал. – Приносить мне обед, обсуждать со мной планы, все это не совсем честно по отношению к тебе. Меньшее что я могу сделать, это найти время, чтобы навестить тебя после патрулирования. –   
\- Значит более честное распределение труда. Я только за. Скажи ка мне, когда в твоем плотном графике найдется время. –   
Рот Алек беззвучно открылся и закрылся пока он не посмотрел на Магнуса беспомощно.  
Маг только улыбнулся.  
\- Я буду ждать тебе здесь, завтра после захода солнца для патрулирования, хорошо?–   
\- Звучит отлично, - согласился Алек, его щеки опять покраснели.  
Магнус направился к порталу, но остановился, оборачиваясь обратно к Алеку.  
\- Ох, я забыл спросить: расследование Изабель насчет наркотика выявило, что нибудь о чем мне стоит знать? – он попытался звучать обычно, расслабленно. Будто это просто праздный интерес. Меньше всего ему хотелось беспокоить Алека, если все его подозрения окажутся напрасными.  
\- Прости, ее что? – охотник озадаченно посмотрел на Магнуса, его улыбка медленно угасала. – Я не знаю ни о каком расследовании. –   
\- Несколько месяцев назад, я увидел Изабель пытающуюся купить ин-фен у одного подлеца, но я быстро прогнал его. Она сказала, что ведет расследование по поручению Элдертри. – лицо Алека становилось все темнее, ужасно видеть его таким после того как он был расслаблен и счастлив всего минуту назад. Если Магнус ошибался, он просто возложил на плечи Алека еще одну ношу. Если же прав, однако… - Ну, чтож. Возможно, расследование закончилось до того, как ты стал Главой Института? –   
\- Возможно. – Алек моргнул несколько раз, затем кивнул. – Я просмотрю записи Элдертри, может что то найду там. Если увижу что-то, что ты должен знать, как Верховный маг Бруклина, то обязательно тебе скажу. –   
\- Спасибо Александр. Увидимся завтра – он ступил в портал, до того как услышал ответ, проклиная себя за нахмуренное выражение на лице Алека.


	5. Тонизирующее патрулирование.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Магнус присоединяется к Алеку на патрулировании, они обсуждают, что именно ожидать от их свадебного соглашения.

Патрулирование следующей ночью привело их прямо в гнездо демонов Шакс, которое находилось под опекой изуродованного фейри, над которым проводил эксперименты Валентин.  
\- Мы уже много таких видели, - прошептал Алек, когда оказался рядом с Магнусом. Они смотрели на гнездо через решетку в полу, видя как приходят и уходят демоны Шакс, слыша сумасшедший бред и мучительные завывания изуродованного фейри. Затхлый запах из покореженных труб не перебивал запах мыла, пота и кожи, и Магнус с трудом смог сосредоточить внимание на охоте. – Введение нежити демонской крови сотворило некую странную связь, между выжившими остатками Валентинового зоопарка и некоторыми видами демонов. –  
\- Такое впечатление, что они поклоняются ему, - Магнус указал на подобие алтаря с жертвоприношениями в виде падали и мусора. – Шаксы так себя не ведут обычно. -  
Алек пожал плечами, и приготовил лук.  
\- Нам хотя бы не надо иметь дела с живыми жертвами, в которых они отложили яйца, в этот раз. Я прикончу гоблина сначала. Если его контроль над демонами достаточно силен, это дезориентирует их и так будет проще драться. –  
Магнус призвал сверкающий красный завиток магии к своим пальцам.  
\- Давай –  
Кончик стрелы с выгравированными на нем рунами, попал гоблину прямо в горло пришпиливая его к стене. В тот же миг, два десятка демонов, что поклонялись гоблину, повернулись к Алеку и Магнусу издавая непередаваемый визг.  
\- Вот, черт, - доставая другую стрелу прошептал Алек.  
\- Мне кажется они не так растеряны, как мы надеялись, - отметил маг, посылая огненный шар в двух демонов, которые тут же рассыпались ихором и пылью.  
\- Я заметил, - сквозь сжатые зубы сказал Алек, по одному сбивая демонов со стен. Десяток уже был мертв, к тому времени как они достигли решетки, и это их остановило. Много времени не потребуется, дыра в решетке была достаточно большой, чтобы они пролезли туда, если бы прекратили толкать друг друга.  
Нашептывая заклятия, Магнус отправил вспышку энергии, которая моментально нагрела железо докрасна. Ближайший демон, прикоснувшись к ней тут же вспыхнул, поджигая других. Они падали вниз крича и пылая, пока стрелы Алека со свистом пролетали мимо уха Магнуса, прежде чем пронзить маленькие, чешуйчатые тела.  
Когда последний демон превратился в пепел, Магнус сжал кулаки, останавливая поток магии шедший от его пальцев. Он вернул обратно гламур, пряча свои глаза, и глянул назад, чтобы увидеть Алека уставившегося на него замерев. Его глаза были темными, а рот приоткрытым. Пока Магнус смотрел, Алек сглотнул и облизал губы.  
У Магнуса пересохло во рту. Со всем этим адреналином от битвы, магу пришлось приложить усилие, чтоб не принять это невольное предложение, и удержать легкий тон, а язык тела пассивным.  
\- Это было бодряще. Что дальше? – 

* * *

  
Сведения о демоне Ревенер, которые они отправились расследовать, на деле оказалось наполовину законченной скульптурой какого-то неудавшегося художника среди кучи мусора у заброшенного дома. Магнус обрадовался, что все не обернулось очередной битвой, потому что уже было поздно, и стало заметно, как Алек устал. Хотя детское разочарование Алека в том, что они не будут драться в этот раз, было милым.  
Пора было встретиться лицом к лицу с огромным слоном, танцующим посреди комнаты.  
\- Итак – начал Магнус призывая портал, который приведет их прямо на крышу лофта. – Ты обдумывал соглашение насчет жилья? –  
Алек издал тихий звук, который означал, что да, он думал на эту тему, но в тот же момент портал перенес их из одной точки в другую. Алек, следовало заметить, переносил порталы намного лучше Саймона. Он едва пошатнулся, и не показал никаких признаков того что его может стошнить.  
Сняв лук, он положил его на столик, затем глянул на кресло, которые занимал в прошлый свой визит, но предпочел небольшую софу вместо него. От Магнуса не ускользнуло то, что он занял один конец, оставив половину любовного местечка незанятой.  
\- Я думал, - медленно сказал Алек. – Дело в том, что на этот вопрос не так просто ответить. Мне надо оставаться в Институте, по крайней мере большую часть времени, а у тебя есть, ну это. – Он махнул рукой, указывая на сад и лофт в общем.  
\- Да есть, - согласился Магнус, присаживаясь рядом. Напряжение возросло между ними. Он пытался выглядеть расслабленным, чтобы дать Алеку привыкнуть к их близости. – Это мой дом, и рабочая зона. Я сомневаюсь, что Конклав одобрит если я начну варить зелья, творить заклинания и призывы в Институте. Иногда я работаю сверхурочно, если моему клиенту требуется встреча ночью, или я готовлю зелье, которое нужно готовить ночью, или делаю исследования. Так что… Я не могу жить все время в Институте, а ты не можешь все время быть вне Института. –  
\- Да, - плечи Алека опустились, он потер ладони о колени, обтянутые джинсами. – В таком случае, я думаю, мы все решили, - сказал он безэмоционально.  
\- Ну почему? – охотник глянул удивленно, и Магнусу показалось, с надеждой. – Я не сказал, что мне будет сложно проводить все возможные вечера в Институте, или что я буду против твоего присутствия здесь, когда тебе удастся убежать оттуда. Так что в действительности, вопрос заключается в том, есть ли причина нам это делать? –  
Губы Алека задвигались беззвучно. Его взгляд упал ко рту Магнуса, а затем вернулся к глазам.  
\- Я…я…я не…я просто…я – он прочистил горло и прохрипел. – Я не уверен. А есть? –  
\- Я могу назвать несколько - он с трудом сохранял голос спокойным, не смотря на то, как стучало сердце. Отталкивал желание сразу перескочить к самому большому, и самому главному вопросу. – Чтобы делиться информацией, это будет удобно для нашей работы в Совете. Чтобы наслаждаться ужинами в обществе друг друга, чтобы узнать друг друга, чтобы сблизиться, стать друзьями, возможно даже попытаться стать… семьей? Нам нужно решить, Александр, станет ли это политическим соглашением, или мы попытаемся сделать из этого нечто большее. Тебе нужно знать, чего ты желаешь. –  
\- Чего я желаю? – вздохнул Алек. – Я все еще пытаю привыкнуть к идее, что это вообще возможно. –  
\- Мысль явно уже приходила тебе на ум. Ты отменил свадьбу. –  
\- Ты знаешь, почему я сделал это? –  
\- В общем, я думаю да. Но в данный момент? Нет –  
Алек медленно выдохнул.  
\- Ты знаешь, что у меня были некоторые сомнения, насчет моих чувств к Джейсу. –  
Магнус кивнул.  
\- Это была своего рода безопасная территория, - продолжил Алек. – Я чувствовал, что со мной что-то не так, но пока я мог фокусироваться на всех тех чувствах, которые я не должен был испытывать к Джейсу, это было нормально. Потому что ничего никогда не могло произойти. Я никогда бы не получил желаемого. – Он повернул голову встречаясь глазами с Магнусом, искренне глядя на мага. – А потом появился ты. –  
Сердце Магнуса замерло в груди.  
\- Я пытался продолжать жить как прежде. Исполнять мой долг. Следовать правилам. Чего я хотел, что я чувствовал…не имело значения, пока я придерживался плана. Но в ночь перед свадьбой, что-то произошло. –  
\- Что именно? – мягко поинтересовался Магнус.  
\- Мы с Джейсом, наконец поговорили снова. Тема касалась Клэри и того факта, что они с Джейсом брат и сестра. – Алек вздохнул. – Он сказал мне, что почти влюбился в нее и меня, меня это совсем не тронуло. Все о чем я мог думать тогда, это ты. И тогда я понял, что больше не смогу притворятся. –  
\- Александр…я… правда не знаю, что сказать. – Магнус положил руку Алеку на предплечье, и был вознагражден прямым, искренним взглядом. –  
\- Увидеть тебя с Камилл? Вот это меня тронуло. –  
Магнус покрутил головой в стороны.  
\- Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. –  
\- Я знаю. – Алек отвернулся, его лицо было угрюмым. – Но у тебя много… историй. С другими людьми. –  
\- Да, - согласился Магнус. – Я не стал бы притворяться, даже если бы мог. Но это история. –  
\- И меня не было этого. – Алек прочистил горло. – Ни с кем. –  
Магнус вдохнул медленно, пытаясь привыкнуть к этой новости. Не смотря на его ремарку однажды о «девственной энергии охотников» он не думал никогда…  
\- Ни с кем? – переспросил он осторожно.  
Колено Алека начало подпрыгивать, толкая руку которую Магнус все еще держал на его предплечье.  
\- У меня, просто никогда не было времени, или я его не находил, я думаю. Мне не казалось важным пытаться, если я все равно буду притворяться… -  
Магнус усилил свою хватку, но ничего не сказал. Речь сейчас шла не о его мнении, и Алеку не нужны были его советы. Ему нужно было сочувствие и пространство, чтобы распутать клубок мыслей самостоятельно.  
\- Что я имею в виду, это что я не притворяюсь больше. И теперь, ты станешь моим мужем и я… я не знаю, что делать с этим всем. Это просто… слишком – он прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. – Я никогда не представлял себе такое. –  
\- Нет никакого правила, которое заставляет тебя спешить разобраться в себе, - мягко сказал Магнус. – Тебе много к чему надо привыкнуть. У нас есть время, чтобы свыкнуться с идеей. –  
\- Что если я хочу? – резко спросил Лайтвуд. Его колено перестало подпрыгивать, и он пригвоздил Магнуса неожиданно решительным взглядом. – Поспешить, я имею в виду? Что если… что если я устал от этой тайны разгадку, к которой знают все кроме меня? Магнус, я… мы… у нас есть шанс на реальный брак. Правда? –  
Этот момент был идеален для рационализации. Объяснить Алеку что да, Магнусу предпочел бы, чтобы их брак был реальным, а не холодным политическим соглашением, пожалуйста и спасибо. Но все что Магнус мог сделать, это сглотнуть и кивнуть.  
А затем, рука Алека оказалась на его челюсти, притягивая к себе. Губы Алека накрыли его, неловко сначала, но уверенно. Магнус вцепился в бицепс охотника, удерживая его, пока они пытались найти свой ритм, синхронизировали дыхание, пока их языки, то прикасались друг другу то отступали.  
Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз простой поцелуй так заводил его, или было ли вообще такое. Это мог быть его первый поцелуй учитывая, как внутри него все перевернулось. Он потянулся за ним, когда Алек отодвинулся, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, нуждаясь в большем. И когда губы Алека вернулись обратно, он будто смог снова дышать.  
Алек быстро учился, и к тому времени, как они снова оторвались, чтобы надышаться, Магнус был зажат между телом охотника и спинкой кресла. Не самая удобная позиция, но давление и тепло тела Алека, делали ее стоящей этого.  
Алек прикоснулся лбом к его, будто не мог физически отодвинутся дальше.  
\- Я полагаю это «да» на попытки проводить наши свободные вечера вместе, - прошептал Лайтвуд, а затем еще раз прикоснулся мягким поцелуем к губам Магнуса.  
Магнусу хотелось еще поцелуев. Ему хотелось провести Алека к кушетке и лежать под его тяжестью до тех пор, пока они оба не будут сгорать от желания избавиться от одежды. Ему хотелось увидеть светлую кожу и темные волосы Алека на его цветастых простынях утром, и…  
… и сделать все правильно.  
Ему хотелось все сделать правильно. Потому что это не было просто одноразовым приключением, или несколькими экспериментальными свиданиями, чтобы проверить, куда заведут отношения. Это был брак, и ничто за его долгую жизнь не готовило Магнуса к этому.  
\- Я думаю, это прекрасное место, чтобы начать, - отодвигаясь против воли, сказал Магнус. Его губы покалывало, и казалось, он все еще мог чувствовать Алека на них, поэтому он потер их пальцем, пытаясь придумать, что сказать дальше. – Я думаю, пока нам надо относиться к этому с осторожностью. В конце концов, мы все еще едва ли знаем друг друга. Хотеть быть вместе, хорошее начало, но, возможно, немного, ну, ухаживаний, не помешает? –  
Кривая улыбка Алека была застенчивой, но довольной.  
\- Ты прав. О чем ты думал? –  
\- Мы оба достаточно заняты, особенно ты сейчас. Наше время ограничено. Так что до свадьбы, могли бы мы встречаться на час или два, для совместного обеда? И я могу составлять тебе компанию на патрулировании, как сегодня, когда у меня будут свободные вечера –  
\- Я могу с этим работать, - решительно сказал Алек, доставая что-то из кармана. – К стати… вот, наше фамильное кольцо. Это традиция охотников… –  
\- Твоему избраннику носить его до свадьбы. – Магнус удивленно моргнул, глядя на сверкающую вещь в руке Алека. – Да, я знаю. –  
\- Ты можешь не носить его, если не хочешь – быстро проговорил Алек. – Оно скорее всего не подойдет к твоему стилю, а мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты что-то менял в себе. И я не знаю, являются ли твои кольца магическими артефактами, и можешь ли ты обходиться без них. Я просто… должен был предложить. –  
Его сердце билось сильнее чем должно, пока он снимал кольцо с буквой «М» со своего безымянного пальца и взяв печатку из руки Алека, одел ее вместо. Кольцо не было непривычно большим, но тем не менее тяжелее чем должно. Одеть его чувствовалось… важным.  
Алек почувствовал это тоже, Магнус был уверен. Он долго смотрел на руку Магнуса, а затем на самого мага с удивлением и уязвимостью на лице.  
Это было реально. Они сделали это.  
Пораженный и неспособный найти слова чтобы выразить это, Магнус положил руку на шею Алека, там где бился пульс под выступающей, темной руной, и поцеловал его снова.

* * *

  
Когда они дошли до той точки где им пришлось выбирать между, прекращением их поцелуев или повышением ставок до того уровня, который ни он ни Алек еще не готовы были пройти, Магнус призвал им выпивку и поздние снеки. В конце концов, они закончили с ногами Магнуса перекинутыми через ноги нефилима, пережёвывая нарезанный сыр и выпивая что-то сладкое и фруктовое, что заставило Алека понять, каким же сонным он был.  
Сонным, но взбудораженным. Он поцеловал Магнуса. Они решили попробовать что-то большее, чем политическое соглашение. Впервые с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двенадцать, он смотрел в будущее и видел не только бесконечную, безрадостную чреду обязательств, которые надо исполнять.  
Он хотел больше поцелуев, и хотел все того, что следует дальше. Не смотря на постоянную усталость, он чувствовал себя проснувшимся, таким каким никогда не был, кроме тех нескольких дней когда Магнус только начал флиртовать с ним. Ему казалось, что все его тело ожило, требуя вещей, которых он раньше не мог представить возможными.  
Он был готов. По крайней мере физически, был. Психологически… ну… он был на полпути к этому. Идея Магнуса, помедлить, была хороша, даже если его тело было против.  
\- Я помню, как Джейс упоминал, что у тебя есть коты, - сказал Алек. Это был его четвертый визит со времени собрания и он все еще не разу не видел кошек, не смотря на то что Джейс жаловался на них, когда гостил у Магнуса.  
Магнус трагично вздохнул.  
\- Я заботился о местных котах, но мне пришлось отправить их, после того, как у меня похитили книгу заклинаний, во время вечеринки, которую я организовал. Айрис вошла притворившись кошкой и заколдовав некоторых моих гостей. Я страшно скучаю по ним, но я стал беспечным и мне следует быть более осторожным. –  
Алек нахмурился, медленно пожевывая кусочек дыни.  
\- Ты сказал, что сообщил Элдертри об этом? –  
\- Конечно. Я удостоверился, что поставил в известность всех, кому оказывал услуги, ведь они могли оказаться в опасности. –  
\- Хммм. –  
\- Что-то не так? – спросил Магнус, его брови сошлись на переносице.  
\- Когда Мэдзи отключила защиту, первое что сделал Элдертри, это спросил меня о том не ошибался ли я веря в непроницаемость стен. – Алек прикоснулся к ногам Магнуса, ставя на стол тарелку. – Но он же знал, что произошло на твоей вечеринке, верно? Почему он сказал это, если ему сообщили о том, что защита скомпрометирована? -  
\- Может он не прочитал мое огненное сообщение? – предложил Магнус, легко закатывая глаза. – Было ясно, во время нашего первого знакомства, что он не очень хорошего мнения обо мне. –  
\- Да, возможно – что-то неуловимое крутилось в голове Алека, и он тревожно постучал пальцами по голени Магнуса. – Я думаю, мне пора. –  
\- Конечно. – Магнус мягко улыбнулся ему. – Мы быстро закончили с патрулированием. Ты имеешь возможность, получить что-то похожее на настоящий сон. –  
\- Вообще-то, я думал пройтись по файлам Элдертри. Вся корреспонденция между Главами Института и жителями Нижнего мира должна сохраняться, и я хочу посмотреть что он скажет о твоем сообщении.  
Магнус кивнул понимающе.  
\- Это неплохая идея, но возможно тебе следует сделать это завтра? После сна. Мне бы не хотелось что бы ты свалился в обморок от усталости до нашей свадьбы. –  
Тепло родившееся в груди Алека пронеслось по всему телу, согревая конечности. Когда Магнус забрал свои ноги с ног Алека, чтобы сесть, охотник поймал его в еще одни поцелуй, который заставил их обоих задрожать.  
\- Я попытаюсь больше отдыхать, - пообещал он едва дыша, когда они разделились, и дал Магнусу создать портал назад в Институт для него.


	6. Неприятная конфронтация.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Свадебные приглашения разосланы и кое-кто из получателей НЕДОВОЛЕН.

Алек прокрутил файл вниз, указывая Джейсу склонившемуся над его плечом, на подчеркнутые строчки.  
\- Видишь? – он щелкнул другой файл. – Никаких записей о расследовании Иззи касающихся ин-фена. –   
Джейс скрестил руки на груди и отступил назад покачивая головой.  
\- Элдертри бюрократ. Он записывал абсолютно все, разве что ему было, что прятать. –   
\- Что бы это ни было, Иззи все еще связана с этим. Она отвлекается, устает, убегает на патрули, как только солнце садиться. Она наверное все еще выслеживает вампиров. – Алек повернул своё кресло, чтобы посмотреть в лицо брата. – Но почему она все еще не сказала мне? Если она все еще расследует. Кому она докладывает? –   
\- Может она не докладывает, - сказал Джейс, неуверенно. – Может Иззи увязла в этом? –   
\- Что? – Алек встряхнул головой, пытаясь прочистить уши, потому что Джейс не мог только что сказать то, что ему послышалось – Джейс, мы говорим о Иззи сейчас. –   
\- Да, Иззи. Которая не была сама собой с атаки демона. Ты сам это сказал, - Джейс насупился. – Сделай мне услугу, проверь его записи о миссии Иззи в Железной Цитадели. –   
Алек обернулся назад и кликнув на нужный файл нахмурился.   
\- Тоже ничего. Сказано когда Иззи и Клэри отбыли и когда вернулись. Написано только, что они не нашли никакой полезной информации насчет заинтересованности Валентина мечом. –   
\- Но они нашли. Сестра Клеопа рассказал Клэри о том, что Меч Душ способен убить жителей Нижнего мира, массово. –   
\- О чем Клэри не докладывала, из-за боязни что могло случится всплыви правда наружу, - заметил Алек и сделал паузу. – Если они обе там были, почему только Клэри знала? –   
\- Клэри сказала мне тет-а-тет, что Иззи не пустили в Цитадель. Там было испытание чистоты. Иззи не прошла из-за раны - он беспомощно пожал плечами. – Я никогда не спрашивал ее, потому что думал, что это только сильнее раздавит ее. Ты знаешь, как она грезила Железными Сестрами. –  
\- Если рана была настолько серьёзной, почему Элдертри поставил Иззи во главе миссии изначально? –   
Джейс кривился.  
\- И я о том же. Он не должен был. Если только Иззи не нашла способ убедить его в том, что она здорова. -   
\- Ин-фен, - Алек потер руками лицо. – Ты правда думаешь, что она сделала бы такое? Я имею в виду, что она изучала это. Она знает, какой вред это может принести лучше всех. –   
\- Может ей казалось, что она сможет справиться с этим, - предположил Джейс. – Если она думала, что это только на один раз, только чтобы увидеть Железную Цитадель. –   
Алек пытался найти какие-то доводы против логики Джейса, но не смог.  
\- Значит, нам надо найти, какой вампир… - быстрый перестук каблуков в коридоре и короткий стук в дверь прервал поток его мыслей, затем дверь резко открылась, прежде чем он разрешил войти.  
Его мать стояла на пороге, она вся источала ярость, а его мрачный отец маячил за ней.  
\- Я так понимаю, приглашения уже пришли, - прошептал он, и поднялся, оборачиваясь к Джейсу. – Постарайся найти любые зацепки к тому, о чем мы говорили, а я позже найду тебя. –   
\- Ты будешь в порядке? – спросил Джейс.  
Алек кивнул, странно спокойный, учитывая, с чем ему предстоит сейчас столкнуться.  
\- Да, я справлюсь. Дай мне знать, если что-то узнаешь. –   
\- Я сообщу. – Джейс хлопнул его по плечу. – Роберт, Мариз, - прошептал он неловко, проскальзывая мимо них и закрывая дверь позади себя.  
Алек сложил руки за спиной, встречаясь с ними лицом к лицу, только стол между ними.   
\- Мама. Отец. Вы наконец оставили Идрис. Даже вместе. Проходите. Присаживайтесь. –   
Мариз в неверии посмотрела на него.  
\- Присаживайтесь? Это все что ты можешь сказать? – она бросила приглашение с золотым тиснением на стол. – Алек, что это значит? –   
\- Если только Магнус не изменил приглашения, с тех пор как я их видел в последний раз, мне кажется, они не требуют объяснений.  
\- Магнус Бейн? – Она выплюнула имя с таким отвращением, что Алек потихоньку начал закипать.  
\- Да. Магнус Бейн. Верховный маг Бруклина. Он несколько раз оказывал весомую помощь этому Институту. Он помогал нам в борьбе с Валентином, если по правде, больше чем любой из вас. – Алек упал обратно в свое кресло, в явном нежелании стоять и выслушивать ее обвинения. – Она даже спас мою жизнь. Так что, возможно, тебе следует вкладывать в свой тон побольше уважения, говоря о мужчине за которого я выхожу замуж. –   
\- Я не могу тебе поверить – Мариз подлетела вперед , опираясь руками о стол, будто решив, что сможет запугать его, нависая. – Будто того, что ты отменил свою свадьбу, было недостаточно. Это было неловко, но мы смогли с этим справиться. То что ты предпочитаешь мужчин – чтож, если бы ты выбрал Сумеречного Охотника, это одна вещь, но Маг? Особенно этот маг… Алек, ты будешь уничтожен, и ты уничтожишь те остатки уважения к нашей семье, которые еще оставались. –   
\- Правда? – сказал Алек уныло. – Уважение кого? Конклава, который сидит не поднимая задниц в Идрисе, нахваливая себя за поручение заданий которые абсолютно никак не помогают в поимке Валентина? Или людей тут в Нью-Йорке, Сумеречных охотников в этом Институте, Нежити которую мы должны защищать. Потому что именно эти люди потеряли свои жизни и своих любимых пытаясь остановить Валентина. Вот чье мнение важно для меня. –   
Роберт поднял руку.  
\- Алек, ты должен понять, у Магнуса Бейна есть кое-какая репутация, даже для мага. Он… -   
\- Я знаю о его репутации. И так же я знаю его. – Возможно это не было полностью правдой, но они к этому идут, и его родителям не нужно знать детали этого процесса. – Послушайте, вас пригласили на свадьбу, но я выйду за Магнуса с или без вашего одобрения. А сейчас, у меня есть работа, – он нажал на клавишу сильнее чем требовалось, выводя компьютер из спящего режима. – Благодаря Валентину, у нас не хватает людей, если вы намеренны остаться больше чем на день, я ожидаю от вас помощи в патрулировании. Найдите Джейса, чтобы он добавил вас в список. – 

* * *

  
\- Александр? – Магнус посмотрел через плечо на гостиную, которая все еще освещалась дневным светом из окон.  
\- Мои родители сегодня прибыли, - Алек сбросил свою куртку, пока Магнус закрывал за ним дверь.  
\- Я забыл сказать тебе, что приглашения уже разосланы? –   
Алек закатил глаза:  
\- Ну, я был готов к тому, что рано или поздно мне придется столкнуться с последствиями. –  
\- Просто расскажи, насколько неприятно все прошло? – осторожно спросил Магнус, следуя за Алеком к дивану. Подогнув одну ногу под себя, он оперся локтем о спинку дивана, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть Алеку в лицо.  
\- Удивительно, но не настолько плохо. В основном, я думаю, это благодаря тому, что мне было плевать – один уголок губ Алек, приподнялся в легкой полуулыбке. – Не уверен, это что-то вроде личностного роста или я просто устал от слишком большого количества вещей в моей голове. –   
Магнус потянулся рукой через спинку дивана, чтобы погладить Алека по плечу:  
\- Больше чем обычно? –  
\- Это из-за Иззи. Мы не смогли найти ни единого упоминания, о расследовании продажи наркотиков в Нижнем мире, так что Джейс решил, что возможно она… -  
\- Подсела на ин-фен? - Магнус забрал руку назад и закрыл глаза. – Я боюсь, что возможно, это так. –  
\- Что? Ты знал и ничего не сказал? – голос Алек резко возрос и диван скрипнул, когда он вскочил.   
\- Я не был точно уверен, и я не хотел делать ложных заключений, - объяснил Магнус, быстро поднимаясь, вскидывая руки в воздух. Ковер под его ногами вдруг стал ощущаться, как скользкий, зыбучий песок. Один неверный шаг, мог разрушить между ними все. – Александр, пожалуйста выслушай. Я очень высокого мнения о Изабель. И той ночью в Охотничьей Луне, ее объяснения, были очень логичными, так что я даже не думал сомневаться. Но потом, я узнал, что она начала видеться с Рафаэлем. –   
В глазах Алека вспыхнули злость и предательство:  
\- Что? Почему ты не сказал мне это? –   
\- Когда ты поделился со мной своими подозрениями, насчет нее, наша помолвка была еще слишком новой. Если бы оказалось, что я не прав, я мог разрушить наши шансы на то, чтобы между нами все срослось. И это разрушило бы шансы на то, чтобы Благие рассмотрели твой Договор. –   
Алек отвернулся от Магнуса, рассекая комнату тяжелыми шагами. Он ничего не сказал, пока не прошелся насколько раз.  
\- Она могла обратиться к Рафаэлю, за информацией, насчет расследования? – спросил он с такой надеждой в голосе, что Магнусу было почти ощутимо больно ее разбивать.  
\- Я полагаю, это возможно, но не могу придумать ни одной причины, почему он пах ее парфюмом. -   
Недоверчивое выражения лица Алека, могло бы выглядеть комично, при других обстоятельствах: – Ты не можешь придумать ни одной причины? Серьезно?   
Магнус вздохнул:  
\- Это… не совсем свойственно. Не Рафаэлю. Но опять-таки, я был уверен, что ему не свойственно питаться от Сумеречного Охотника, или любого другого человека, точно также.   
Алек сжал челюсти:  
\- Что ж. Если он питается от моей сестры, я убью его. –   
Магнус поспешил разместиться, между Алеком и дверью.  
\- Ты не можешь яростно ворваться в Отель Дюморт, чтобы подраться с Рафаэлем из-за этого. –   
\- Правда? Смотри, как я это сделаю. –  
Алек обошел его. Он уже положил руку на ручку двери, когда Магнус закричал:  
\- Алек, остановись! – глубоко вздохнув, дальше Магнус попытался говорить спокойным тоном. – Если ты неправильно разберешься с этим, ты потеряешь все шансы на то, что вампиры подпишут Договор. Ты нарушишь перемирие, которого сам просил. Ты этого хочешь? –   
\- Магнус, я не могу сейчас думать о политике. Это моя семья! –   
\- Да. Твоя семья. Которая будет в первых рядах, на войне против целого Нижнего мира, если ты не остановишься, и не обдумаешь все. – Алек посмотрел на него, и Магнус не дрогнув, встретил его взгляд. – Что случилось со всеми твоими искренними заверениями в том, что ты сделаешь все, чтобы не допустить еще одной бойни, Александр? Ты, правда, собираешься отбросить это все в сторону из-за одного вампира, запустившего клыки в твою сестру? –   
\- Что я могу еще сделать? – голос Алека звучал только немножко сломано, но уже это чувствовалось словно нож в сердце Магнуса. – Просто так оставить всё? Мне нужно помочь ей. –  
\- И мы найдем способ сделать это, - поклялся Магнус. – Просто, дай мне поговорить с Рафаэлем. Одному. Я подозреваю, что он с Иззабель уже не видятся больше; если бы виделись, Мелиорн точно использовал бы эту информацию, чтобы разругать всех на Собрании. –  
Алек не ответил сразу. Он сделал еще несколько шагов по комнате, взволнованный, как тигр в клетке. Сердце Магнуса упало. В прошедшую неделю после помолвки, лофт Магнуса стал для Алека местом, где тот мог расслабиться и почувствовать себя в безопасности.  
Теперь, это явно было не так.   
\- Хорошо. Сделай это, - ответил он, в конце концов. Сделав еще несколько беспокойных кругов по комнате, он схватил свою куртку и направился к двери. – Я не могу находиться сейчас тут, - объявил он и исчез за дверью, оставляя Магнуса одного в оглушающей тишине.

* * *

  
\- Я точно уверен в том, что это не то место, которое ты должна была проверить этой ночью, - выпалил Алек, как только услышал знакомые звуки шагов матери. Она была одета для патрулирования, ножны обвязаны вокруг ее бедра, поверх черных лосин, за спиной лук. Ее каблуки были ниже и шире, но он все равно везде мог узнать звуки ее шагов.  
Сколько ему было, когда он начал бояться их? Когда знание того, что она приближается, начало катапультировать его сердце в горло, и заставлять перебирать в голове все возможные ошибки, которые он мог сделать, прежде, чем она вывалит их ему на голову, без подготовки? –   
\- Папа не патрулирует с тобой? – спросил он, прежде чем у нее появилась возможность высказать, какую бы она там не приготовила, тираду.  
\- Твой отец вернулся в Идрис, - ответила Мариз, вытянувшись. – У него сложилось впечатление, что здесь нечего обсуждать. –   
Алек пососал щеку изнутри:  
\- Ну, он не ошибся. Он вернется на свадьбу? –   
\- Алек, ты не можешь серьезно иметь это в виду. –   
\- Я точно уверен, что не смеюсь, - он пытался сохранить голос на обычном уровне; если он сорвется при ней, вся правда о Иззи, может всплыть наружу, а ей абсолютно точно, не стоит об этом знать.  
Закрытая дверь, заброшенного склада, который он пришел осмотреть, замаячила перед ними. Он пропустил Мариз вперед, чтобы нарисовать Открывающую руну, а сам натянул стрелу на тетиву, прицеливаясь над ее плечом. – Когда ты в последний раз была в поле? –  
\- Слишком давно. Я собственно, получила сегодня удовольствие, - она нарисовала руну легким, уверенным движением своего стеле и отступила в сторону, когда дверь широко открылась. – Алек, насчет этого мага… -   
\- Уже забыла его имя? – он всматривался по направлению своей стрелы, пока не убедился, что ничего не прячется в тени. – Ты знаешь, что нам настолько не хватает людей, что он ходит на патрули со мной? Я понял, что Конклав решил дать нам развалиться и сгореть окончательно, чтобы потом они могли прийти и собрать остатки, но вам стоит поинтересоваться о том, насколько незащищенными они оставят примитивных здесь в Нью-Йорке, прежде чем начнут выполнять условия и чтить Завет и Соглашения.   
Мариз усмехнулась, снимая свой лук с плеча, держа его опущенным под боком, а стрелу между пальцами:  
\- И ты думаешь, что свадьба с Магнусом Бейном, поможет убедить их предоставить поддержку. –  
\- Мне не нужна их поддержка, я намерен добиться успеха без нее. - Он затих, пытаясь разобрать любые признаки демонов в здании.  
\- Алек, твой долг чтить Конклав… -   
\- Мой долг поддерживать Закон. Это не одно и то же. В Законе сказано, что я должен защищать примитивных и нежить, которая чтит Соглашения. Этому институту не удавалось ни то ни другое, годами, пока Лидия не переняла у тебя главенствование, - он посмотрел на нее краем глаза. – Так что, если говорить о долге, давай поговорим об этом. Давай поговорим о том, как целование задниц Конклава, стало для вас с отцом важнее вашего долга. –   
\- Ты не знаешь, как все было, после того, как мы покинули Круг. Ты не знаешь, что бы с нами произошло в случае неповиновения. –   
\- А неповиновение включало игнорирование убийств примитивных в вампирских притонах, которые были созданы лидером Бруклинского клана, завода для разведения детей магов, который расцветал прямо под вашим носом? Угадай, кто помог справиться с ответственными за это нижнемирцами, и отдать их Конклаву? – Алек остановился и подошел вплотную к ней, лицом к лицу. – Магнус Бейн. –   
\- Алек… - ее прервал шум на верхних уровнях здания. Алек немедленно поднял свой лук, направляясь в сторону лестницы. Мариз рядом, сделала точно так же, ее реакция была едва ли медленней чем его. Тишина нарушалась только звуком их дыхания, пока они ожидали любого движения, которое выдаст местоположение нарушителя.  
Вдруг, ловкая фигура молниеносно спрыгнула с лестницы, в тусклом свете, просачивающемся, сквозь запыленные, покрытые трещинами окна под крышей, сверкнул хлыст. Алек выбросил руку в сторону, выбивая лук у Мариз, за мгновенье до того, как она спустила стрелу.  
\- Иззи? –  
\- Алек! – она смахнула волосы с лица, и еще раз осмотрелась. – И мама? Что ты тут делаешь? –   
\- Патрулирую, очевидно, - усмехнулась Мариз. - Рада видеть тебя, Изабель. -   
Алек практически слышал, как она закатила глаза в тени.  
\- Ага, я уверенна. Я не знала, что кто-то еще будет расследовать здесь этой ночью, так что решила проверить сама. –   
\- Мы проверим вместе с тобой, - заявил Алек, отправляя свой лук обратно за плечо.  
\- Не стоит, правда. Я справлюсь, большой брат, - Алек сжал зубы, увидев ее фальшивую улыбку. – Тебе стоит взять свободный вечер и побыть с Магнусом. -  
Алек сжал кулаки по бокам:  
\- Я думаю, мы останемся тут. Мама, проверь оставшиеся верхние этажи, мы с Иззи закончим поиски здесь внизу.  
Мариз кивнула слегка, ее губы были крепко сжаты.Что она думала об отсылках Иззи к Магнусу, или о том, что сын указывал ей, Алек не мог сказать. Когда она ушла на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не слышать их, Алек схватил Иззи за локоть и наклонился ближе.  
\- Где вампир? –   
Он почувствовал, как Иззи передернуло, ее голос, когда она спросила «Что?», был высоким и удивленным.  
\- Я знаю о ин-фене, - прошипел он, сквозь стиснутые зубы. – А теперь, где он? –   
Она выдернула, свой локоть из его хватки и обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него сузив глаза:  
\- Ты знаешь о ин-фене, - повторила она ровно. – И, что? Ты думаешь, я пришла сюда, чтобы получить немного вампирского яда? –  
Алек скрестил руки на груди и встретил ее взгляд одним из своих:  
\- Просто скажи мне. –  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь, - прошипела она. – Убирайся отсюда, Алек, и забери Маму с собой. У меня есть работа. –   
Алек поймал ее руку, прежде, чем она успела сбежать:  
\- Нет. Не в этот раз. Возвращайся в Институт и оставайся там. Когда я вернусь, мы с тобой поговорим. Это приказ Изабель! – рявкнул он, когда она отказалась двигаться.  
Она постояла еще немного, дрожа. Злость, или ранние признаки ломки? Наконец, поджав губы, охотница унеслась прочь.   
Пока он ждал возвращения Мариз, в кармане завибрировал телефон. На экране высветилось имя Магнуса.

_"Пожалуйста, встреть меня в Отеле Дюморт, как только сможешь. Рафаэль хочет поговорить с тобой."_   
  



	7. Новое понимание.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Разговор с Рафаэлем, дал Алеку понять, что прячет Иззи и Алек извинился перед Магнусом.

Разместившись в одном из удобных кресел в апартаментах Рафаэля в Отеле Дюморт, Магнус наблюдал за тем, как охранники вампиры провели хмурого Алека в комнату.  
\- Ты хотел увидеться со мной, - холодно спросил Алек.  
\- Хотел, – Рафаэль кивнул, отпустил свою свиту и сложил руки за спиной. Положение его плеч, наклон головы, во всем этом не было его обычного презрения ко всем. Эта непривычная человечность, появилась и осталась, как только Магнус упомянул имя Изабель. – Спасибо, что пришел. Пожалуйста, присаживайся. –  
Алек встретился глазами с Магнусом, через комнату, и маг кивнул головой, молча умоляя Алека принять примирительный тон в разговоре, который явно предлагал Рафаэль. Один раз Алек сжал челюсть, но присел на стул, напротив Магнуса.  
\- Тебе известно, что-то о моей сестре? –  
\- Да. – Глаза Рафаэля были закрыты, лицо напряжено, и вдруг, он посмотрел на Алека прямым взглядом. – Я виделся с ней некоторое время. Питался от нее. Но этого не происходило уже месяцами, с самой ночи бойни. Когда, я почти убил ее. –  
Голова Алека дернулась назад, будто его ударили по лицу.  
\- Ты что? – выкрикнул он.  
\- Дай ему закончить Алек, - попросил Магнус, поднимая руку. – Пожалуйста, –  
Рафаэль снова закрыл глаза, его губы безмолвно двигались, и Магнус знал, что это была молитва.  
\- Я встретил Изабель за неделю до бойни. Она страдала от ин-феновой ломки; Элдертри дал ей его и подсадил ее. Она умоляла меня дать ей яд. Мне нет оправдания, за то что я сделал, кроме того, что я не мог видеть ее страданий. –  
\- Ты питался от нее. Ты продолжал питаться от нее, зная, что ты только все ухудшишь, - обвинил Алек.  
\- Да. – Рафаэль повесил голову, он не пытался спрятаться от правды. – Мы подсели друг на друга. Мы понимали, что должны остановиться, но не могли. А в ночь бойни, я взял слишком много. –  
Алек поморщился, и Магнус не мог его винить. Ему самому становилось плохо от мысли о том, что могло случиться, и какие последствия это имело бы для Рафаэля, случись худшее.  
Спустя некоторое время, Алек глубоко вздохнул:  
\- Вот почему ее не было в ту ночь. –  
\- И почему, там не было моего клана, - Рафаэль горестно на него посмотрел. – Я собственно, собирался охотится на Клэри, чтобы остановить ее от активации Меча Душ. Но, когда я понял, что наделал, я посвятил вечер Изабель, вместо этого. Я перелил ей кровь примитивных, из оставшихся запасов Камиллы, и к утру ей стало лучше, - после этого, плечи Рафаэля распрямились, будто тяжесть, что покоилась на них, ушла вместе с признанием. Католик с головы до пят. – Мы долго обсуждали то, насколько плохо могло все закончиться, и решили прекратить наши встречи и придерживаться этого курса. Насколько мне было известно до этой ночи, она следовала плану. –  
Алек потер свой лоб, напряжение все еще видимо сковывало каждую его мышцу. Магнус подозревал, что он все еще борется с желанием вскочить с кресла, и избить Рафаэля:  
\- Она нашла другой источник, и мне надо знать кто это. –  
\- Мне бы самому хотелось знать, - сказал Рафаэль холодным голосом. – После того как… рухнул мой самоконтроль и той катастрофы, что могла произойти, я ввел новые и ужесточил старые правила насчет питания от смертных. Особенно от тех, в ком течет необычная кровь, как у Сумеречных Охотников. Если кто-то ослушался, я хочу сам с ним разобраться.–  
Алек поднялся на ноги:  
\- В таком случае, я знаю, где искать. – 

* * *

  
Долгое время, пока они направлялись к заброшенному зданию, где он встретил Иззи ранее этой ночью, Алек не мог заставить себя посмотреть Магнусу в глаза. Боялся что если посмотрит, то точно поддастся желанию начать вымаливать у мага прощения, за то, как он сорвался на нем и убежал. Удерживая внимание на миссии, он подошел и остановился рядом с Рафаэлем, пока тот принюхался, подняв нос.  
\- Кровь. Разорванная плоть. Запах исходит снизу. Тут где-то есть подвал, - объявил Рафаэль.  
\- Есть идеи насчет того, что там? – спросил Алек, вытаскивая ведьмин огонь.  
Рафаэль нахмурился:  
\- Я не думаю, что это кто-то из моих людей. Но кто бы это не был, Изабель рядом с ним. –  
Дверь в подвал была открытой, стопка поддонов, за которыми она была спрятана, отодвинуты в сторону, и стало ясно, почему Алек не заметил ее раньше. Они были на полпути вниз, когда болезненный стон, явно женский, отозвался эхом в затхлых стенах. С вампирской скоростью Рафаэль кинулся вниз и исчез. Алек поспешил за ним, Магнус следом.  
Подвал являл собой запутанную свалку техники. Им пришлось идти осторожно, на звук агонизирующих криков и вздохов, которые повторялись и повторялись. Наконец, они нашли вход в бойлерную, где Рафаэль, застыв на пороге, уставился внутрь.  
Вампирша, подвешенная за балку, явно была следствием экспериментов Валентина. Как фейри, которого Алек с Магнусом обнаружили днями ранее, ее лицо было кошмаром из-за темных, похожих на паутину вен пульсирующих от демонской крови и яда. Ее лицо было изуродовано; раны исцелились, но шрамы деформировали ее черты. Походило на то, будто меч серафима, прижимали к плоти, снова и снова.  
Она размахивала в воздухе когтистыми, корявыми, обожженными пальцами, умоляя Иззи, которая застыла вне досягаемости.  
\- Дай мне умереть! Пожалуйста! – шрамы на ее губах, возможно даже на языке, делали ее речь невнятной.  
\- Я не могу. Еще нет. Пожалуйста. Тебе нужно питаться, - сказала, Иззи протягивая пакет с кровью вампирше, ее глаза блестели от слез.  
\- Нет! – вампирша отвернула лицо. Ее голос начал то повышаться, то затихать в песне:  _«Сверкающие дети ангелов, все похожи… Предлагают жизнь, чтобы дать боли больше…»_  
Иззи яростно закрутила головой:  
\- Я не такая, как они. Я не причиню тебе боли, я клянусь, мне просто нужно, чтобы ты сказала еще раз, что ты слышала. –  
\- _Все то же… Все то же… Все то же… Говоришь им правду, но их это не гложет… они только обвешиваю твои уши ложью…_ \- ее хриплый голос оборвался рыданием. – Сними цепи, Охотница. Дай мне выйти на солнце. Пожалуйста. –  
\- Я принесла для тебя кровь. Настоящую кровь. Тебе не надо питаться от крыс. Ты почувствуешь себя лучше. –  
\- Я почувствую себя лучше, когда умру, - сказала вампирша со смешком. – Больше нечего говорить, дитя ангела. Дай мне умереть. –  
\- Мне просто нужно имя. Почему ты не можешь вспомнить! – вампирша отдернулась назад, и начала петь чушь, в то время как голос Иззи становился только громче.  
Алек сглотнул, подавляя чувство тошноты:  
\- Иззи, что ты делаешь? –  
Лицо Иззи стало белым, она вздрогнула, выронив кровь.  
\- Ты разве не видишь, что ей больно? – в этот момент, его собственная сестра, казалась абсолютной незнакомкой. – Почему ты делаешь это с ней? –  
\- Она знает, Алек, - отчаянно сказала Иззи. Лицо у нее было такое, будто она сама ужаснулась тому, что натворила. – Она знает, кто это. –  
\- Кто? – потребовал Алек. Он почувствовал движение рядом, увидел отсвет магии Магнуса, услышал как он шепчет, пытаясь уменьшить боль вампирши, но все внимание Алека было сосредоточено на Иззи. – Что она может такого знать, за что ее стоило заключить, и подвергнуть страданиям? Иззи, это пытка! –  
\- Она знает, кто сообщник Валентина в Институте. Кто-то помог ему в ту ночь. Кто-то сказал ему, что Магнус накладывал защиту, так что он знал, у какого мага украсть книгу заклятий, - она резко откинула волосы, ее глаза были дикими. – Я заботилась о ней неделями, а она не хочет выдать мне имя. Я знаю, что она знает. Она тот источник, откуда Элдертри добывал яд. –  
\- Для ин-фена? –  
\- Мне было интересно, что уважаемый жополиз Конклава делает с ин-феном, - Иззи указала на кучки обескровленных крысиных трупов разбросанных по полу. – После того, как я нашла ее на одном из патрулей, я взяла образец ее яда и сделала ДНК тест с образцом, который я взяла из пустой банки Элдертри, прежде чем он отправился в Идрис. Они совпали. –  
\- Иззи, - Алек прикрыл лицо на миг, будто если убрав это сцену из глаз, он смоет знание о том, чем она занималась. Иззи, которая однажды рисковала жизнью, чтобы спасти нежить от пыток. – Ты не… Это не… Ты не можешь оправдать это! –  
\- Кто-то предал нас. Возможно даже сам Элдертри. И она знает, кто это. –  
\- Это не важно. Ты знаешь, чем ты тут занимаешься? Держа нежить против ее воли без причины? Заставляешь ее страдать, пока ты ее допрашиваешь? Если фракции Нижнего Мира узнают об этом, все мои надежды на заключение перемирия падут прахом. Ты понимаешь это? У нас начнется война. –  
\- Алек, ты слышал меня? – огрызнулась она. – Элдертри, возможно предатель! –  
\- Откуда тебе известно? Эта вампирша видела его? –  
Иззи затрусила головой:  
\- Нет. Но он наверное, замаскировался. Она слышала, как Валентин говорил с кем-то, кто знает Институт изнутри. Мне просто нужно, чтобы она вспомнила имя. –  
\- Посмотри на нее, - взмолился Алек. – После того, что с ней сделал Валентин, удача, если она помнит свое собственное имя. Нежить, над которой Валентин делал эксперименты, болеет и сходит с ума. Она не поможет тебе. –  
\- А может, она просто не хочет говорить. –  
\- А может, тебе просто хочется, обвить Элдертри, чтобы тебе было кого обвинить, потому что ты так сильно хотела встретиться с Железными Сестрами, что взяла у него ин-фен, хотя прекрасно знала, насколько это опасно. Ты умнее этого, Иззи! –  
Она выглядела так пораженно, будто Алек, только что ударил ее. Но она хотя бы начала наконец, слушать:  
\- Тут могут быть другие объяснения. Она могла услышать, как Валентин говорит с Ходжем. А Элдертри мог добыть ин-фен через третье лицо, или четвертое, или пятое. Если в Институте есть предатель, мы найдем его. Но не ценой пыток жертв Валентина. –  
\- Изабель, - Рафаэль был так тих, что Алек почти забыл, что он вообще был тут, пока он не заговорил. Его голос был таким нежным, что было странно его услышать тут. – Так ты не искупишь того, что нас не было там, той ночью, когда мы были нужны им. –  
Сердце Алека разбилось, от того, как перекосило лицо сестры. Он прижал ее к своей груди, крепко обнимая.  
\- Мне жаль! – всхлипнула она, ее голос прозвучал жалким, жалобным шепотом. – Боже, простите….Мне жаль… Мне так жаль… -  
Он поцеловал ее волосы и легко погладил по голове. Рафаэль вытащил из внутреннего кармана деревянный кол, и Алек двинулся, закрывая своим телом обоих вампиров, не давая Иззи увидеть. Миг спустя безумные песни и болезненные вздохи смолкли. 

* * *

  
Им потребовалось время, чтобы доставить Изабель обратно в Институт, а затем отправиться в лофт Магнуса. Для Алека было непривычно так рано заканчивать, но он выглядел так, будто не спал неделями. Как только они зашли через входные двери, Алек отправился на балкон, так что Магнус даже не успел предложить ему выпить.  
Магнус долго смотрел на его прямую спину и ссутуленные плечи, перед тем, как присоединиться к нему.  
\- Прости, Магнус, - прошептал Алек, сжимая поручни.  
\- Проясни? –  
\- Я сорвался на тебе. Снова. Я продолжаю это делать. – Он откинул голову назад, вглядываясь в небо. – Почему я продолжаю это делать? –  
Магнус сглотнул и положил руку на руку Алека:  
\- Вы, Нефилимы живете такую короткую, насыщенную жизнь. Вы зреете очень рано. Возможно, слишком рано. Если бы ты был примитивным, скорее всего ты сейчас проводил бы время на вечеринке, пытаясь решить восхищен ли ты, или раздражен пьяным поведением Иззи и Джейса. Но вместо этого, посмотри на все твои достижения, и на то бремя, что ты несешь. Ты отвечаешь не только за свою семью, или Институт, но и за защиту, миллионов примитивных. –  
\- Это не оправдание, - ответил Алек, с сожалением в голосе.  
\- Нет, не оправдание. И можешь считать это официальным предупреждением: я не буду невинной жертвой твоих фрустраций. – Алек посмотрел вниз на него и кивнул, его лицо было угрюмым. Магнус не отводил от него взгляда, пока не убедился, что Алек понимает, насколько он серьезен, насчет этого. – И это означает, что, возможно, тебе стоит попытаться приспособить свое видение мира к тому факту, что теперь у тебя есть, кто-то кто хочет помочь, сделать то бремя, что ты несешь, легче. –  
Глаза Алека расширились, и легкая, пораженная улыбка подняла уголки его рта:  
\- Я, ум, - он прочистил горло. – Я думаю что, это было в описании должности, не так ли? –  
Магнус легко пожал плечами, потянулся, чтобы поправить Алеку воротник:  
\- Иногда работа приносит удовольствие. –  
Улыбка Алека стала шире, освещая его лицо, Магнус не смог остановить желание и притянул Алека за шею, для поцелуя. Алек простонал, поддаваясь, позволяя Магнусу лениво исследовать его рот.  
Но длилось это не долго.  
Затем, Алек обхватил его лицо, и нырнул в поцелуй, перенимая контроль над ним с таким голодом, что вскоре, руки Магнуса сильней сжались на его футболке, притягивая еще ближе. Одно колено Алека ударилось в стык бедра Магнуса, и маг раздвинул ноги, давая Алеку возможность придвинуться ближе.  
У Охотника перехватило дыхание, когда Магнус потерся о него, желая увеличить давление на его возрастающее возбуждение. Он застыл на миг, а затем его рука опустилась Магнусу на спину крепко прижимая его к себе.  
\- Внутрь, - прошептал Магнус, когда наконец, отодвинулся, чтобы подышать. Алек явно не нуждался в кислороде, потому что его губы тут же скользнули по его челюсти на горло, прижимаясь обжигающими, посасывающими поцелуями к каждому миллиметру кожи, к котрому тот мог дотянуться.  
Алек издал недовольный звук:  
\- Это означает, что нам надо будет остановиться. -  
\- Да, но если мои колени подогнуться, я свалюсь с этих перил, и честно-говоря, ясли я и умру от несчастного случая, то я предпочел бы, чтобы это было что-то более развратное. –  
Алек замолчал ненадолго, а затем, его плечи затряслись и он уткнулся лицом в шею Магнуса, смеясь. Улыбаясь, Магнус выскользнул из его хватки и вышел, через открытые французские двери.  
Алек нагнал его у дивана. Длинные руки, опутали Магнуса и развернули его. Охотник, подхватил его под ягодицы и поднял, достаточно для того, чтобы усадить на спинку дивана. Неловко балансируя, Магнус сжал плечи охотника, Бедра Алека были заключены между его ног. Они крепко прижимались, пах к паху, вызывая обоюдные стоны.  
Руки Алека были везде, но его губы ни разу не покинули губы Магнуса. Одной рукой маг приподнял рубашку Алека, желая почувствовать кожу под пальцами, пока Алек неуверенно покачивался напротив него.  
\- Я хочу тебя, Магнус, - прохрипел Алек.  
Мак улыбнулся в поцелуй, другой ладонью проскользнув вниз сжал твердую эрекцию Алека сквозь джинсы:  
\- Правда? А я и не догадывался. –  
Алек тихо рыкнул и поцеловал его сильнее, обе его руки держали, сжимая ягодицы Магнуса:  
\- Сейчас. Этой ночью. –  
\- Мы не дождемся медового месяца? – он прочертил языком дорожку к руне, на шее Алека, сжимая руку сильнее, пока Алек не начал протираться о нее.  
\- Почему бы мне этого хотелось? – Алек задыхался.  
\- Может, это я хотел бы подождать до свадьбы, чтобы лишить тебя девственности, как полагается, - потребовалось усилие, чтобы голос оставался нейтральным достаточно для того, чтобы Алек остановился отодвигаясь, внимательно изучая лицо Магнуса.  
Уголок рта мага дрогнул, выдавая его игру:  
\- Ты на самом деле не беспокоишься насчет этого, - усмехнулся Алек.  
\- Ни капельки, - улыбнулся Магнус и погладил укрытый джинсой член, снова. – Сними свою рубашку. –  
Алек содрогнулся и отодвинулся назад, снимая рубашку через голову. Магнус соскользнул со спинке дивана и двинулся на него, заставляя Алека отступать, до тех пор, пока он не уперся спиной в одну из кирпичных колонн. Он выглядел ... уязвимым, в этот миг. Глаза были широко раскрыты, дыхание частило. Уверенный, но явно с осознанием того, что он столкнулся с неизведанным.  
Магнус положил руки Алеку на грудь, пробегая пальцами по волосам и выступающим рунам. Алек сжал пальцы вокруг запястий Магнуса, удерживая его руки, зажатыми между ними. Его раскрытые ладони накрывающие соски Алека, двигались едва-едва потирая, пока он опять подался к губам охотника. Настроение изменилось, беззаботное желание вдруг превратилось в неожиданную нежность.  
\- Твои поцелуи волшебны. Такие честные, - прошептал Магнус, когда они снова разделились. Взгляд Алека норовил ускользнуть от его, но Магнус положил руку ему на челюсть удерживая. Сердцебиение Алека отдавало в другую ладонь Магнуса, и ритм стал только быстрее, когда маг продолжил, - Я могу целовать тебя всю ночь. –  
Алек закрыл глаза, откидывая голову назад, его выражение было восхищенным, даже когда он взмолился:  
\- Скажи мне, что ты хочешь сделать больше чем это. –  
\- Намного больше, - пообещал Магнус, и поймав руку Алека, преодолел последние несколько шагов к спальне.

 


	8. Новые перспективы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алек созвал собрание, чтобы обсудить работу Элдертри, и пригласил Мариз проведать друга.

Магнус двигался над ним, и жар от пребывания _в нем_  не был похож ни на что из испытанного ранее Алеком. Запахи перемешались в пьянящую смесь, наполнившую чувства Алека; пот и мускус, травы от зелий Магнуса, легкий аромат одеколона Магнуса и его средств для укладки.  
Кожа мага казалась шелковой, по сравнении с его, и Алек никак не мог перестать прикасаться к ней. Он никогда не думал, что будет так нуждаться в ощущении чужой плоти, под своими ладонями.  
Где-то посреди этого пути, крутящаяся в его голове мантра _«это действительно происходит_ » превратилась в _«это прекрасно_ ». Его сердце гулко билось, а дыхание перехватывало, пока он пытался продержаться еще хоть минуту. Пот стекал по его коже, а мышцы на бедрах натянулись когда он двинулся на встречу бедрам Магнуса, пытаясь подхватить его ритм.  
Магнус начал двигаться быстрее, и весь мир уменьшился до здесь и сейчас, в изолированный пузырь, наполненный чувствами. Капля пота скатилась по его брови и он прильнул вниз к губам Алека для очередного поцелуя, голодного, небрежного, который ни он ни Алек не смогут долго продлить. Он взял руку Алека и обхватил ею свой член, направляя ее то вверх то вниз до тех пор пока Алек не приспособился к скорости и давлению, которые он предпочитал.  
\- Идеально, - выдохнул Магнус. – Так хорошо…. Здесь…Александр, это идеально. –  
Каждое слово и фраза приближали Алека к краю. Каждое движение делали Магнуса тверже, в его руке, и это было прекрасно. Это было больше чем прекрасно. И тогда…  
…. Кто-то громко постучал в дверь и Алек широко открыл глаза. Как долго он витал в облаках в этот раз, он не знал. Весь день, он был непривычно несфокусированным, он терял целые промежутки времени то тут то там, никак не мог сосредоточиться на, чем бы там ему не приходилось заниматься, его волновали воспоминания о прошлой ночи.  
Он прочистил горло и утер капли пота над верхней губой, испытывая благодарность за стол, который прикрывал его. Глубокий вздох, еще один, пока он не удостоверился, что принял достаточно представительный вид как для Главы Института и над ним не маячит табличка с надписью «у меня вчера был эпический секс».  
\- Входите. –  
Иззи выглядела меньше чем обычно, она проскользнула в его офис, ее руки беспокойно разглаживали безукоризненную юбку. Она выглядела грустной и… не сломленной, но явно более подавленной, чем ему приходилось ее видеть, когда либо.  
\- Привет. Тебе удалось немного отдохнуть прошлой ночью? -  
\- Немного, – она отодвинула стул напротив него, с тем жестким выражением лица, которое раньше использовала, только если родители вызывали их на ковер из-за чего-то. – Я не знаю, что сказать, Алек. -  
\- Нечего говорить, – он покрутил головой и пожал плечами. – Все уже закончилось. Не так ли? –  
Она кивнула, опустив глаза.  
\- Я клянусь, последний раз, когда я дала вампиру питаться от меня, был в ночь бойни. Я чиста уже почти три месяца.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты проходила через дезинтоксикацию, прямо у меня под носом, а я и не заметил. –  
Она еще раз потерла пальцы о юбку.  
\- Я просто пряталась у себя в комнате. Ты был занят переводом, перенял полномочия Элдертри, собирал всё по осколках и налаживал отношения с Нижним миром. На тебя свалилось достаточно. –  
\- Я думал, ты скорбела, - сказал он в замешательстве. – Иззи – когда мы стали так отдаляться друг от друга? –  
Она усмехнулась.  
\- Алек, ты почти бросил меня. Я знаю, что ты пытался найти Джейса, но ты мог умереть и оставить меня совсем одну, справляться со всем этим. –  
\- Поэтому ты… - когда он закрыл глаза, он увидел это будто наяву, ее абсолютно черные глаза и ненатуральную улыбку.  
«Мне надоело жить в твоей тени».  
\- Демон питается злостью и обидой. И когда он вселился в тебя, ты пришла за мной. –  
Она пожала плечами.  
\- Закрыться от тебя казалось самым безопасным выходом. Из-за многих причин. –  
\- Каких? –  
\- Элдертри хотел, чтобы я шпионила за Клэри. Он угрожал прекратить давать мне ин-фен, если я не соглашусь докладывать ему, - она немного расслабилась на своем стуле. Не в своей обычной манере, но все же, Алек был рад уже этому маленькому изменению. – Мне кажется, именно тогда я начала понимать, что попала в неприятности. И что рано или поздно он захочет, чтобы я доносила на тебя. –  
\- Ладно, хватит, - Алек схватил телефон со стола и написал быстрое сообщение, а затем и-мейл. – Мы все выясним. –  
Минуту спустя, Джейс просунул голову в дверь офиса, и взмахнул телефоном.  
\- Хотел меня видеть? –  
\- Да, входи. Позови Клэри, если она рядом. –  
Джейс полностью вошел, а Клэри за ним. Она настороженно посмотрела на Алека, и он снова почувствовал, как его горло сжимает вина. Она не прекращала хорошо к нему относиться, но он тем не менее знал, что между ними не все гладко.  
Как правило, они просто избегали друг друга.  
\- Чего тебе? – спросил Джейс, присаживаясь на угол стола Алека, в то время, как Клэри заняла стул рядом с Иззи.  
\- Элдертри. – Алек нашел в компьютере нужный файл. – Нам нужно объединить все, что мы знаем о том времени, когда он был Главой Института. Что-то тут не сходится. –  
\- Не сходится? – нахмурилась Клэри. – Что именно ты ищешь? Он был придурком, в смысле, он всегда был немного мутным, но это же ничего такого? –  
\- Нет, все намного хуже – Иззи вздохнула, и посмотрела прямо в глаза Джейсу. – Элдертри дал мне ин-фен. Я взяла его, зная про риски, это моя вина. Но все же, это запрещенная субстанция, вызывает сильную зависимость, и все те, кто ее распространяют, подвергаются суровому наказанию, - объяснила она специально для Клэри. – Представь примитивного доктора, дающего своим пациентам чистый мет, и называющего это медициной. Вот о чем мы говорим. –  
Глаза Клэри сделались большими  
\- О Господи. Иззи, ты в порядке? –  
\- Теперь да, - сказала Иззи, легко улыбаясь. – Было плохо, некоторое время. Я думала, я смогу справиться, но не смогла. И Элдертри дал его мне, зная, что я подсяду. Он пытался использовать это, чтобы шантажировать меня. –  
\- Точно, - Алек выглянул из-за компьютера, в который вносил все детали. – И нам известно, что ин-фен, который Элдертри давал Иззи был сделан с использованием яда вампирши, которая была одним из экспериментов Валентина. –  
\- Ого, - Джейс удивленно откинулся назад. – Это точно не совпадение. –  
\- Ты это мне говоришь, - скривилась Иззи.  
\- Совпадение это не доказательства, - уверенно сказал Алека. – Этого недостаточно, чтобы убедить Конклав, который и так не особо хочет нас слушать. Нам нужно больше. –  
\- Рафаэль рассказывал мне о том, как Элдертри пытал его, - поделилась Иззи.  
Алек скривился.  
\- Магнус упоминал об этом. Ты думаешь, Конклав это заботит? –  
Джейс покрутил головой.  
\- Их скорее, больше обеспокоит ин-фен, чем незаконные действия против Нежити. –  
\- Есть еще кое-что, - Алек повернул компьютер, так, чтобы им был виден монитор. – Вот журнал официальной переписки между Главой Института и лидерами Нижнего Мира. Как вы видите, кроме нескольких вызовов, включая Рафаэля , он пуст. Что интересно, поскольку Магнус отправил Элдертри сообщение, уведомляя о том, что его книгу контр-заклятий похитили и защита Института не надежна. Элдертри так и не внес его. –  
\- Он должен был немедленно вызвать другого мага, чтобы обновить защиту, - сказала Иззи. – Магнус возможно, порекомендовал кого-то. Я даже могу поспорить на это. –  
\- Только если Элдертри не пытался оставить вход свободным, - заключила Клэри.  
Джейс добавил еще что-то, пока Алек вспоминал последний раз, когда они с Магнусом обсуждали защиту и Элдертри. Это было той ночью, когда он впервые поцеловал Магнуса, и все последующие разговоры той ночью, были немного размыты из-за волнения, что вызывали воспоминания о, запахе Магнуса, и о том и какой он был на вкус, как щетина его бородки, терлась о его губы и… -  
\- … да, Алек? –  
\- Да, - он вернулся обратно в реальность, чтобы увидеть Джейса, который смотрел на него краем глаза. – Я жду ответа Лидии. Я отправил ей письмо с вопросом, о том, что ей известно насчет активности Элдертри с тех пор, как он отправился с Валентином в Идрис. А пока, Иззи, расскажи нам побольше, о том, что удалось узнать у вампирши. –  
Она сделала глубокий вдох, будто пытаясь успокоить саму себя.  
\- Ну, от нее было непросто добиться чего-то вразумительного, но она была уверенна, что Валентин встречался с кем-то из Института. Если я правильно поняла ее разглагольствования, она говорила о питании и его уязвимости. –  
\- Тебе известно, не упоминали ли они о панели доступа на крыше? – нахмурился Алек.  
\- Я не знаю, прости. –  
\- А что с панелью? – спросил Джейс.  
\- Когда на Институт напали, мы не смогли добраться до этого офиса, чтобы отключить питание, поэтому, Элдертри отвел меня на крышу. Он сказал, что знает запасные пароли доступа, но когда мы добрались туда, у него ничего не вышло. –  
Джейс усмехнулся.  
\- Сколько ты поставишь на то, что если ты попытаешься сейчас их хакнуть, то у тебя все получиться без проблем. –  
\- Так что он просто отвлекал тебя. – сказала Иззи.  
\- Да, даже рассказал трагичную историю, чтобы потянуть время. –  
Ее лицо вытянулось.  
\- Я должна была быть там. Я могла… -  
Алек махнул рукой, заставляя ее замолчать, прежде чем она наберет обороты.  
\- Нет, мы не будем заниматься этим. –  
\- У меня вопрос, - вмешалась Клэри, с задуманным взглядом. – Валентин явно знал, о том что Меч душ – оружие массового уничтожения жителей нижнего мира, да? Откуда он мог это знать, если секрет был известен только Железным сестрам? Должны быть другие Сумеречные охотники, возможно высокопоставленные члены Конклава, которые знали об этом. –  
\- Если только Итуриель не показал им? – сказал Джейс. – Но Итуриель не выдал бы эту информацию по своей воле. Он показал нам, как уничтожить меч, потому что мы помогли ему; возможно, заставить ангела показать тебе видение? –  
\- Сомневаюсь, но… -  
Чтобы Клэри не сказала, Алек не заметил, вспоминая о том вечере, когда Джейс и Клэри нашли Итуриеля. Это была первая ночь, когда ему надо было обратить внимание на Иззи. Она была так отвлечена, лицо ее было бледным и уставшим. И Алек не обратил на это внимания.  
Нет. Он сказал Иззи, что они не будут возвращаться к этому, чтобы найти именно тот момент, когда они повернули не туда. И Магнус был прав, насчет того, насколько убедительной Иззи была, как она всегда могла предоставить удовлетворительную причину своего отсутствия. Магнус первый скажет Алеку, не винить себя. А затем он повернет мысли Алека в более позитивное русло. Таким же образом, как он вчера повернул,с соблазнительной улыбкой оседлав Алека, скользкой кожей скользнув вдоль твердых мышц…  
\- Алек? – голос Иззи прорвался сквозь его мысли и он понял, что они все уставились на него.  
\- Простите, я отвлекся. Повторите еще раз? –  
Джейс издал звук подозрительно похожий на смешок и прикрыл рот, на щеках его выступили ямочки.  
\- Клэри предположила, что если Конклав знал о мече, они могли сказать Элдертри о том, что он может сделать, еще когда Валентин только украл его. Осюда возникает вопрос, о том, зачем он послал меня в Цитадель, - Иззи объяснила. – Но если ему уже было известно о моей увлеченности Железными Сестрами – а выведать это было не сложно, пол института знало – он уже давно мог это задумать. –  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, если он знал, что твоя рана не исцеляется, он мог упомянуть при тебе эту миссию, как способ заставить тебя принять ин-фен, - спросил Джейс.  
\- Подожди. У нас все еще нет никаких доказательств, - запротестовал Алек. – Мы крутимся вокруг предположений. Мы не можем обвинить Элдертри, а потом придумать доказательства. –  
\- Именно так они поступили с Джейсом, - напомнила Клэри.  
\- Да, ну, мы же делаем все по-другому теперь, не так ли? – ответил Алек. – Помимо того, что мы можем обвинить невиновного, мы можем упустить настоящего предателя, если он существует. Когда Лидия мне ответит, я спрошу, знает ли она, сколько именно Конклаву известно о мече. Но пока, мне кажется, мы зашли так далеко как могли с этим. Так что, на этом закругляемся. У меня есть дела, которыми надо заняться. -  
\- О, я не сомневаюсь, - себе под нос прошептал Джейс, когда они все поднялись.  
\- Дай нам знать, когда ответит Лидия, - попросила Клэри, направляясь к выходу.  
\- Ты в порядке, Алек? – спросила Иззи, обходя стол. – Ты выглядишь уставшим. Когда ты отдыхал в последний раз? –  
\- Я в порядке, - уверенно ответил он, игнорируя то, как приподнялись уголки рта Джейса. – Мне просто надо вернуться к отчетам. –  
\- Ага – Джейс соскочил со стола и хлопнул Алека по плечу. – Я уверен, он будет усердно работать весь день. –  
Алек схватил Джейса за воротник и нагнул его, чтобы прошептать в ухо:  
\- Я убью тебя, медленно. Пошел вон. –  
Джейс выскочил из комнаты, хихикая.

* * *

  
В следующий раз, когда его прервали, внимание Алека действительно было сосредоточено на работе. И это было прекрасно, потому, что Алек был совсем не уверен в том, что сможет говорить со своей матерью, пряча эрекцию под столом.  
\- Алек, -сказала она, после легкого стука в дверь. –  
\- Мама. Возвращаешься в Идрис? –  
Она слегка подняла подбородок.  
\- Нет. Я останусь до твоей… свадьбы. Твой отец вернется в день церемонии. –  
Он грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Да, я полагаю, это только привернет лишнее внимание к скандалу, если вы откажетесь появиться, не так ли? -  
Она открыла было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, затем остановилась, выдохнула, и решила сказать что-то другое, вместо того, что собиралась.  
\- Веришь ты, или нет, я очень забочусь о том, чтобы ты был счастлив, Алек. –  
\- Правда? Где же была твоя забота, когда ты хотела женить меня на стратегически подобранной женщине, чтобы очистить имя. –  
Мариз вздохнула и присела напротив него.  
\- Если бы я понимала ситуацию, то сделала бы совершенно другой выбор. Я извиняюсь за это, за то что я решила будто знаю тебя и чего ты желаешь от жизни. В мою защиту, могу только сказать, что ты не сильно пытался отстоять свои позиции. –  
\- Жизнь – это не то, что ты хочешь сделать, это то, что ты должен сделать, - она вздрогнула, когда он бросил в нее ее же словами. – Сколько мне было, когда ты начала вбивать эту философию мне в голову? Если я не был честным насчет того, кем являюсь, возможно, это из-за того, что у меня были причины верить, что того кем я являюсь не примут. –  
\- Я никогда не пыталась научить тебя тому, что ты должен пожертвовать всем, ради долга, - она часто заморгала. – Я вижу, что потерпела неудачу. Наш долг, важен, безусловно, и иногда, наши личные предпочтения вторичны по важности. Но я никогда не представляла, насколько несчастным ты был, до тех пор пока не сказал нам, что Лидия сделала тебя счастливым отменив свадьбу. –  
Алек поморщился.  
\- И теперь ты не веришь в то, что я могу быть счастливым с Нежитью. –  
Мариз прижала палец ко лбу  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказала, Алек? Что я верю, в то, что эти полу-демонические существа равны нам? Я не верю. –  
\- Ну, ты хотя бы честна насчет этого, спасибо и на том, - Алек потрусил головой в отвращении. – Вервольфы и вампиры не демоны. У них демоническое заболевание… -  
\- Они хищники, которые с радостью убивали бы, если б не боялись последствий своих импульсивных поступков. Вот почему процветают притоны, за которые ты меня так корил, - поспорила Мариз. – А маги существуют только из-за того, что демон изнасиловал, или принудил, или обманул примитивную. Или как Благой двор, их демонская кровь и бессмертие заставляют их забывать о настоящей человечности. –  
Сжав челюсть, Алек отодвинул свой стул назад и резко поднялся.  
\- Хватит. Я хочу, чтобы ты прошла за мной. – 

* * *

  
Глаза Катарины Лосс, резко похолодели, когда открыв двери, она увидела мать Алека рядом с ним.  
\- Алек. Мариз. Что привело вас сюда? –  
\- Мисс Лосс, - поздоровалась сдержанно Мариз.  
\- Катарина, я надеялся проведать Мэдзи снова,если ты не против? – глаза Катарины перескочили на Мариз, и Алек поспешил добавить. – Сугубо личное. Это никак не касается дел Конклава. Я не дам ничем ее расстроить, обещаю. –  
\- Хорошо. – Катарина сделал шаг назад, давая им возможность пройти внутрь, явно все еще сомневаясь. В фойе, в самом конце стояла Мэдзи, настороженно разглядывая новоприбывших.  
Алек присел на корточки и улыбнулся ей.  
\- Привет Мэдзи. Я вернулся, чтобы еще поиграть. –  
Ее взгляд скользнул к Мариз и назад к Алеку, она молчала, как и в тот раз, когда они с Алеком впервые встретились.  
\- Это моя мама. Ее зовут Мариз. –  
\- Здравствуй, Мэдзи. – голос его матери был тихим и нежным, как он и думал. – Рада встрече с тобой. У тебя очень милая юбка. –  
Мэдзи посмотрела вниз на разноцветные рюши усыпанные блестками, которые не подходили ни к ее рубашке ни к колготкам, и отважилась на крохотную улыбку.  
\- Мама прошла длинный путь, чтобы проведать меня, но я так хотел прийти к тебе,что решил взять ее с собой. Я думаю, она с радостью поиграет с нами, - сказал Алек. Мэдзи подумала недолго, нахмурив брови, но затем уверенно кивнула Алеку. – Прекрасно. Я думаю, у тебя есть какие-то игры, в которые мы можем сыграть? Мы можем сесть на полу в гостиной, как в прошлый раз. –  
Мэдзи кивнула, и побежала вверх по лестнице. Алек поднялся.  
\- Она маг? – тихо спросила Мариз.  
\- Да – поморщился Алек. – Она единственная из проекта Айрис Роуз, кого мы смогли определить. Она не очень любит говорить, если только ты не понравишься ей. –  
Катарина усмехнулась.  
\- Она не прекращала говорить о тебе, после твоего прошлого визита, - сказала она тепло. - Я рада, что ты вернулся. Сегодня у нее один из грустных дней. –  
\- Чтож , увидим, что мы сможем с этим сделать, - Алек улыбнулся ей, и дал сопроводить их в гостиную.  
Алек с Мариз, покинули дом Катарины ближе к обеду. Алек пообещал, что увидеться с Мэдзи на свадьбе. Мариз сохраняла молчание.  
\- Ты когда-то пыталась делать такое раньше? – спросил Алек. – Провести время с нижнемирцами не тогда, когда ты споришь с ними, сидя на другом конце стола для переговоров , и ожидаешь худшего от них в то время, как они ожидают худшего от тебя, и в итоге, вы именно это и получаете? –  
\- Нет, полагаю не делала, - прошептала Мариз. – Она прекрасный ребенок. –  
\- Да. Она спасла мою жизнь, ты знаешь? – он лениво провел пальцами по выступающим, железным верхушкам забора . – Валентин заставил ее снять защиту. Он обманом заставил ее убивать людей. Но она спасла меня, потому что я улыбнулся ей единожды. Один лишь раз. –  
Мариз не ответила, так что Алек продолжил, заполняя пустоту, пока она слушала.  
\- Она никогда никому не хотела причинить боль, но благодаря Валентину, она вырастет, зная, что из-за нее умерли люди, - он затрусил головой в отвращении. – Так что, это ты мне скажи, кто на самом деле забыл о человечности, Мама? Эта милая, маленькая девочка, которая не виновата в том, что ее мать изнасиловал демон? Или тот, кто использовал ее для убийства, или назвал ее существом? –  
Она моргнула, но продолжила идти рядом с ним, так и не ответив. Периферическим зрением, он уловил, как она в попытке не размазать макияж, потерла под глазами. Наконец, глубоко вдохнув, и расправив плечи, она сказала:  
\- Алек, не смотря на мое мнения о жителях Нижнего Мира, а мне явно надо его пересмотреть, это скорее всего никак не изменит моего мнения о том особенном нижнемирце за которого ты собираешься выйти замуж. – Она поставила руку ему на плечо, останавливая, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза. – У Магнуса Бейна… -  
\- Есть репутация, да, я знаю. Отец уже пытался мне это доказать. –  
Губы Мариз дрогнули, но она быстро потрясла головой, ее выражение сгладилось так быстро, что Алек мог бы подумать, будто ему показалась эта маленькая улыбка.  
\- Алек, я не хочу увидеть, как ты терпишь горе и унижение, проживая жизнь с кем-то, кто не сможет предложить тебе ту же преданность, что предлагаешь ты, - ее глаза заблестели, и она опять потерла кончиками пальцев уголки глаз. – Пожалуйста, умоляю тебя. Выходи за мужчину. Выходи за жителя Нижнего Мира. Но не выходи за того, кто не будет верен тебе. –  
Алек отступил назад так быстро, что едва не споткнулся о бордюр.  
\- Это не о Магнусе сейчас, да? - лицо Мариз вытянулось, она крепко закрыла глаза. – Отец изменяет тебе. –  
Ее губы задрожали:  
\- Изабель не может узнать, - наконец сказала она, прерывающимся голосом.  
\- Так, возможно, будет лучше, по многим причинам, - согласился Алек. – Но Мам, послушай. Магнус, не Отец. Если Отец завел интрижку, он лгун, лицемер и трус. Магнус не такой. Мне нужно, чтобы ты доверяла моим суждениям в этом. –  
\- А если ты ошибаешься? –  
\- Разве такое не может случиться с каждым, кто сочетается браком? – спросил Алек, вспоминая слова Магнуса с той ночи, когда они обручились. – Никто, никогда не дает гарантий. –  
\- Действительно, - согласилась Мариз, выдохнув измученный смешок. Алек сгреб ее в объятья, крепко удерживая, давая ей вцепиться в него. Все ее тело тряслось от эмоций, но когда она отошла, глаза были сухими. – Пошли. Скоро стемнеет. Вернемся в Институт и пойдем на охоту. –


	9. Ранний подарок.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Алек преподносит Магнусу ранний подарок в ночь перед свадьбой, и получает срочный вызов от Джейса.

Неожиданный стук в дверь, отвлек Магнуса от его клиентской книги, в которой он пытался освободить себе несколько дней, после завтрашней свадьбы.   
Что-то подсказывало ему, что одних суток для медового месяца будет недостаточно.  
Широкая улыбка, которую он не мог контролировать, появилась на его лице, когда он увидел Алека на другой стороне двери.  
\- Александр. Я думал, ты будешь занят этой ночью. Ты мог бы и не стучать. –  
\- Я перестану стучать послезавтра, обещаю, - ответил Алек, улыбаясь в ответ. Магнус смотрел на него еще миг , чтобы разглядеть отличия, между измученным, преисполненным долгом, молодым человеком который пришел на собрание менее чем две недели назад и Алеком, застывшим перед ним сейчас. Он точно не спал больше чем раньше, и у него определенно не стало меньше ответственностей, но он стал относиться ко всему с большей легкостью, и перемена в нем завораживала.  
Алек прильнул к Магнусу в легком поцелуе, но язык его тела был странным. Будто он не хотел слишком большого контакта. Он держал одну руку прижатой к груди, совсем не скрывая выпуклость под курткой:  
\- Что ты прячешь там? – спросил Магнус с любопытством.  
\- Ну… видишь, я, ахх… - Алек закрыл рот, прерывая свое бормотание, сделал глубокий вздох через нос, и попробовал снова. – Клэри знает намного больше, ну знаешь, о примитивных вещах чем я, так что, я попросил ее помочь мне выбрать свадебный подарок для тебя. Но мне показалось, что лучше будет вручить его сейчас, когда рядом нет большого количества людей.  
Голос Алека дрожал от нервозности, и он достал пушистую серую кошечку с белой мордочкой и розовым носиком из-под куртки, держа ее прижатой близко к телу. Она не вырывалась, и не двигалась, только скрутилась в маленький испуганный комочек, большими глазами разглядывая все вокруг.  
\- Я знаю, что это не совсем обычный подарок на свадьбу. Они назвали ее Мышкой в приюте, не знаю почему, наверное из-за того, что она тихая? – Алек нежно погладил верх ее головы. – Она, ум, она немного напоминает мне Мэдзи. Они думают, что у нее была семья, но на ней не было никакого значка. Судя по ее весу и состоянию шерсти, она перенесла тяжелые времена. И на ней есть несколько мест, где пришлось сбрить шерсть, чтобы удалить небольших … клещей. Но ее привили. Так что она приручена, но немного нервная, и… -  
\- Александр? – бормотание Алека стихло, и он посмотрел на Магнуса тревожно, будто боялся что тот по каким-то причинам не примет подарок. – Пожалуйста. Дай мне подержать ее, прежде чем мое сердце окончательно разобьется. -  
\- Верно, да, - бездыханно ответил Алек и Магнус сделал шаг ближе, чтобы прижать Мышку с свей груди не беспокоя и не пугая ее. Ее шерсть ставала дыбом от каждого движения или прикосновения, явное свидетельство страха кошки. Но когда Магнус почесал ее за ушком, она тихонько, почти не слышно начала мурлыкать.  
\- Ох сладенькая, ты просто хочешь остаться наедине чтобы освоиться, не так ли? – прошептал маг, целуя ее голову, и получая полный рот шерсти прицепившейся к его коже и бородке. – Ну, я найду тебе местечко, а завтра я удостоверюсь в том, что у тебя будет личное местечко, чтобы спрятаться во время вечеринки. Никто больше тебе не побеспокоит и не обидит. –  
Он отнес ее в спальню и опустился на колени, чтобы поставить ее на пол. Немедленно Мышка шмыгнула под кровать, прижимаясь к стене у изголовья. Щелкнув пальцами, Магнус разместил кошачий туалет в соседнем углу, а блюдечко с водой и сухим кормом в другом.  
\- Вот, - тихо сказал он Алеку, наблюдавшему за ним с очарованным выражением.   
\- Сейчас, ей просто нужна тишина, пока она не почувствует себя в безопасности достаточно, чтобы выйти. На это уйдет возможно несколько дней, так что мы просто дадим ей время, – он схватил Алека за шею и нагнул для быстрого, глубокого поцелуя. – Спасибо Александр, Она прекрасна. -   
В кармане Алека завибрировал телефон и пока Магнус приглушал свет он достал его, чтобы глянуть на экран.  
\- О черт. – он поднял телефон, так чтобы и Магнус смог прочитать текст от Джейса.  
 _Ты мне нужен в охотничьей луне как только сможешь!!!_  
\- Проклятье, оставшаяся половина Бруклинской, стаи должно быть пришла по его душу, и оны готовы нарушить перемирие, - пробормотал Алек, направляясь к двери  
Магнус схватил его за руку, останавливая.  
\- Подожди, я открою для нас портал. –   
Миг спустя они возникли на алее возле бара, чтобы увидеть… абсолютно ничего, что можно было бы принять за необычное. Магнус нахмурился разглядывая пустую алею, в которой не звучало никаких звуков доносящихся из бара c предположительной дракой внутри.  
\- Думаю, нам следует зайти внутрь, может кто-то что-то видел, - сказал Алек, но Магнус схватил его прежде чем он успел сделать шаг.  
\- Я чувствую подставу, - он усмехнулся, увидев ошарашенное лицо Алека. - Что-то говорит мне, что внутри тебя ждет Джейс с кувшином пива и горсткой твоих близких, готовых выпить тост за твою последнюю холостяцкую ночь. –  
Алек тихо простонал.  
\- Серьезно, мальчишник? Он уже был у меня в прошлый раз. –  
\- Наверное, мне стоит уйти, - предложил Магнус, неуверенно глядя на бар, но Алек потряс головой и схватил Магнуса за руку.  
\- Ни в коем случае. Если мне придется пройти это, ты пойдешь со мной. Ты можешь порекомендовать намного лучшие напитки, чем пиво. Кроме того, я сомневаюсь, что смогу провести достаточно времени с тобой этой ночью.  
Магнус на миг остановился, посмотреть на Алека, прежде чем пройти несколько шагов и зайти внутрь.  
<center>***</center>  
Охотничья луна не была местом, которое Алек навещал, или просто думал о том, чтобы навестить. Слово «бар» связывалось у него с чем-то типа Пандемониума, слишком шумно, переполненно и просто слишком.  
Именно поэтому Охотничья луна стала приятным сюрпризом. Тут не было танцев, так что он избежит унижений, а толпа и децибелы были на допустимом уровне, чтобы Алек мог ясно мыслить о чем то кроме как побыстрее смыться. В баре были не только он и Джейс, как на прошлом мальчишнике, но и не так много людей, чтобы это невозможно было стерпеть.  
Иззи, Джейс, и Клэри расположились позади, и увидев Алека с Магнусом ярко заулыбались. Это тоже отличалось от прошлого раза. В прошлый раз все были трезвыми, и подавленными из-за того, что знали о фиктивности брака Алека. Они все пытались улыбаться, но это была только жалкая пародия на радость.  
Учитывая, что изначально, этот брак так же был политическим, Алек думал, что все будет проходить так же. Но это и близко не было похоже.  
Джейс и правда заказал кувшин пива, не смотря на то, что Клэри еще нельзя было пить. Магнус прошептал что-то их наполовину благой официантке, пока Алек принимал серию объятий, но прежде, чем он сел на свое место, Джейс схватил его за руку.  
\- У них есть бильярд. Не хочешь сыграть? –   
Алек издевательски усмехнулся:  
\- Ты хочешь начать вечер с унижений? –   
Глаза Джейса сияли явным вызовом:  
\- Не знаю, мужик, весь этот предсвадебный мандраж вполне может сыграть против тебя, этим вечером. –   
\- В самом деле? Когда это я упоминал мандраж? – Алек потрусил головой. – Как для парня, чью задницу сейчас надерут, ты кажется, принимаешь желаемое за действительное. –   
Иззи улыбнулась со своего места, приветствуя Магнуса.  
\- Джейс уверен, что в один день он победит Алека. Как правило, он проигрывает только когда мы вдвоем играем против него и он дает нам сделать первый ход. Хотя даже в этом случае наши шансы малы.  
\- Ох, что ж, мне нужно это увидеть, - заявил Магнус, предлагая Клэри свой локоть. – Хочешь посмотреть со мной на представление? -   
\- Да, мне только и остается, что быть зрителем, - поделилась она, следуя за Алеком, который привел Джейса и Иззи к бильярдному столу. – Мы с Саймоном играли иногда, но даже с новоприобретенной Охотничьей крутостью, я сомневаюсь, что смогу выиграть. -   
\- Ну, бисквитик, может мы с тобой станем соперниками насчет права сыграть с проигравшим? –  
\- Помимо того, что Джейс не станет еще самовлюбленнее, я не слышу большого стимула для меня, чтобы выиграть, - заметил Алек, затем застыл, пытаясь решить, что больше его потрясло, то как он публично флиртовал, или то, как бездумно оскорбил Клэри. – Ээээ… не то чтобы я был уверен в том, что ты проиграешь Клэри… это…просто… -   
\- Ты просто заигрывал со своим почти мужем. Я поняла. Очень умно, - она неловко улыбнулась Алеку, когда ее щеки загорелись. – В любом случае, ты прав, мне лучше посмотреть на это со стороны. –   
\- Ты уверена? - спросил Джейс, но его внимание все так же было сосредоточено на Алеке, пока он намыливал кий.  
Клэри посмотрела на Джейса сощуренными глазами, затем усмехнулась:  
\- Черт возьми, да. Я целую жизнь провела, наблюдая за точно таким же видом Льюиса. Поверь мне, когда в семье кто-то начинает странные сопернические штуки, лучше для всех будет, просто медленно отступить. –   
\- Прекрасно сказано, дорогая, - согласился Магнус, забирая мартини у официантки и передавая Алеку что-то желтое, также налитое в бокал для мартини. Алек сделав глоток удивился, оттого, что кристаллики на ободке оказались сахаром, а жидкость внутри тягучей и вкусной.   
Краем глаза на коктейль глянула Иззи:  
\- Лимончелла? Правда? –   
Алек сделал глоток побольше и пожал плечами:  
\- Это вкусно, может, я выпью еще несколько, перед тем, как играть, чтобы дать вам с Джейсом больше шансов. –  
Джейс с Иззи ожидаемо запротестовали, громко ругая Алека за пустую болтовню, и вскоре, они начали игру. Магнус с Клэри заняли барные стулья, в то время как Алек занял место во главе стола. Было одновременно и приятно и неловко хвастаться перед Магнусом, но он никак не мог дать Иззи и Джейсу победить. Сделай он это, их станет невозможно заткнуть.   
Они настояли на том, что так как они лузеры, была их очередь разбивать следующую игру, им даже удалось забросить несколько шаров, прежде чем пропустить ход. Алек поймал взгляд Магнуса, перед тем как согнуться над столом, и почувствовал, как по телу прошла дрожь, от такого пристального внимания.   
\- Ей, – Джейс щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Алека. – Прекратите трахаться взглядами со своим женихом, и играй. –   
Алек покраснел, и снова обратил свое внимание к ним.  
Иззи ударила Джейса по руке.  
\- Что ты сделал. Мы могли воспользоваться, тем, что он отвлекся, но тебе надо было открыть твой огромный рот. Мне надоело, все время уходить с пустыми руками. –   
Джейс начал намекающее подмигивать Магнусу, пока Иззи примеривалась к следующему удару.  
\- Как так получилось, что ты прожил веками не умея играть в бильярд? –   
\- Я такое говорил? – Магнус моргнул, закусывая губу. –Я многому приделал внимание в своей жизни. И по правде, кое-в-чем, я даже лучше, чем некоторые. –  
\- Да? Давай посмотрим, на что ты способен, - глаза Джейса замерцали, хоть и не так сильно, как когда он бросил вызов Алеку. – Без магии. -  
\- Конечно. – Улыбка Магнуса, когда он собирал шары, по мнению Алека, была гораздо более снисходительная, чем Джейс того заслуживал. Джейс сломался, забивая сначала один, потом второй полосатый шар с мрачной решимостью.  
\- Что, черт возьми, происходит? – прошептал Алек Иззи, пока Джейс примерялся к третьему удару.  
Она пожала плечами, опираясь спиной о барную стойку, рядом с ним.  
\- Возможно, он не хочет угрожать нижнемирцу смертью, особенно, там, где он может быть услышанным другими нижнемирцами. Так что, ему приходиться использовать бильярдный стол в качестве метафоры вместо «угрожающего братского разговора».   
Алек закатил глаза:  
\- Ты шутишь? –   
\- О, просто дай ему выговориться, - посоветовала Иззи, и долила пива в свой стакан из кувшина Джейса.  
Джейс не попал в четвертый раз, и Магнус подмигнув Алеку, забил сразу два шара. Джейс зашипел, когда Магнус заметил:  
\- Я должно быть забыл упомянуть, что в свое время был очень даже неплох в этом, - и исполнил идеальный удар с перескоком. Клери с Иззи зааплодировали по обе стороны от Алека.  
\- Черт, - Алек сбил воображаемые пятна с рукавов. – Тебе нужна швабра, для твоего достоинства, Джейс? Оно разбрызгалась тут повсюду. –   
\- Да, спасибо за поддержку, друг, - Джейс сузив глаза, смотрел за тем, как Магнус примеряется к следующему удару.   
\- Это очень горячо, - выдохнула Клэри, придерживая стакан у щеки, пока Джейс разглядывал мага.   
\- Да, так и есть, - согласился Алек, когда Магнус забив очередной шар, откинулся назад, чтобы оглядеть стол. Затем Алек едва не подавился своим напитком, когда понял, с чем согласился. Цитрусовая жидкость наполнила его дыхательные пути, и Клэри со смехом в глазах пришлось подождать, пока он откашляется. – Этого никогда не происходило. –   
\- Никогда, - поклялась она с шутливой торжественностью.  
Он отвел взгляд от зрелища того, как Магнус выигрывает игру и указал на бокал Клэри.  
\- Это слишком странно. Ты должна прекратить позволять Джейсу наливать тебе. -   
\- Неее, ты должен позволить Магнусу, заказать тебе больше этого, - она указала на его напиток, который обновился, пока он наблюдал за игрой, лимонный коктейль сменило что-то сладкое с персиковым вкусом. – Мы будем пить, до тех пор, когда нам перестанет казаться странным, то, что мы случайно согласились друг с другом. –   
Позади Клэри, вдруг, возник Люк и выхватил пивной бокал из ее рук.  
\- Как насчет того, что ты вспомнишь о своем возрасте, и прекратишь напиваться? – с пивом в одной руке, он протянул Алеку другую. – Привет, друг, извини за опоздание. Только закончил работу. Поздравляю. -   
\- Спасибо. Хорошо, что ты пришел. – Алек принял рукопожатие, пытаясь не смеяться, над обиженным звуком, который издала Клэри, когда Люк осушил ее пиво. Официантка явно получила от Магнуса строгие указания, не оставлять бокал Алека пустым, потому, что она появилась с другим почти тут же, на этот раз с красным, со вкусом вишни. – Хотя, я был бы признателен, если бы _все_ – он повысил голос, так чтобы Магнус точно услышал, - помнили, что день моей свадьбы, не самое лучшее время для похмелья. –   
\- Для этого у меня есть магия, - ответил Магнус с пугающей беззаботностью.  
Алек вздохнул и попробовал новый напиток. Он был действительно вкусным, и отказаться от него было сложно.  
\- Так, что я пропустил? – спросил Люк, опираясь локтем на барную стойку рядом с Клэри.  
Иззи улыбнулась, и на миг Алек просто уставился на нее, потому, что прошло уже много времени, с тех пор как он видел ее такой живой в последний раз, или Джейса таким игривым, или любого из них просто веселящимися и наслаждающимися компанией друг друга.   
\- Я подозреваю, Майя наконец выбила дурь из Джейса, потому, что он не прекращает нарезать платонические круги возле Магнуса, напоминая, кто главный мужчина в жизни Алека. –   
\- Фу, - в унисон сказали Алек и Клэри, затем посмотрели друг на друга в ужасе, прежде чем Клэри начала хихикать а Алек закинув голову, выпил одним глотком свой коктейль. Оказавшись в его желудке напиток распространил приятное тепло по телу, расслабляя конечности и давая забыть, почему он должен чувствовать себя неуютно рядом с Клэри.  
Нависая над столом, Магнус поймал взгляд Алека:  
\- Ты следующий, Александр, - сказал он, и забил шар в лузу, даже не глядя на стол .  
Алек облизал губы, его джинсы становились явно тесноватыми.  
\- Ох, да. Кто-нибудь, принесите мне еще один напиток. – 

* * *

  
Алек проснулся следующим утром с котом мурлыкающим у него на голове, и тысячей маленьких демонов с молотками, отбивающими пульсирующий ритм внутри его черепа. На его стон, Магнус поднял голову с соседней подушки. Его волосы были приплюснуты с одной стороны и топорщились с другой, под его сонными глазами размазалась подводка, но его улыбка была нежной и ласковой как теплое весеннее солнце.   
\- Доброе утро, - прошептал он, касанием пальцев посылая витки голубой магии Алеку между бровей. - Давай разберемся с похмельем, так чтобы мы могли начать этот день правильно. –   
\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Алек, как только демоны прекратили вакханалию и отступили в кто знает какой ад. – Я хотя бы не напился до того состояния, чтобы Клэри и Иззи удалось уболтать меня на караоке.  
Магнус плюхнулся на спину, спугнув Мышку, которая недовольно шикнула.  
\- В отличии от твоего брата. Кто знал, что он обладает таким приятным голосом. -   
\- Он очень бережно хранил этот секрет. – Алек вздохнул. – Прошлая ночь была… -   
\- На удивление веселой? –   
\- Да, но… я собирался сказать что-то типа «удивительной». – Алек сложил руки на груди, плечом к плечу прижался к Магнусу, и уставился в потолок. – Прежде чем появилась Клэри, и все эти дела связанные с Валентином, Джейс с Иззи умели развлекаться. Они давно таким не занимались, но хотя бы были готовы к этому. Я же? Всегда сидел в стороне. –   
\- Почему не присоединялся к ним? – спросил Магнус.  
Алек пожал плечами.  
\- Было бы легче обвинить все ожидание моих родителей насчет меня, но я думаю, я просто не хотел рисковать и слишком опускать свои стены. Я не знал, что с этого могло в итоге выйти, – он легко усмехнулся, над оборотом речи, и повернул голову на бок, к профилю Магнуса. – Но прошлой ночью, мне уже было нечего бояться. –  
Магнус повернул голову, чтобы встретиться взглядами с Алеком.  
\- Если это будет зависеть от меня, тебе никогда снова не придется бояться весело проводить время с теми, о ком ты беспокоишься. -   
Алек резко сел и повернулся, чтобы полностью посмотреть на Магнуса.  
\- Послушай, Магнус, это… это… Это прозвучит странно. Я имею в виду, сегодня наша свадьба. И…и я знаю, что мы уже делали все эти вещи. Мы согласились на все из-за политики, но… я правда рад что мы женимся. –  
Магнус потянулся вверх, чтобы легко погладить челюсть Алека, теплой рукой:  
\- Я тоже рад. –  
Он дал Магнусу притянуть его в медленный, чувственный поцелуй. Поцелуй-обещание, но не требование, несмотря на их голые, прижатые друг к другу тела. Поцелуй которые показывал все те вещи, которые они еще не могли сказать, вещи, которые Алек уже начал подозревать, хоть для них еще и было рано.  
\- Мне пора, - прошептал охотник, когда они, наконец, отстранились. – Мне много о чем нужно позаботиться в Институте если я хочу один-два дня выходных после свадьбы. –   
\- Думаю, тогда тебе лучше поспешить, - руки Магнуса медленно упали, оставляя легкую щекотку на теле Алека от воспоминаний о их касании. – Я требую, минимум двадцать четыре часа непрерывного медового месяца. Я уверен, пять районов, могут избежать полноценной демонической активности хотя бы на это время. –  
Алек усмехнулся и скатился с Магнуса.  
\- Итак, ты оптимист, - остановившись рядом с кроватью, он нагнулся, для последнего поцелуя. – Сделаю все, что смогу. - 


	10. Неразрешимая дилемма

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лидия прибывает на свадьбу, принося с собой плохие новости с Идриса.

\- Алек! –  
Он обернулся на звук знакомого голоса, зовущего его по имени, и улыбнулся, увидев Лидию направляющуюся прямо к нему через оперативную комнату.  
\- Привет! Я не ожидал увидеть тебя сегодня. – он неловко пожал плечами. – То есть, мы разослали приглашения и все такое, но когда ты не ответила на мой и-мейл, несколько дней назад, я решил, что должно быть, для тебя это все слишком странно. –   
Она сложила руки на груди, не… злобно, но и явно не испытывая особой радости от встречи.   
\- Ты знаешь, среди всех новостей, которые появлялись последние несколько дней, новость о твоей с Магнусом свадьбе, была не такой уж неожиданностью. –   
Алек cглотнул.  
\- Это звучит… зловеще. Я.. прости меня, если приглашение заставило тебя почувствовать себя неудобно. Я просто, я не хотел, чтобы ты услышала это от кого-то другого, после того, что ты для меня сделала. –   
Она продолжала смотреть на него настороженным взглядом, но медленно, ее лицо смягчалось.  
\- Я думаю, нам надо поговорить. Наедине. –  
\- Да. Конечно, - Алек кивнул и двинулся по коридору к своему офису.  
Как только за ним закрылись двери, Лидия сложила руки на спинке стула и порывисто выдохнула.  
\- Алек, что за чертовщина происходит в этом Институте? И прежде, чем ты начнешь говорить, дай мне сказать, что сейчас, я выступаю не как член Конклава, пока. И делаю я это, потому, что мне кажется, что я должна тебе возможность, дать объясниться, прежде, чем мы сделаем это официальным. –   
\- Я не думаю, что ты должна мне что либо, Лидия, но я не совсем понимаю. Это не насчет моей свадьбы? – он присел на одно из кресел перед темным камином, не желая оставлять между ними преграды в виде стола. Что бы она не спрашивала у него, сидеть за столом прикрываясь официозом, не ощущалось правильным.  
\- Ну, да и нет. Узнать, что ты выходишь за Магнуса это одно, но потом, я узнаю от разных источников, что вы организовали свадьбу меньше чем за две недели. Никто не слышал о том, чтобы вы виделись до этого – она присела рядом с ним. – Останови меня, если это не так. –   
\- Подожди, у тебя все еще есть источники в Институте? – Алек поднял руку, прежде, чем она успела ответить. – Забудь. Сейчас это не важно. Если ты спрашиваешь, является ли политическим решением свадьба с Магнусом, это двойственный вопрос. То есть, да, это политический брак, но это также и большее, знаешь? –   
Глаза Лидии говорили «ты должно быть издеваешься надо мной» хоть она и натянуто улыбнулась:  
\- Нет, я не понимаю. Объясни мне. –  
Алек наклонился вперед, расположив локти на коленях, на миг уставился на свои сжатые руки, пока искал подходящие слова.  
\- Я пытаюсь договориться о прекращении восстаний в Нижнем мире, прежде чем это превратиться в полноценную войну. Но феи не желают вести переговоры если только я не выйду за нежить, как демонстрация того, что жители Нижнего Мира Нью-Йорка и Сумеречные охотники будут стоять рядом, как равные. Магнус согласился, но теперь это не единственная причина, почему я выхожу за него. Это начиналось так, но… -   
\- Но ты заботишься о нем, - закончила она мягко.  
\- Если не сказать больше, - прошептал Алек, поворачивая голову, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядами. – Как ты и сказала, это не было такой уж неожиданностью, не так ли? -   
Она замотала головой.  
\- Совсем нет. Так что же Благие предложили взамен? -   
\- На данный момент, только то, что они рассмотрят предложение, - после этого, он рассказал все: о договоре, о Бруклинском Сумеречном Совете который он предложил, об оправданном недоверии нижнемирцев и о его попытках предотвратить войну. Именно о подобных разговорах он больше всего жалел, с тех пор, как разорвал помолвку с Лидией. У них получилась бы отличная команда, вместе управляющая Институтом, и он скучал за ее помощью.  
Лидия просмотрела копию договора, которую он ей передал, когда закончил свой рассказ, затем опустила ее вниз, ее движения был медленными и осторожными, будто бумаги могли вспыхнуть у нее в руках.  
Взгляд, которым она посмотрела на охотника, был серьезным и настойчивым.  
\- Алек, послушай меня внимательно. Тебе нужно положить этот договор в камин и сжечь его, ты слышишь меня? Тебе надо избавиться от всех доказательств того, что ты предложил это, и если кто-то спросит тебя об этом, ты должен отрицать все, особенно, твое предложение отделиться от Конклава. К счастью для тебя, Меч Душ все еще не найден, так что нет возможности доказать, что ты говоришь неправду. Мы сможем выбраться из этого. –   
\- Что? – не будь ее выражение, таким убийственно серьезным, он бы решил, что она шутит. – Я знаю, это рискованно, но я тут пытаюсь остановить войну. –   
\- Когда Конклав узнает о твоих обвинениях против Элдертри, они начнут расследование, и им ни в коем случае нельзя найти это. –   
Алек вылетел из своего кресла и стал прямо перед ней.  
\- Они должны расследовать его. Лидия, ты не знаешь и половину того, что он сделал перед тем как отправиться с Валентинов в Идрис… -  
\- Элдертри не доставлял Валентина в Идрис. –  
Он застыл.  
\- Валентин не прибыл? – спросил он с нарастающим ужасом. – Почему нам не сообщили? –  
\- О, Валентин заключен в Идрисе. Но привел его Радж. –   
\- Это невозможно. Радж был ранен, когда дрался с нежиться, которую выпустил Валентин, чтобы выманить нас из Института. Он все время был тут в медицинской части. Мы слышали его причитания аж на третий этаж.  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему твое письмо так взбудоражило меня, - хмуро сказала Лидия.  
\- Если Элдертри не сопровождал Валентина, и Радж не сопровождал Валентина, то кто, черт возьми это был? И где же тогда делся Элдертри? – Алек скрестил руки на груди.  
Лидия потерла лоб, затем встретилась с ним взглядами.  
\- Именно поэтому и будет проводиться расследование. Было донесено, что Элдертри убили при исполнении, в одной из атак на Город Костей. –   
\- Донесено кем? –   
\- Тобой, - она дала ему минуту, чтобы свыкнуться с идеей. – Когда Конклав начнет расследование, они будут смотреть не только на дела Элдертри. Видишь, куда это идет, Алек? –  
\- Демон. Когда он меня контролировал, перед тем, как убить Джослин, у него мог быт доступ к моим и-мейлам и коммуникациям между Институтом и Конклавом, – Алек прикрыл глаза, пока просчитывал все в уме. – Но это не важно. Сообщение могло быть сфабрикованным, особенно, учитывая, что я временно не отвечал за свои действия. Но есть явные свидетельства пребывания Элдертри в институте на протяжении недель, люди видели его ведущим Церемонию Скорби Джослин и Безмолвных братьев, убитых во время атаки в Городе Костей, и он явно не был там среди мертвых. Черт, люди видели, как я с ним спорил прежде, чем Валентин начал атаковать Институт.   
\- Ты уверен, что эти свидетельства существуют на видео? - спросила Лидия, приподнимая бровь. – Потому что большинство очевидцев… -  
\- Были убиты во время атаки Валентина. Мэдзи, маленькой девочкой-магом, с которой я подружился, и которая почему-то решила не убивать меня с остальными. И которую увел из Института, этим самим, спасая ее от лап Конклава, маг за которого я выхожу замуж. Который, так получилось, дружит с Дот Ролинз, колдуньей, которую поймал Валентин и заставил помогать ему. – Алек скользнул в кресло и закрыл лицо руками. – Господи, никакого видео мы не найдем. Кто бы это не делал, он удалил его. За исключением той части, где я убиваю Джослин, что будет выглядеть так, будто я пытался подчистить за Валентином, прежде чем ее отправили бы в Идрис. –   
\- Тебе надо будет сбросить все полномочия, - уверенно сказала Лидия, пересекая комнату, чтобы стать прямо перед ним. – Отдать пост Главы Института. Полностью сотрудничать с расследованием. Я побуду здесь, пока Конклав не решит, кого назначить вместо тебя. –  
\- Лидия, если я отступлю, договор, который я предложил Нежити будет бесполезным. Они решат, что я обманул их и не собираюсь возвращаться за стол переговоров. Начнется война. –   
\- Это больше не будет тебя касаться. Я буду вести переговоры. –   
Алек безнадежно засмеялся, его глаза жгло.   
\- Ты почти отправила Мелиорна на пытки! Они не будут тебе верить. –   
\- Я сделаю все, чтобы не допустить войны, я обещаю. –   
\- Ты будешь чтить договор? – ее взгляд скользнул в сторону, а челюсти сжались. Алек опустил голову. – Я полагаю, это нет. –   
\- Я не могу предложить подобное Конклаву. Бруклинский Сумеречный Совет, звучит хорошо, и я была бы рада использовать его как основную идею для переговоров с фракциями Нижнего мира. Но это все, что я могу предложить. –   
\- Значит, ты не можешь предложить им ничего. – Алек пробежался пальцами по волосам, отбрасывая желания, схватиться за них и дернуть от безысходности. – Если Конклав может просто прийти, и объявить договор недействительным, тогда в чем толк? –   
\- Возможно, я смогу придумать что-то другое, - Лидия расправила руки в беспомощном взмахе. – Нам не нужно решать что либо, прямо сейчас. Дай мне время придумать план. В эту минуту, наше главное задание, решить, что предпринять, чтобы защитить тебя, потому что кто-то явно, очень постарался, тебя подставить. –   
\- Я…я…я не могу. Я не могу заниматься этим прямо сейчас. Сегодня моя свадьба. – он вздрогнул от того, как пронзительно и жалобно, прозвучал его собственный голос. – Мне пора начинать готовиться. –   
\- Алек, без договора… - начала Лидия, ее голос был слишком ласковым, для того, что она собиралась сказать.  
\- Не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо. – Алек повернулся к двери, потому, что он бы не вынес, увидь она его лицо в этот момент. – Дай мне пережить сегодняшний день. С остальным мы разберемся завтра. – 

* * *

 

У Магнуса сердце упало в тот момент, когда он открыл Алеку двери. Больше не было того лучезарного молодого мужчины, который покинул его постель этим утром. Алек выглядел так, будто за прошедшие часы постарел на десятилетие, и ему стоит больших усилий просто сдерживать себя.  
\- Что случилось? –   
Алек открыл рот, затем закрыл, быстро проскальзывая мимо Магнуса в апартаменты с несвойственным ему отсутствием любезности. Магнус осторожно закрыл дверь, и дал себе минутку на то чтобы прикоснуться лбом к гладкой деревянной поверхности. Он закрыл глаза и сделал один глубокий вдох, затем еще один, прежде чем лицом к лицу встретиться с необратимым.  
\- Что ж, я полагаю, раз ты собираешься отменить свадьбу, мне стоит…. поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты дал мне возможность избежать унижения и не сделал это на самой церемонии, - он не хотел, чтобы его голос прозвучал так едко, но ничего не смог поделать с этим.  
\- Что? – выражение лица Алека приобрело оттенок абсолютного ужаса. – Нет, Магнус, это не то что я … - его голос сорвался, он нервно сглотнул. Его взгляд был настолько раненым и полным страха, что Магнусу стало больно от этого. Его руки двигались, пока он говорил, движения были нервными и дрожащими. – Мне нужно узнать кое-что. Если нам не нужно было бы продвигать договор, ты бы все еще хотел выйти за меня? –   
\- Это… интересный вопрос, - Магнус попытался улыбнуться, но не смог. Он чувствовал себя, как в тот день, когда Алек сказал ему о своей помолвке с Лидией. Таким близким к счастью и тем не менее, вынужденным наблюдать, как оно ускользает сквозь пальцы, а он ничего не может поделать. – Почему ты спрашиваешь? –   
\- Мне просто…. нужно знать. Мы бы все еще женились, если бы не политическая ситуация? –  
Магнус глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Конечно нет, Александр. – Алек наклонился вперед, будто его ударили, снова звучно сглотнув. Магнус протянул к нему руку, и с болью наблюдал за тем, как охотник отшатнулся. – Но это ничего не говорит… -   
\- Ты сказал достаточно, - с непроницаемым лицом, Алек начал отступать назад.  
\- Нет, не сказал, потому что ты не дал мне закончить, - отрезал Магнус. Он не любил использовать этот тон, особенно на Алеке, который уже и так явно страдал, но он хотя бы прекратил отступать. – Две недели назад, мы уже месяцами, как не говорили друг с другом. Насколько мне было известно, ты не желал иметь со мной ничего общего. По факту, я думал, что ты все еще в шкафу. Какой ответ ты ожидал услышать на вопрос о том, смогли бы мы дойти так быстро к свадьбе, за такой короткий период, без договора? –  
Алек засунул руки глубоко в карманы.  
\- Думаю ты прав. Я думаю, я считал… Одно. Я считал, я смогу получить только одно. Теперь это не важно. –   
\- Алек, пожалуйста. Что все это значит? –   
\- Не будет никакого договора, Магнус. По крайней мере подписанного мной, - Алек встретил на миг его шокированный взгляд, затем закрыл глаза, и отбросил назад голову. – Черт, мне повезет если я не проведу остаток жизни заключенным в Городе Костей, как один из приспешников Валентина, или что-то типа того.  
Срывающимся голосом, Алек рассказал о своем разговоре с Лидией и о ловкой ловушке которую ему подставили.  
\- Я был слишком занят пытаясь не попасться на уловки фейри чтобы заметить это, - сказал он отчаянно. – Так что…я полагаю, ты не в игре. –   
\- Это не справедливо, - воскликнул Магнус.  
\- О правда? - Алек усмехнулся, но его издевательский тон никак не зацепил Магнуса, теперь, когда он знал, в чем причина такого поведения. – С каких это пор, справедливость стала переменной в этом уравнении? –   
\- С тех пор, как ты стал настолько уверенным в том, что ты уже знаешь ответы, что отказываешься задавать правильные вопросы, - Магнус рассек комнату, пока не оказался рядом с Алеком нос-к-носу. – Спроси меня, хотел бы я, когда либо, выйти за тебя Александр. Будь у нас время и возможность сделать все по-другому. Спроси меня это. -   
\- Хотел бы? – спросил он. Тихо. Почти немедленно. Со слишком большим количеством надежды и боли, выраженных в двух коротеньких словах.  
\- Конечно, я хотел бы. Я говорил правду сегодня утром. Я буду счастлив выйти за тебя сегодня. Возможно, я хотел бы, чтобы все случилось не так, чтобы у нас было время сходить на свидание и узнать друг друга достаточно, чтобы быть более уверенными, но это не означает, что я не там где хочу находиться прямо сейчас. – Магнус прикусил губу, передумав. – Вообще-то хочу. Потому что мы уже должны были одеться к этому времени. Я попросил твою семью прийти пораньше, прежде чем начнут прибывать другие гости , и если мы не поспешим… -   
Руки Алека сомкнулись вокруг Магнуса в сокрушающем объятии. Удивленный, он не сразу сообразил обнять Алека в ответ, но когда он сделал это, то почувствовал как сильно дрожало тело Алека от кто знает какого количества запутанных эмоций. Лицо Алека было прижато к его плечу, его дыхание согревало Магнусу ключицу, и все, что Магнус мог сделать, чтобы попытаться его успокоить это держать его крепче, пока Алек не поймет, что он не променяет этот день ни на какой другой.  
\- Слушай, - сказал Алек, когда наконец отошел назад. – Я не знаю, сколько у нас будет времени. Я не знаю, что собирается сделать Конклав, или что случиться со мной, если я не найду способа убедить их в моей невиновности. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал это. И я знаю, что это слишком быстро, но Магнус, я…я люблю тебя. –   
У Магнуса заняло некоторое время, заставить свой голос работать. Он был слишком занят тем, что уставился на Алека в абсолютном шоке. Ему пришлось сглотнуть комок в горле, прежде, чем он ответил:  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя. –   
Губы Алека на его были уверенными и сухими, поцелуй не был страстным, но абсолютно необходимым. Как способ выживания, жизненный глоток воздуха.  
А потом, Магнус просто держал Алека в своих руках, давая тому успокоиться.  
\- Я не знаю, что мне делать, - сказал Алек в его плечо спустя некоторое время. – Все для чего я работал, это все просто разрушат. Я думал, что нашел способ заставить все работать не смотря на отсутствие поддержки Конклава, но у меня не было шансов. –   
Магнус отодвинулся достаточно для того, чтобы взять лицо Алека в свои ладони, пальцами погладить щеки.  
\- Сначала, мы закончим со свадьбой. После этого, мы придумаем план. Если Конклав решит прийти за мужем Магнуса Бейна, им лучше иметь что-то весомее, чем отсутствие свидетельств, и вырванные из контекста предложения. –  
\- Мы сейчас о Конклаве говорим, - хмуро напомнил Алек. – Они хороши в том, чтоб подставлять факты, как им вздумается. –   
\- Это беспокойства для следующего дня. Сегодня, просто будь со мной, - Магнус против желания опустил руки и отвернулся. – Сейчас, нам пора готовиться. Не могу дождаться увидеть тебя в костюме, который я для тебя выбрал. – 


	11. Неожиданный гость.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Магнус и Алек женятся, несмотря на неизвестное будущее Алека, и у Алека состоится долгий запоздалый разговор.

Магнус организовал небольшую вечеринку, чтобы развеселить гостей которые прибыли на церемонию, но не останутся на празднование. С Магнусом под боком, Алек приветствовал медленную процессию из друзей и родственников, у входа. Появилась его мать, с прямой спиной и вздернутым подбородком. Алек подозревал, что это было не из-за того, что она посетила свадьбу своего сына с Нежитью, а скорее из-за человека, рядом с которым она стояла. Роберт Лайтвуд, со своей стороны, выглядел так, будто его ничего не беспокоит.  
Алек сжал зубы, и вместо них сфокусировался на Максе.  
\- Макс! – мальчик выглядел так, будто подрос минимум на два дюйма с тех пор, как Алек видел его в последний раз, несколько месяцев назад. – Это Магнус, мужчина за которого я выхожу замуж. Магнус, мой младший брат, Макс. -  
\- Рад, что ты пришел сегодня, Макс, - поприветствовал Магнус с теплой улыбкой. – Я слышал, что не так давно, ты получил первую руну. Поздравляю. –  
\- Спасибо, - Макс послал Алеку скептический взгляд. – Ты правда выходишь замуж? Я имею ввиду, не так как… -  
\- Нет. Взаправду, в этот раз, - усмехнулся Алек. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Мариз, затем встретился глазами с Максом. – Слушай, мне нужна от тебя одна услуга, хорошо? Очень скоро, тут появиться маленькая девочка, которую зовут Мэдзи. Она на несколько лет младше тебя, очень стеснительная, и немного боится Сумеречных Охотников. Она знает меня с Магнусом, но мы будем очень заняты, а ты будешь единственным ребенком тут. Думаешь, ты смог бы подружиться с ней, и помочь справиться с страхом? –  
Макс кивнул, и Мариз положила руки ему на плечи.  
\- Я думаю, мы вдвоем убедимся в том, что Мэдзи будет чувствовать себя в безопасности. – сказала она с мягким, заверительным взглядом, и Алек с благодарностью улыбнулся ей.  
Роберт схватил Алека за руку когда он снова выровнялся.  
\- Алек, можешь уделить мне минутку? –  
\- Конечно, - он высвободил свой рукав из хватки отца, и встретился глазами с Магнусом. – Я на минутку? –  
Магнус кивнул и ободряюще улыбнулся ему. Алек отвел Роберта в укромный уголок и глянул ему в лицо, скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Ты что-то хотел? –  
\- Алек, мне просто надо убедиться. Ты действительно уверен в том, что тут делаешь? Брак это… -  
\- Слушай, сейчас не время и не место говорить об этом, так что давай разберемся с вот с чем. Ты не будешь говорить мне и слова о браке. Ни сейчас, ни когда либо, - он холодным взглядом смотрел на отца некоторое время, пока Роберт не прикрыл глаза. Он не то чтобы вздрогнул, но что-то в том, как он себя держал, стало казаться меньшим. В этот момент, Алек вдруг понял, что никогда действительно не смотрел на своего отца. Он всегда казался почетным и великодушным, и так как Роберт души не чаял в Иззи и был менее требовательным, чем Мариз, Алек никогда не обращал внимание на то, кем он являлся на самом деле.  
На самом деле, его учтивость была лишь внешним прикрытием. Его разговоры о чести базировались только на общих понятиях этого слова, и балансировались поступками, которые давали бы ему выглядеть хорошо перед аудиторией, а не теми, которые и правда делал бы человек с благородным сердцем.  
Роберт и Мариз оба были ханжами. Но Мариз, хотя бы была достаточно честной, чтобы признаться в своем ханжестве, и подумать над тем, что возможно ей стоило измениться. Роберт же, просто был лицемером.  
После того, как отец кивнул, показывая, что принял слова Алека к сведению, Алек понял, что получил все, что мог с их разговора, и вернулся к Магнусу, как раз к тому времени как в комнату вошла Лидия.  
Она поприветствовала их неуверенной, немного неловкой улыбкой, которую Магнус мгновенно воспринял, как приглашение очаровывать.  
\- Лидия, дорогая, я так рад, что ты пришла. Я был взволнован, когда услышал, что ты была ранена месяцы назад, но твое возвращение в Идрис явно пошло тебе на пользу. Ты выглядишь абсолютно ошеломляюще, - он пожал ее руку, поцеловал в щеку, и в ответ Лидия тепло ему улыбнулась.  
\- Как и вы. Вы оба – Алек улыбнулся и принял ее объятия. Она была права, Магнус выбрал им потрясающие наряды. Алек не был уверен, как называлось то, во что он был одет; слишком формально, чтобы называть это костюмом, но не слишком формально, чтобы называть это смокингом. Наряд был сделан из мягчайшего, насыщенного, черного цвета материала, но жакет и белейшая рубашка были прошиты золотыми нитями, настолько тонкими, что они были почти незаметны, если только не попадали на свет. Золотой карманный платок, был самой яркой вещью в его образе, и если честно признаться, Алек чувствовал себя очень галантным.  
Магнус однозначно выглядел ярче, в вельвете цвета бургунди и прядями волос, покрашенными в тон. Единственной отсылкой к свадебному наряду Сумеречных Охотников был золотой макияж, из-за которого он выглядел мягче, чем со своей обычной черной подводкой. Это напомнило Алеку о том, как они выпивали вместе, после исцеления Люка, и ему стало интересно, думал ли об этом же Магнус, когда выбирал свой сегодняшний образ.  
\- Я рада, что смогла прийти, - сказала Лидия, в то время как Алек пытался оторвать взгляд от Магнуса и вернуться к разговору. Затем она понизила голос, - Мне просто жаль, что мне пришлось доставить такие тревожные новости в день вашей свадьбы. –  
\- Не беспокойся, - Магнус подошел немножко ближе к Алеку, его рука расположилась у охотника между лопаток. – Что бы не случилось, мы справимся с этим. -  
Волна тишины медленно накрыла толпу вокруг, начиная от двери и распространяясь дальше.  
\- Что ж, это… неожиданно, - прошептал Магнус рядом с Алеком, после того, как двери в его лофт открылись и два Благих стражника в церемонных доспехах застыв по бокам впустили Мелиорна, и с ним под руку, прекрасную красноволосую женщину, которая не могла быть никем иным как…  
Алек едва не подавился.  
\- Ты пригласил Благую королеву? – требовательно спросил он. – Я думал, что церемония только для родных и близких друзей. –  
\- Ты когда нибудь видел начало Спящей Красавицы? –ответил Магнус. – В Нижнем мире, ты не можешь отпраздновать важное событие не пригласив Королеву фейри. Хоть она на самом деле и не появлялась ни разу. –  
\- Ты уже встречался с ней? – спросил Алек. Внутри все сжалось от переживаний. – Я не уверен каков здесь протокол. –  
Магнус успокаивающе погладил его по спине.  
\- Будь уважительным и честным. Я думаю, никто точно не знает, может ли она на самом деле читать мысли, но если честно, когда ты настолько проницателен… и/или располагаешь настолько мощной шпионской базой… что люди всерьез начинают считать тебя телепатом, действительно ли это так важно? –  
\- Думаю нет, - прошептал Алек, и позволил Магнусу провести его через комнату. Глаза других пригашенных, особенно его родителей, сосредоточились на них.  
\- Ваше Величество, - Магнус не поклонился, но кивок его головы был достаточно низким, чтобы воспринять его как поклон. – Вы почтили нас своим присутствием здесь, в этот счастливый день. –  
\- Да, Магнус Бейн, ты выглядишь очень… обрадованным этим обстоятельством, - _«политический альянс»_ ( и возможно _«с Сумеречным Охотником»_ ) повисло невысказанным в воздухе.  
Алек просто улыбнулся.  
\- Нам стоит поблагодарить Вас, Ваше Величество. Без Вас, нас бы не было сегодня тут. –  
\- Действительно, - она посмотрела на него проницательным взглядом, ее лицо оставалось застывшим пока она двигала губами. – Вы думаете, что выполнили все наши условия. –  
\- Я выхожу замуж за жителя Нижнего Мира рядом с которым гордо простою на равных до конца своих ней. Разве не таковы были условия? – он не отводил от нее взгляда, но чувствовал, как Лидия, и его родители, Джейс, Иззи, даже Клэри, подходят ближе, вслушиваясь в каждое его слово.  
\- И все же, твой Договор может оказаться бесполезным еще до того, как его подпишут, - беспечно отозвалась она. – Все это, окажется бесполезным. –  
\- Не бесполезным, - ответил Алек, едва удержав себя от того чтобы огрызнуться на ее слова. – Чтобы не случилось со мной, и кто бы не стал во главе Института, я продолжу работать над тем, чтобы был подписан договор и достигнут мир. –  
Магнус согласно хмыкнул.  
\- Разве не интересно получилось, моя Леди Фейри, что условия, которые Алеку пришлось исполнить для того чтобы заполучить Ваше согласие на переговоры станут тем, что может дискредитировать его в глазах Конклава в то время, как кто-то уже приложил много усилий для того, чтобы его обвинили в том, чего он не делал? –  
\- Разве Договор, который он предложил уже не достаточно дискредитировал его? – спокойно спросила она. – Алек Лайтвуд слишком много утаил от своих собственных людей. Скажи мне, дитя Разиеля, твоя семья знает что это не ты исполнил желания демона, а скорее демон исполнил твои. –  
Позади него, Алек услышал, как мягко вздохнула Клэри. Он сжал челюсть.  
\- Теперь им известно, Ваше Высочество. Возможно, Вы тогда ответите на мой вопрос, в свою очередь. Вы в союзе с Валентином Моргенштерном? –  
На миг, она выглядела почти застигнутой врасплох, но когда он сказал имя Валентина, ее выражение изменилось, будто Алек разочаровал ее.  
\- Нет, - просто ответила она. – Примите мои поздравления по поводу свадьбы. Мы рассмотрим твой Договор. –  
Все в комнате коллективно вздохнули с облегчением, когда она удалилась, вместе с Мелиорном, явно не намереваясь оставаться на свадьбе. Алек опустил голову и прикрыл глаза, почти не слыша, как Магнус тихо к нему обратился:  
\- Ты знаешь, что она все перевернула Алек, только потому, что сказала… -  
Он не слышал. Все что он слышал, это вздох Клэри, снова и снова.  
\- Все могло пройти хуже, - прошептала Лидия, присоединяясь к ним. – Но могло пройти и лучше, также. Нам нужно проконтролировать ущерб. Она все проговаривала так, чтобы любой мог использовать это против тебя вырвав из контекста. –  
\- Это было глупо, - Алек приложил руку к лицу.  
\- Что, спросить ее о Валентине? – Лидия пожала плечами. – Не политично, возможно, но она не может врать, и она даже не попыталась избежать попыток дать прямой ответ, так что мы хотя бы знаем. –  
\- Нет – огрызнулся он. – Я. Я задал ей неправильный вопрос. Следовало спросить о том, в сговоре ли она с тем, кто забрал Меч Душ. –  
Рука Магнуса снова оказалась на его спине, и Алек осознал насколько был напряжен. В комнате стало непереносимо жарко.  
\- Мне нужен воздух, - прошептал он Магнусу на ухо. – Я немного побуду в саду, хорошо? –  
Магнус мягко ему улыбнулся и кивнул, Алек поднялся по спиральной лестнице на крышу. Он ворвался туда в тот миг, когда казалось, его сердце уже готово было взорваться. Прохладный воздух наполнил его легкие. Под открытым небом, он скользнул на одно из стульев которые заменили удобные кушетки, и закрыл лицо руками.  
Он не был уверен, как долго сидел там, но когда услышал, как открылись двери и затем последовал неровный перестук каблуков по плитке, он точно знал, кто это.  
\- Я не хотел убивать ее, - ему был ненавистен собственный сломанный голос. – Я клянусь, что не хотел. –  
\- Я знаю, - голос Клэри был немного выше, но он понимал ее как никогда. После всего что он ей сказал, это было хуже всего, все обвинения и издевки и неприятные ремарки, а она так ни разу и не попыталась обвинить его в том, что он вырвал сердце ее матери.  
\- То, что она сказала, о демоне, исполнившем мои желания… -  
\- Благие не врут, но перекручивают вещи по-своему, так все мне говорили, - она старательно выговаривала слова, как на уроке. Он посмотрел вверх, чтобы увидеть, что ее нос немного покраснел по краям, а глаза блестели. Ее губы дрожали, но она все же сумела улыбнуться. – Ты обвинял мою мать. За попытку убыть Джейса. За то, что она почти убила тебя, результатом чего стал арест Джейса. За меня, неожиданно сломавшую ваш привычный устой. Ты хотел, чтобы она ушла и никогда не возвращалась, и возможно, я вместе с ней. –  
\- Больше нет, - быстро ответил он, сочувствующе покачивая головой. – Но да. В тот момент, да. –  
\- В твоей ситуации, я возможно, чувствовала себя так же. Бог знает, я не одобряла тот хаос, в котором мы оказались из-за нее, - она устало улыбнулась. – Ты, как-то сказал, что я перевернула с ног на голову, весь ваш мир. Я не представляю, как бы все сделать по-другому, в тех обстоятельствах; мне нужна была помощь, и вы, были единственными, кто знал, что за чертовщина происходит. Так что, я полагаю, представься мне возможность, я все сделала бы точно так же. Но для тебя это было тяжело. Я понимаю. –  
\- Я…я тоже понимаю. Тебе больше не было к кому обратиться. Мне следовало сильнее пытаться понять это, тогда. Просто… так долго, были только я, Джейс и Иззи, понимаешь? И это не было просто, комфортным, это было безопасным, знаешь? Я, хм, у меня были секреты, и мне никогда не приходилось волноваться о том, что они раскроются, - она положила ладонь на его руку и он накрыл ее своей. – Это не только о том, что я гей. То есть, это был большой секрет, очевидно, но также и то, что я начал сомневаться в приказах и обязанностях, сомневаться в направлении, которое избрали для меня родители. Все это раскрылось. Но это хорошо. Я имею в виду, посмотри на меня сейчас. –  
Она хихикнула тихо, ее рука на нем напряглась.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я никогда не дам тебе забыть, что ты встретил своего мужа благодаря мне? –  
Алек засмеялся, поднимая голову.  
\- Это честно. Прости меня, Клэри. Не только, за Джослин, но за все. Ты была… удобной целью… для моих фрустраций, насчет многих вещей, которые на самом деле, тебя никак не касались. Мне не стоило так долго затягивать с извинениями. –  
\- Извинения приняты, - сказала она, ласково улыбаясь.  
Алек погладил ее руку и встал на ноги, поднимая лицо к небу. Он чувствовал себя легче. Как оказалось, весь груз, который он чувствовал все это время был не из-за смерти Джослин, а из-за того, что он оставил двери широко открытыми для демона, испытывая столько злости к ней. Наконец и этот секрет был раскрыт – если это, конечно, когда-то было секретом – и это приносило облегчение.  
\- Солнце почти село. Скоро мы сможем начать свадьбу. –  
Пока он говорил, дверь слегка открылась и Магнус заглянул внутрь.  
\- У вас тут все в порядке? –  
\- Да, - не смотря на все невзгоды, которые тяготили его, Алеку не составило труда улыбнуться Магнусу. – Мы уже готовы начинать? –  
\- Почти. Брат Захария прибыл, и скоро появиться Рафаэль, я уверен. Я думаю, что люди уже могут начинать занимать места. –  
Алек, разгладил свой жилет и кивнул.  
\- Звучит отлично. –  
\- Я спущусь, и скажу всем подниматься, - предложила Клэри. Она погладила руку Магнуса, когда проходила мимо, и он шепнул ей слова благодарности. Под темнеющим небом остались только Алек с Магнусом, на расстоянии нескольких шагов разглядывающие друг друга.  
\- Прости, что бросил тебя там, - Алек опустил голову, отчего-то, совсем не важного, краснея.  
Магнус пожал плечами, приближаясь на шаг. Лишь один, будто Алек был Мэдзи, или Мышкой, готовый убежать если он наступит слишком стремительно.  
\- Я уверен, что мы согласились над тем, что тебе будет где спрятаться этой ночью, если понадобиться. –  
\- Я думаю, я просто не ожидал, что мне понадобиться это так скоро. –  
\- Тебе стоит знать, что Роберт с Мариз были очень удивлены и озабочены всеми этими разговорами о Договоре и дискредитировании Конклавом, и прочим. Кажется, они понятия не имели, о чем идет речь, - он сделал еще шаг, немного более уверенней в себе, на этот раз.  
-Когда я проверял в последний раз, они больше не управляли Институтом – усмехнулся Алек. – Возможно скоро и я не буду, так что, я полагаю, я дам Лидии разъяснить ситуацию, если она решит, что это их касается.  
Магнус одарил его своим _да, нет_ … кивком.  
\- Возможно, они говорили о завтрашней встрече, чтобы все обсудить. –  
\- Они могут спорить до хрипоты. Меня там не будет, - Алек усмехнулся над тем, как брови Магнуса взлетели вверх. – Разве не ты требовал двадцатичасового минимума? –  
То, как Магнус засиял, когда Алек сократил расстояние между ними сделало все эти вещи неважными, даже все те переживания и неурядицы, с которыми они столкнулись. Алек не сомневался, что если Конклав придет за ним, действительно придет за ним, это будет отвратительно. Но пока, это было неважно, не тогда, когда он мог видеть нежную, удивленную улыбку на лице Магнуса.  
Руки Магнуса разместились на его плечах, и Алек глубоко вздохнул, обняв его за талию.  
\- Фейри никогда не подпишут Договор, не так ли? –  
\- Нет. Но мы должны попытаться, - сказал Магнус с легким вздохом.  
\- Мы попытаемся, - он прикрыл глаза и прижал Магнуса чуть ближе, носом касаясь его виска, вдыхая его запах. – И я имею в виду то, что я сказал, - Алек отодвинулся достаточно для того, чтобы заглянуть магу в глаза. – Не важно, если я потеряю свою карьеру или что сделает Конклав, или если все закончиться войной. Это все неважно. Даже если это… мы… единственное, что получиться в итоге. Оно того стоило. –  
После этого, Магнус поцеловал его, страстным, глубоким поцелуем полным уверенности. К тому времени, как они разделились, Алек дрожал, и только тогда, он понял, что они больше не были одни. Все вокруг топтались смущенно и удивленно, кроме его отца, выглядевшего совсем не в своей тарелке, и его матери, чье пораженно выражение было запутанным клубком эмоций, которые трудно разобрать с одного взгляда.  
\- Что ж, - легко сказал Магнус, отступая. – Я полагаю, это было немного преждевременно. Пожалуйста, все, занимайте свои места. Спасибо, за то, что пришли. Александр? –  
\- Да? – Алек моргнул и отвел глаза от Мариз.  
\- Мы выходим замуж? – спросил он приподняв бровь.  
Алек не мог улыбнуться на это.  
\- Да. Давай сделаем это. –  
Конец.


End file.
